


Ai wo ataeru kemono tachi Tomo 2 (Traducción finalizada)

by Jewel25



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 59,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewel25/pseuds/Jewel25
Summary: Un médico japonés de 40 años, se encuentra perdido en un mundo completamente diferente al suyo. Este es el lugar dominado por los llamados "Hombres bestia".Más importante aún, él no sabe por qué su cuerpo se convirtió en el de un niño pequeño ni como es que ahora es vendido como un mero "Esclavo sexual."
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

Introducción  
Un médico japonés de 40 años, se encuentra perdido en un mundo completamente diferente al suyo. Este es el lugar dominado por los llamados "Hombres bestia".   
Más importante aún, él no sabe por qué su cuerpo se convirtió en el de un niño pequeño ni como es que ahora es vendido como un mero "Esclavo sexual."


	2. Aclaración

Esta es una traducción, del japonés al español, de la obra escrita por **Chabashira Ichigo.**


	3. Vida nueva

Después de que se fueron, la única pregunta que me hice fue: _¿Qué se supone que comerán mis bebés?_ Independientemente de si es un animal salvaje o un ser humano, lo básico para ellos sería la leche materna. Sin embargo... Desafortunadamente soy un hombre.

Y desafortunadamente, sí. Puedo amamantar.

Parece que en este mundo, los nutrientes que ofrece la leche materna también son altos, por lo que nuestros poderes mágicos nos dan la capacidad de hacerlo fácil y naturalmente. Tan pronto como descubrí que tenía leche, Douglas y Gale me dijeron que querían probarla así que me tumbaron en la cama y comenzaron a chupar de mi pecho... Sentí un ligero mareo ante eso, ante la figura de mis compañeros chupando tan desesperadamente con una cara excitada. Sentí que me hacían cosquillas y me puse tímido y avergonzado.

A diferencia de lo que hacen ellos, realmente amo la figura de Richt y Hikaru cuando están alimentándose con fuerza de mis pezones ligeramente hinchados.

_Ahora, ambos han estado durmiendo casi todo el día._

Parece que mi Hikaru básicamente crece a la misma velocidad que los humanos como yo. Iba lento, suavemente. Comenzaría a comer alimentos para bebé alrededor del quinto mes y finalmente, lograría pararse solito a los diez meses. También empezaría a balbucear. Por otro lado, Richt no utilizó pañales y el inicio del destete ocurrió aproximadamente en un mes. Para el segundo, ya le estábamos dando cosas sólidas. Carne, mayoritariamente. Cirilo me dijo que aunque se tratara de mi hijo, no tenía que olvidar que era un león... Por lo que sería necesario prestar atención a su convivencia con Hikaru.

Sorprendentemente, para el tercer mes, mi hijo ya puede entender palabras y conversaciones simples. Explica lo que le gusta perfectamente y dice una o dos palabras con mucha fluidez. Después de eso, debería ser capaz de cambiar de una bestia a una figura humana antes de su primer cumpleaños. Cuando esto ocurra, también debería ser posible el aprender a lidiar con su poder mágico para que saquen su primer etiqueta del gremio. Es importante distinguir si es Anima o bien, un Animus.

Ya que tener un niño bestia es un área desconocida para mí, Cirilo y Richam me ayudan de todas las maneras posibles. Sin embargo, considerando el futuro, me gustaría criar a mis hijos firmemente con mis propias manos. _A mí manera._ Estaba un poco preocupado de que con el nacimiento de mis hijos y el trabajo en el gremio, la propagación de mis libros y artículos de medicina se fuera a retrasar, pero encontré que existía un centro de cuidado infantil allí mismo.

Sin embargo, mi Hikaru todavía necesitaba ayuda extra y muchísima, muchísima atención.

Mis dos cónyuges y las personas que me rodeaban más íntimamente me recomendaron que me enfocara en el cuidado de mis niños, pero me di cuenta de que así no era yo. No quería detener el gran flujo que finalmente fue posible conseguir en mi vida. Todavía hay mucho que hacer, y no quiero perder nada de tiempo. Por supuesto, les prometí a mis compañeros que mi prioridad eran los niños, que los amaba y que eso nunca iba a cambiar.

Para el cuarto mes, Richt realmente comenzó a correr por su cuenta... Pero Hikaru duerme todo el día en los brazos de Gale. Richt se siente más cómodo cuando su padre se transforma en bestia, así que Douglas intenta andar así la mayor parte del tiempo. En particular, ver al niño caminar alrededor de Douglas para acostarse a su lado en forma de una bestia, frotarse la cara y acurrucarse en su pecho, **me hace bastante feliz.**

Al principio, acostaba a Richt en la misma cuna pequeña que Hikaru, pero Richt, que pudo caminar rápidamente, lamia a Hikaru, le mordía la oreja y lo pateaba con sus patitas. No lo hacía a propósito, pero Hikaru no lo entendía y comenzaba a llorar muy fuerte. Cómo si no tuviera ya demasiados problemas, Héctor me dijo que había construido un regalo para los bebés... Nada menos que una zona residencial. Una casa que era dos veces más grande que la casa donde viviamos ahora ...

**"No necesitamos una nueva casa."**

**"Virgil estuvo de acuerdo con esto."**

**"Mi suegro ¿Es eso cierto?"**

**"Oh, tu familia está creciendo. Tienes un pequeño león que se siente estresado cuando su padre no se transforma con él y... Además Chika-chan va a dar a luz a los hijos de Gale también. La casa actual será demasiado estrecha para ustedes".**

No creo que sea completamente el caso. El señor Héctor y el señor Johann no me cuentan nada concreto, pero parece que hubo movimientos sospechosos después del nacimiento de mis niños. Debe de haber sido algo malo, porque le consiguieron a Mintz una casa justo al lado de la mía.

**"¿Qué pasa con Mintz?"**

**"Oh, es solo que estamos muy agradecidos con él."**

Sin embargo, la expresión de Mintz parece un poco complicada.


	4. Vida nueva

La familia Mintz está en consulta con mi suegro porque sospechan lo mismo que yo. Mientras tanto, Grants mira la escena con una mirada inocente justo sobre el hombro de Glenn.  
Siempre está muy atento, olfateando las cosas a su alrededor, moviendo su pequeña naricita para capturar el aroma... ¡Es precioso! Quiero abrazarlo ahora, darle la vuelta y hundir mi rostro justo en su vientre.

Mi razón y mi amor por los animales, _entran en una feroz batalla diariamente_.

**"Vamos a creer en sus palabras por el momento... Confiaremos en que no hay peligro, y lo aceptaremos con mucha felicidad y gratitud desde el fondo de nuestro corazón."**

Cuando Mintz se inclina elegantemente, Parish y Glenn lo imitan.

**"No importa, es alentador que vivas cerca de** **Chika** **-chan. No dudes en decirnos si pasa algo".**

**"Mintz, Glenn y Parish son muy buenos amigos de mi Gale. Creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por cuidarlo tanto".**

Todos se inclinaron profundamente después de recibir las palabras de Héctor y de Virgilio. Richt, que sigue entusiasmado con sus caminatas cortas, va para todos lados mientras olfatea los pies de cada persona.

**"Mi nieto es muy lindo... El** **_Ritch_ ** **_Park_ ** **hubiera sido un completo éxito".**

**"Cuando nació Alberto, llamó al puente más grande de Leónidas "El majestuoso Puente Alberto" y cuando nació Douglas, le puso su nombre al Teatro Nacional. Otoño tuvo el nombre de Alex por una temporada..."**

Oh, ¿No fue una broma? Es por eso que la reacción de Douglas-san fue tan rápida y exagerada. Da miedo imaginar que existan instalaciones públicas y objetos naturales con los nombres de nuestros hijos...  
Hablando de eso, cuando miré a mi alrededor para buscar a mi Hikaru, noté que Theo-sama lo sostenía firmemente contra su pecho. Su expresión no era de risa o enojo, sino más bien, una cara seria.

**"¿Estás bien, Theo?"**

**"Oh, está bien. Es solo que, había olvidado que un bebé humano era tan débil... No, discúlpame, el lenguaje que utilicé fue malo."**

**"No, tienes razón. También estoy sorprendido por la diferencia entre el crecimiento de Richt y mi Hikaru. En nuestro mundo, es normal ser criado bajo el cuidado de los padres durante mucho tiempo... Me necesita demasiado".**

**"Sí, me gustaría protegerlo también".**

Cuando Theo extendió su dedo hacia Hikaru, Hikaru extendió su manita y lo sujetó firmemente para luego comenzar a chuparlo. Theo finalmente relajó sus músculos faciales y sonrió de una manera muy tierna. Oh, _esto es muy incómodo._ Aunque son primos y en mi mundo esto sea algo un poco inapropiado, tal vez aquí es natural que entre familia también sean compañeros

Sin embargo, si ese fuera el caso... Tendrá muchos problemas con Douglas y Gale. Mucho más con Gale, que lo trataba como si fuera su pequeño príncipe.

Oh cielos


	5. Vida nueva

**"¿Quieres ver el interior de tu nueva casa?"**

**"Oh, por supuesto que quiero"**

Mintz y sus esposos parecen estar muy entusiasmados de hablar con los padres de Gale mientras que yo, soy guiado por el señor Héctor y por Theo, quién sigue sujetando suavemente a mi bebé. Realmente me imagino que la construcción vale mucho dinero debido a su sólida estructura. Es algo llamativa. Un lugar de dos pisos, con un techo muy alto, un jardín bien organizado y pilares dorados por todas partes. En el primer piso hay una sala de estar, una sala de entretenimiento, una cocina, un comedor y un baño, igual que la casa original. El baño no es simple, tiene una bañera que más bien parece una enorme piscina. Seguramente Douglas estará muy feliz de poder entrar.

**"Escuché que a Chika le encanta bañarse."**

Estaba un poco preocupado acerca de la fuente de dónde había sacado la información.

Después de eso, hay seis habitaciones en el segundo piso. Me gustaría que podamos ordenarnos igual que siempre para que Gale, Douglas y yo, continuemos durmiendo juntos en compañía de nuestros Richt y nuestro Hikaru. Sin embargo, cuando crezcan y el número de niños aumente, pienso que esto debería ser muy útil.

**"Las habitaciones de los niños están separadas de la tuya por un pasillo largo. Los muros son muy gruesos y la cama es resistente así que... No tendrás que preocuparte demasiado por tus "actividades nocturnas"."**

A Héctor le gusta sonreír y hacer gestos extraños con las manos mientras me explica. Entiendo el significado y siento que mi cara se pone roja de repente.

**"Por cierto... Héctor, si la habitación para los niños está lejos ¿Por qué hay un edificio conectado al primer piso?"**

Gale, que acababa de llegar, también estaba muy curioso por eso.

**"¡Oh! ¡Olvidé explicarles eso! Esa es la residencia para mí y para Theo. Atrás de nosotros, vamos a tener a Johann".**

**"Espera, papá."** Y ahora está Douglas. **"¿Por qué tiene que haber un lugar para tí en nuestra nueva casa?"**

**"¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Somos familia!"**

**"No, no puedes mudarte con alguien sin pedirle primero su permiso".**

**"¡Es porque pensé que no me darías permiso que lo hice así!"**

**"Necesitamos tiempo para nosotros. A solas... Sin tí."**

**"Qué cosas tan terribles dices... ¿Sabes cuántos artesanos trabajaron incansablemente para hacer esto? ¿Sabes cuánto sudor tuvieron que derramar? ¡Malagradecido!"**

**"No estoy diciendo que no aprecie... Dios, ¡No se puede hablar contigo!"**

**"Quiero estar cerca de** **Chika** **, de Hikaru y de mi adorable Richt ¿Qué tal si pasa algo? ¿Y si alguien se mete a la casa?"**

Entiendo bien los sentimientos de Douglas, pero también entiendo los sentimientos de Héctor. Me gusta que mis hijos tengan abuelos tan amorosos, personas que los aman un montón.Mi madre se quedó en mi mundo original, nunca iba a poder mostrarle a Hikaru... Jamás iba a saber sobre lo inquieto que era Ritch y jamás los amaría como lo hacía yo. No quiero que me compensen por lo que me falta, pero me encantaría que las cosas siguieran siendo así.

**"Douglas, está bien. Los niños aprenden cosas importantes todos los días no solo de sus padres, sino también de sus abuelos y familia cercana. Yo creo que es genial ¿Qué piensas tú, Gale?**

**"Yo también quiero vivir tranquila y calmadamente con Chika y mis niños... Pero Héctor es una persona maravillosa a la que respeto mucho y, creo que habrá muchas cosas interesantes que Hikaru y Richt obtendrán de él si se queda".**

**"Ambos son muy amables, mi padre no merece este trato tan justo pero, supongo que ya se decidió..."**

**"Muchas gracias Gale y Chika-chan. Prometo que no los voy a molestar. Entiendo que tu privacidad es importante así que, yo seré feliz si me dejas comer contigo a veces y jugar con mis nietos "**

**"Por favor, ven cuando quieras. Creo que Richt y Hikaru estarán felices de convivir contigo y de jugar con Theo también".**

Después de todo, somos familia.

Mintz y sus compañeros se unieron a nosotros minutos después. Aparentemente, la casa de Mintz es casi igual que la nuestra... Sin el edificio al lado, donde vivirá Héctor. Mintz parece estar muy confundido y avergonzado por la belleza y el tamaño que tiene la estructura, así que la conclusión a la que llegó después de un minuto de fuerte reflexión, fue que esto es algo que debería devolverse de inmediato. Obviamente, le negaron por completo la posibilidad de decir **NO**.

Finalmente, Glenn y Parish decidieron que podían organizar una comida en el lugar para calmar los ánimos y celebrar la vida de Grants, de Hikaru y de nuestro Ritch.


	6. Celebrando la vida

Hemos comenzado a prepararnos para una fiesta para los niños. Por supuesto, también me gustaría agradecer a los padres de Gale y a Héctor por construir la casa para nosotros. 

Nuestros invitados son lo padres de mis compañeros, la familia de Mintz, así como las escoltas y el personal del gremio: Conferencistas, líderes, médicos, investigadores, los elfos que están desarrollando medicamentos, los ingenieros enanos que están desarrollando dispositivos médicos y algunos asistentes. Lamento que los reyes, Cirilo y Alberto estén muy ocupados como para acompañarme.  
Mintz parece no tener a nadie a quien pueda llamar parientes, la familia de Glenn de Urfair no puede venir, por lo que la única familia presente es la de Parish...

Me pidieron que hiciera la comida para la fiesta. Algo propio de Japón, para que fuera la pieza central de la celebración. Los entremeses pueden ser perfectamente preparados por el chef que trajo Héctor, pero parece que quieren algo que los sorprenda. _La chuleta es algo que tengo que cocinar forzosamente_. Me gustaría hacer un plato que sea fácil de comer incluso estando de pie, pero que a la vez sea lo suficientemente raro para ellos.

Sushi... No, ¿Qué tal rollos de sushi?

El sushi de Nigiri tiene grandes obstáculos en términos de cocción e ingredientes, pero ya que estos no van enrollados, puedo agregar todo lo que quiera, incluso pescado crudo o mariscos. Sin embargo, me preocupa la presencia del arroz con vinagre. Porque es un sabor que las personas en este mundo no están acostumbrados a probar.   
Hay muchas variaciones de ingredientes así que pueden llevar huevos fritos dulces, pollo frito, carne guisada, camarones fritos e incluso, solo ensalada.

Puedo conseguir todo esto, _ya que_ _casualmente tengo un Sebastián._

Mientras lo pensaba, tuve otra idea. Antes me dijeron que a Douglas y a Gale les gustaban mucho las cosas dulces. Hay bastantes productos que puedo hornear y algunas cremas frescas, tal vez algo que lleve frutas... Puedo hacer una crepas y preparar varias guarniciones para que experimenten sabores diferentes. Puedo ponerle fresas, chocolate y miel. Se pueden cocinar crepas ortodoxas y fáciles de comer con las manos o algunos más elaborados para aquellos que quieran comer lentamente mientras beben té.

El sushi de prueba que intenté, fue popular entre mis compañeros y Mintz, por lo que debería estar bien servirlo a los demás.

Y ahora, _estamos luchando en el campo de batalla llamado_ _ **cocina**_ _._ Los guerreros en el acto somos Mintz, Alex, Sebastian y Johann. Tenía miedo de que Alex, quién es de la realeza, me ayudara a cocinar... Pero no puedo evitarlo cuando se muestra tan entusiasmado por aprender habilidades culinarias. Sebastián es una persona indispensable para mí así que Johann parece gustar de quedarse pegado a su espalda. Además de un guardia, quiere aprender otras maneras de alegrar a Héctor.

No lo pensé mucho ¡Tenemos que comenzar haciendo los rollos!

Para los rollos agregué hongos shitake secos y huevos fritos con un condimento bastante dulce. Quería anguila Kanpyo, pero obviamente eso no fue posible. Lo siguiente que preparé fueron rollos de sushi con pollo frito y camarones. Los rollos de pollo frito se ponen con tempura de lechuga, forrados con salsa picante y ligeramente servidos con mayonesa dulce. Del mismo modo, los rollos de camarones fritos se colocan con vieiras de lechuga y luego patatas fritas revueltas con camarones.

**"Siento haberte dejado con la comida frita".**

**"No, esto está bien. Johann ¿Ya está listo?"**

**"Supongo que... ¿Sí?"**

Junto a Sebastian, que sonríe enormemente, Johann está tan nervioso que si comete un error, seguramente se irá corriendo y no volverá en mucho tiempo. Lamento sentir pena por Johann desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Los rollos de carne se hacen con carne hervida, lechuga, pimienta y tortilla. Es muy simple, pero este es un plato que fue muy popular con mis compañeros en la prueba inicial. Frente a mí, Mintz está cocinando a fuego lento las verduras después de cortarlas

En esta ocasión, decidí preguntarle algo que me había estado inquietando últimamente:

**"¿Está bien hablarte sobre algo?"**

**"Sí, ¿Qué pasa?"**

**"¿Te diste cuenta de que iba a tener gemelos... Debido a la luz?"**

**"Sí..."**

**"¿Es muy común que nazcan gemelos?"**

Mintz, que sospecha algo de lo que quiero saber, eleva los hombros.

**"No, no hay muchos casos... Pero parece que la probabilidad aumenta si algunas condiciones se superponen".**

**"¿Cuáles son las condiciones?"**

**"Eso es, debido a la cantidad de magia que tengas. Chika tiene condiciones más que suficientes para tener gemelos. Disculpame, debería haberte contado sobre las posibilidades de que esto pasara... Oh, y una cosa más".**

**"Dime"**

**"Cuanto mayor es la cantidad de... De semen que se vierte dentro del animus, mayor es la probabilidad de tener un embarazo múltiple. El semen del anima también contiene magia".**

No puedo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para responder. _Puedo sentir que me arde la cara._

**"Parece que los núcleos que recibieron suficiente magia del Animus y del Anima pudieron dividirse en dos. Cada uno de los dos núcleos creció y se convirtieron en tus hijos".**

Mintz continúa explicando, pero mi cabeza está llena de las palabras anteriores. La cantidad de semen. ¡La cantidad de semen! Estoy seguro de que Douglas tiene un recuerdo profundo de ese día...

Maldición, que charla tan inapropiada.

Suspendo el hecho del impacto, tengo cuidado y comienzo a trabajar en el último rollo de ensalada. Tengo los ingredientes indispensables para enrollar las ensaladas y también tengo manos extras.  
Creo que la mayoría de la gente en mi país usa comida enlatada, pero aprendí cómo hacer atún a mano gracias a un amigo al que le gustaba preparar su atún de esa manera. Ahora, supongo que tengo que agradecerle por ayudarme a salir de problema. Es muy fácil de hacer porque solo se trata de hervir el pescado en sal, espolvorear, sacar el agua extra, picar el apio y cocinar a fuego lento en el aceite de girasol con ajo y otras verduras y hierbas aromatizadas. Ajusté cuidadosamente el calor a fuego lento y eso fue todo. Con solo esto, se hace algo igual al atún enlatado. Este método de cocción en aceite parecía ser impactante, e incluso Sebastián estaba sorprendido por mis movimientos. Después de eso, puse todo con pimienta, lechuga, lo metí al horno y ya estaba listo.

Después de eso, cada uno de mis ayudantes rodó los rollos para el sushi.

Estoy preparando crepas, mientras elijo cuidadosamente los ingredientes para las coberturas. También me gustaría disfrutar de la diversión de elegir y armar mis crepas favoritas. Cuando le conté a Sebastián sobre este postre, dijo inmediatamente que iba a servir como mayordomo en la fiesta, así que él podía prepararlas especialmente por mí. De verdad quería que Sebastián viniera a la fiesta como invitado, pero entiendo que ama lo que hace y que convencerlo de lo contrario sería muy difícil...

El sabor de la crepa que el señor Sebastián hizo a modo de prueba, fue excepcional. Elegí mis bayas favoritas y mucha crema fresca. Opino que la combinación de crema fresca esponjosa y una baya ligeramente agria es exquisita. Al parecer, a Alex le encantó tanto como a mí.

**"¡Chika, vendamos crepas en la ciudad! ¡Serán extremadamente populares!"**

Si este es el caso, mis cónyuges, a los que les gustan tanto los dulces, seguramente van a estar muy complacidos. Es una pena que ni Richt ni Hikaru puedan probar esto todavía... Pero supongo que tendré muchas más oportunidades de ofrecerles esto en el futuro.

Luego se pone el sol y las calles se iluminan.


	7. Celebrando la vida, segunda parte

Douglas, que saluda a los invitados, Gale y yo, estábamos vestidos de manera formal cuando finalmente salimos.  
Todavía admiraba la aparición de Gale con su ropa negra de caballero y de Douglas, con su ropa real blanca. _Me encuentro en el medio, sujetando sus manos..._ Me veo muy normal en comparación con ellos, supongo.

Douglas sostiene a Richt inmediatamente después, porque sabe que comienza a sentirse estresado cuando está rodeado de personas extrañas. El negro de Richt brilla más y más sobre el blanco de Douglas.   
Cada invitado alaba la ternura de Richt, el león negro y de Hikaru, que no puede dormir en otros brazos que no sean los de Gale.

El señor Virgil y el señor Richam, que llegaron tarde, se ven muy dignos cuando llevan la misma ropa de caballero que trae Gale. Y después de eso, de todos los saludos y abrazos, vinieron Alberto y Cirilo ¡Había pensado que tenía que esperar mucho más tiempo para verlos de nuevo! El atuendo de Alberto es muy similar al que usa Douglas, pero hay más bordados y decoraciones de hilo de oro en su pecho. Cirilo-sama está vestido con un traje del mismo color que su cabello. Algo elegante pero perfecto para su cuerpo delgado, una tela fina que mejora aún más el contorno de su rostro exótico.

Inmediatamente, Gale abre la boca.

**"Su Majestad, Cirilo-sama, es un honor que vinieran a este lugar".**

**"Gale, debes dejar de hablarnos así. Nosotros ya somos familia ¿No es verdad?"**

**"Muchas gracias por venir aunque están tan ocupados".**

**"Teníamos que estar aquí contigo, Chika-dono. Pasó mucho tiempo desde nuestra última visita."**

**"¿Podemos ver a los niños?"**

**"Sí, por supuesto que pueden."**

El señor Alberto y el señor Cirilo tienen cada uno a un bebé. Sostienen a Richt y a Hikaru suavemente, sin aversiones. A juzgar por sus apariencias incluso parece que están sujetando a sus propios hijos.

**"Cuando veo a Hikaru, recuerdo cuando mi Alex era un bebé. Comparado con Theo, Alex realmente nos dio batalla. Fue difícil hacerlo crecer, me necesitaba mucho y me preocupaba todo el tiempo..."**

**"En mi mundo, tener un bebé de crecimiento lento como Hikaru y Alex es lo normal. A decir verdad, estoy muy sorprendido por el crecimiento que tiene Richt".**

**"Richt es el león más adorable del mundo... Theo se ponía muy arisco al momento de cargarlo".**

**"Hikaru es un niño hermoso... Ahora entiendo por qué mi hijo parece estar loco por él."**

Vaya.

**"¿Perdón?"**

**"No pongas esa cara, Gale. Mi hermano no lo dijo en ese sentido porque sabe que nunca dejaremos que nuestro niño se envuelva en algo así."**

**"Theo es una persona muy querida para mí así que esto me ocasionaría demasiados problemas... No quiero pelear con la familia de Douglas."**

Que incómodo. **Muy incómodo**. Debería cambiar de tema...

**"Creí que Héctor estaría muy emocionado pero, solamente fue a sentarse en un rincón."**

**"Oh, ¿Eso? Cómo rey era mi deber regañarlo por construir una casa para dos familias sin el permiso de nadie."**

**"Bueno, Chika y Gale ya lo han perdonado... Tal vez tu regaño no va a ser tan útil como crees."**

**"De todas maneras, si tienen algún problema en cualquier momento, me gustaría que pudieran confiar en mí. Haré lo que sea que esté en mis manos por ustedes".**

**"Sí. Muchas gracias por eso, querido hermano"**

**"Ahora, no deberíamos monopolizar tanto a los protagonistas de hoy. Tienen que ir y divertirse con sus niños."**

Cirilo y Alberto son personas muy amables. Parece que siempre están ocupados trabajando, pero en realidad me protegen todo el tiempo. Mientras les platicaba sobre las cosas que me había puesto a cocinar, Alex se unió a nosotros para abrazar a su padre. Dijo:

**"Chika, si quieres, mi hermano, mi abuelo y yo podemos cuidar ahora de Hikaru y de Richt. Ya sabes, mientras saludas a los otros invitados."**

Ciertamente mi suegro parece ansioso por tomar a Hikaru entre sus brazos... Pero mis compañeros no parecen estar muy de acuerdo con hacer las cosas así. No después de lo que ha dicho Alberto sobre Theo adorandolo.  
Decidí ignorar sus miradas, sus auras peligrosas y se los pasé con cuidado al señor Alex y a su abuelo. Richt, quien es abrazado por Héctor, está feliz de que lo suba y lo deje en lo alto.

Me siento relajado por la belleza de nuestros hijos _y siento la alegría de tener una hermosa familia por primera_ _vez_ _._


	8. Celebrando la vida, segunda parte

**"Ha pasado mucho desde que nosotros y tú hemos pasado un buen tiempo juntos. Tienen razón, deberíamos divertirnos".**

**"Deberíamos escuchar a Gale... Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que pasamos una noche solamente de tres personas. ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer?"**

**"Necesito ir a ver las crepas. Sebastián me dijo que..."**

Pero Gale me retuvo desde atrás y me sujetó, justo como una princesa.

**"Oh ¿Pasa algo?"**

**"Recientemente hemos estado ocupados con Hikaru y Richt. No hemos tenido suficiente de Chika."**

**"Deja que Sebastián se encargue de eso ¿Bueno, cariño?"**

Ciertamente las crepas que prepara Sebastian son muy populares e incluso puedes ver a las personas yendo y viniendo una y otra vez para probar varios sabores.

**"Lamento que Sebastián tenga que actuar como mayordomo incluso ahora, me hubiera gustado que fuera un invitado más..."**

**"Bueno... Ya sabes que no puedes pelear contra él"**

**"¿Chika? ¿Es esta la sorpresa que dijiste que tenías para nosotros?"**

**"¿Qué? O, es cierto. Escuché que a los dos realmente les gustaban los dulces así que, estos son unos postres que amaba cuando vivía en Japón."**

Gale parece asustado de mis palabras. Incluso se estremece un poco.

**"No, Chika, en realidad el dulce ..."**

**"Gale, que vergüenza. Deberías ser honesto. Te he visto comer dulces muy gustosamente desde que eras un mocoso."**

**"¡Sí, Gale! Sé que te preocupa arruinar tu imagen conmigo... Pero ya que somos pareja ¿No deberíamos tenernos confianza y ser tal y como realmente somos? Yo te amo, te gusten los dulces o no".**

Estos eran mi sentimientos honestos... Porque pensaba que sería maravilloso ver a Gale comer las crepas que yo había hecho pensando en él.

_Si que quiero verlo._

**"¿Es así? Pensé, que me iba a ver muy lamentable..."**

**"¡Ese no es el caso! No lo creería nunca así que, por favor, come con confianza".**

**"Bueno, ¿Cómo se supone que se come esto?"**

**"Bueno, tienes que aplicar la crema, el chocolate o lo que quieras probar a esta masa de aquí, y luego eliges tus frutas favoritas para que vayan encima".**

**"Bueno, entonces si ese es el caso va a ser difícil elegir uno adecuado. ¡Sebastián! ¡Oye! ¿Qué me recomiendas?"**

**"** **Déjemelo** **a mí, bocchama"**

Sebastian crea una crepa muy inflada y con un buen color tostado. Se ve tan bueno, que Douglas parece no poder cerrar la boca.

**"¡Vaya! ¡Siento que ya amo esta comida aunque apenas la estoy oliendo! La masa se ve genial y la crema se ve genial y las frutas se ven geniales también."**

Parece que Gale se siente un poco avergonzado de Douglas, de su manera de expresarse y, sobre todo, de su forma de babear.

**"No se preocupe Bocchama, le daré una crepa especial que será perfecta para usted".**

Y de nuevo, Sebastian comenzó a cocinar. Le aplica crema pastelera a la base y unas gordas rebanadas de manzana con la piel roja brillante en la parte superior.

**"Ya está".**

La crepa especial de Sebastián debe de gustarle porque, después de todo, parece conocer más de él que yo en cuanto a la comida.

**"Bueno, si Gale-san tiene miedo de probarlo primero, tal vez ¿Yo podría darle un mordisco?"**

**"Oh, por supuesto que puedes"**

Me sostuvo de la cadera, me elevó y dejó que mi rostro permaneciera a la altura de su rostro. No quería hacer eso...

**"¡Vamos!"**

Dos personas muerden el borde de la crepa, junto conmigo.   
A pesar de estar a fuego lento, la crujiente textura de la manzana es agradable, fresca y la dulzura que se extiende en la boca parece ser de miel. La fragancia de la crema pastelera, sin embargo, es modesta... Por lo que da un buen equilibrio

**"Es muy delicioso. ¡Es delicioso, Sebastián!"**

La figura que se extiende ante mí, es muy linda. Gale es parte de la tribu de osos después de todo, y la manera en la que amaba la miel era inimaginable.

_Utilizaré esto para referencias futuras._

**"Y preparé esto para el joven esposo"**

Había una crepa _"Suzette"_ lista en un plato. Sebastián me miró, sonrió y comenzó a flamearla.

**"Me di cuenta de que haciendo esto, el aroma a naranja se realzaba todavía más. Espero que también puede gustarte así."**

**"Sí, sí, sí. ¡Claro que sí!"**

¡La crepa "suzette" fue lo suficientemente deliciosa como para hacerme morir! Ambos comieron sus postres sin decir nada y pusieron de inmediato una expresión muy satisfecha. **¡Estoy feliz de ver justamente esa cara!**


	9. Celebrando la vida, segunda parte

De repente, la música comenzó a fluir y el centro de la habitación se volvió algo muy ruidoso. Cuando Douglas me abrazó y recargó su barbilla en mi hombro, pude notar qué había varias parejas bailando debido a la presentación en vivo de una banda real. No recuerdo haber solicitado actuaciones en vivo, pero probablemente sea un trabajo del señor Héctor.

Entre las parejas están Alberto y Cirilo, Mintz y Parish y Virgil con Richam. Las tres parejas son muy buenas, danzan de una manera hermosa y además... Son absolutamente elegantes. La pareja de Alberto dibuja una trayectoria perfecta cada vez que dan vuelta y Alberto, que ha estado liderando poderosamente, es bastante masculino. Algo igual a **la bella y la bestia.** La pareja de Mintz-san, Parísh, es refinada en todos sus movimientos, incluidos sus pasos y giros. Su fluidez es impresionante. La pareja de Virgil-sama tiene movimientos calculados y mucha dignidad en lugar de belleza.

Glenn estaba a nuestro lado, cargando suavemente al pequeño Grants.

**"Chika-kun, ¿El baile de Mintz no es hermoso? Cada vez que lo veo, me parece más y más maravilloso. Desafortunadamente no sé bailar, pero Parish lo acompaña siempre así que no hay problema".**

**"Deberías intentarlo ahora, o nunca sabrás."**

De repente, Douglas se aproxima y pone su mano sobre una de mis rodillas

**"Mi querido Chika, por favor baila conmigo".**

Su figura y su expresión eran extremadamente destructivas para mí. Una voz atractiva combinada con ropa inusual y un peinado elegante.

**"Lo siento. No sé bailar".**

Douglas se ríe.

**"Deberías intentarlo, o nunca sabrás."**

Entonces Douglas tira de mi mano y me lleva justo al centro del salón. Traté de darle una mirada discreta a Gale en busca de ayuda pero, aparentemente solo me ignoró. ¡Era de verdad algo muy vergonzoso! Más ahora, que la música se volvió ciertamente más animada.

**"Está bien, no tienes que estar tan nervioso".**

Diciendo eso, Douglas sostiene mis costados y se inclina tanto como puede. Hasta terminar casi a mi altura. La música incrementó de intensidad y cuando me di cuenta, él ya me estaba besando profundamente.  
Los aplausos y los vítores parecen surgir de los alrededores, pero no entiendo nada de lo que dicen. Cuando olvidé respirar e hice que mi rostro se pusiera rojo brillante, me levantó de nuevo y comenzó a besar ahora mi frente. Fue muy gentil.

Pero la gente decía:

**"¡Me alegra que ambos sean felices!"**

**"¡Hace calor!"**

**"¡No esperaba menos de los jefes del gremio!"**

**"Debe ser difícil para un niño tan pequeño".**

**"¡Douglas! ¿Qué estás haciendo con Chika-chan? ¡Animal!"**

El último es Héctor.

Mientras Douglas me carga de nuevo, le guiña un ojo y me lleva ahora junto con Gale.

**"¡Douglas! ¡¿Qué le vas a hacer?! ¡¿Piensas abusar de su cuerpo?! ¿Hacerle más hijos? ¿¡¡¡Romperle la cintura!!!?"**

A pesar de esto, Douglas no parece estar avergonzado o lamentar lo que pasó.

**"Chika, amor, tu cara está roja."**

Sin esperar mi respuesta, Gale me abrazó y me llevó directamente al balcón más cercano... Solo la luz de la luna brilla en el cielo y el ruido de la música, a la distancia, casi no se puede escuchar. La brisa fría de la noche es muy cómoda y no es tan dura, porque siento el calor de Douglas justo en la espalda.  
Gale sostiene mi mano, pone una rodilla sobre el suelo y comienza a besar mis dedos para luego mirarme y sonreír. _Es una escena fantástica verlo allí, con sus ojos esmeralda iluminados por la luz de la luna._

**"No puedo hacer algo tan llamativo como Doug... Pero eso no significa que no quiera** **presumirte** **con todo el mundo. ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo también?"**

**"No sé bailar, pero me encantaría hacerlo. Mi amado esposo".**

Hubo un baile lento únicamente para dos personas. Sin música, sin ruido. En el momento en que parecía que todo estaba a punto de terminar, Gale me ofreció un beso largo, pero verdaderamente suave.

**"Te amo."**

Iluminados por la luna, la noche continúa.


	10. Cuidados de enfermería, otra vez.

Era en una temporada muy extraña, hacía frío y el aliento que salía de mi boca era blanco y pesado. No me di cuenta cuando era un esclavo, pero parece haber muchas fluctuaciones estacionales en este mundo.

Mientras tanto, me quedé dormido y envolví mis piernas con mis brazos. No era mi intención enfermarme, pero no podía seguir el ritmo del cambio climático. Me sentía pesado, caliente... Creo que es un resfriado común por los síntomas, _pero mis compañeros estaban muy preocupados por mí._ En el improbable caso de que fuera una enfermedad altamente infecciosa, no quería que se acercaran demasiado a mí debido a los bebés... Pero decidieron no hacerme caso. Sin embargo, les pedí que si ya iban a hacer esto, entonces no se acercaran tampoco a Hikaru ni a Ritch.

Ahora mis hijos han sido confiados a Héctor, quién además los ve cuando vamos al gremio.

Me las arreglé para persuadir a mis compañeros de que mi presencia era necesaria en el trabajo así que asistí de la misma manera que siempre. De todos modos, si solo se trataba de un resfriado, probablemente ya era hora de que comenzara a mejorar.  
Gale me dijo que le pidiera a algún sanador que me examinara mientras estaba por allí, pero mi cuerpo, que se calienta y se estremece, hace todo más difícil de lo que esperaba.

Recuerdo haber tenido un paciente... Y luego ver la cara de uno de los pacientes que tuve en mi mundo original. El paciente que se acercaba a la sala de operación se volvió claro y luego muy borroso. Sus cara desapareció y luego, todo comenzó a parecerme bastante extraño. Cómo si flotara. Recuerdo también que el paciente que trataba cuando estaba en Japón, era alguien muy desafortunado. ¿Le está yendo bien sin mí? No, hay muchos mejores médicos que yo en mi antiguo mundo y estoy seguro de que ha terminado su tratamiento de manera segura.

En ese momento, una cosa fría tocó mi frente.

**"Joven esposo, ¿Está bien?"**

**"¿Um?"**

**"Oh, no tienes que despertarte. Por favor, no se fuerce demasiado y beba esto..."**

Cuando abrí los ojos, Sebastián estaba allí. Sostiene suavemente mi cuerpo para que pueda sentarme y aplica algo de agua caliente sobre mis labios. Lo que me da de beber segundos más tarde, es algo muy similar a una bebida deportiva con un poco de aroma herbal. Seguramente es muy bueno para el resfriado porque mi garganta instantáneamente comienza a sentirse mejor. Sigo bebiéndolo mientras lo vierte, porque siento que mi cuerpo quiere agua desesperadamente.

**"Lo siento Sebastián... ¿Qué fue lo que...?"**

**"Hablaremos más tarde. Por favor, no intentes** **forzarte** **y descansa. Seguiré estando por aquí así que si hay algo que necesites, solo llámame ¿Está bien?"**

Malcriado por las palabras de Sebastián, dejo de pensar un poco en las cosas que me preocupan y vuelvo a dormir.

Es tan extraño... Porque nunca había soñado con nada relacionado a mi mundo o a los pacientes que dejé atrás. Intenté recordar un poco del escenario que había visto y, mientras mi cabeza se turnaba entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, pude sentir los signos de alguien más.

**"¿Cariño?"**

¿Es Douglas? Debería estar trabajando.

**"Sí..."**

Respondo con los ojos cerrados.

**"¿Tienes frío?"**

En ese momento escuché algo, pero no pude entender ni saber lo qué era. Mi fatiga empeora aún más, con los temblores y el terrible dolor en mi cabeza... Envolví mi cuerpo en un futón, me escabullí un poco más adentro y me abracé fuertemente.  
Después de un tiempo, _los sonidos aumentaron en la habitación._ Sentía que alguien me estaba mirando a la cara y que me sostenían con firmeza... Eran músculos flexibles, un pelaje esponjoso y una especie de melena gruesa.

Dejé mi cuerpo completamente en el pecho de Douglas, y el me abrazó también. La fragancia de su piel y la temperatura corporal de su pelaje me hacen sentir muy a gusto. Solo si lo sostengo y me quedo con él, puedo sentirme de verdad en paz...

**"Chika, ¿Cómo te sientes?"**

La próxima vez que desperté, descubrí que quien estaba frente a mí era Gale. Parecía muy preocupado, incluso tal vez... Un poco triste. ¿No estaba durmiendo encima de mi león? ¿Era un sueño?

**"Lamento despertarte. Quería acostarme, pero estás sudando tanto y... Bueno, Sebastián ha preparado algo para que puedas comer."**

Ciertamente, siento que mi cuerpo está muy pegajoso justo ahora. Asentí, y extendí los brazos para que me pudiera ayudar a incorporarme...   
El dulce de leche que Sebastián preparó para mí tenía un sabor moderado y un ligero toque de mantequilla y sal. Mi estómago se sintió mejor muy pronto.

**"Tengo que ir a dejar el plato. Volveré pronto pero mientras tanto, puedes adelantarte y dormír."**

Cuando sale de la habitación, lo obedezco de inmediato y cierro los ojos nuevamente.

 _Lo siguiente que sentí fue la sensación de ser abrazado por la espalda_. El brazo que me toco es grueso, tiene el pelo corto y se siente muy caliente. Volteé el cuerpo involuntariamente y arrastré mi cabeza hacia el centro de su pecho... El cabello de mi pareja cubre todo torso y hace que me cubra un aroma bastante relajante. Si abro un poco los ojos y miro hacia arriba, entonces me encuentro con unas hermosas esmeraldas frente a mí.

**"Hoy solo necesitas dormir así ¿Bien? Duerme, y no te preocupes por nada** **más** **."**

Yo le dije que sí.


	11. Cuidados de enfermería, otra vez

_Chika_ _parecía sentirse realmente mal esta mañana._ Lo peor de todo este asunto es que Gale y yo teníamos que trabajar en el gremio. Reuniones por la mañana y luego, una junta importante por la tarde.  
Estoy muy preocupado por Chika y no me puedo concentrar para nada. Quiero ir a casa, ver como se encuentra y ver también a Hikaru y a Ritch. No estaba satisfecho con la construcción de una casa para dos familias, pero estoy agradecido de que mi padre y mis sobrinos puedan cuidarlos por mí.

Como de costumbre, mientras Alex se ocupa de Richt, Theo trata a Hikaru igual que si fuera su mayor tesoro. También es cierto que Hikaru parece muy cómodo a su lado así que... Tal vez lo que Alberto pensaba sobre esta situación era lo que inevitablemente iba a pasar... ¡No! **¡Me niego!** ¡No puedo aceptarlo! ¡Es un completo y absoluto PARA NADA!

**"¿Dónde está tu abuelo?"**

**"Bueno... Estaba muy preocupado por** **Chika** **-chan y fue a la casa principal. Sebastián me dijo que no me acercara a** **Chika** **-san si tenía cargando a los bebés, así que yo..."**

**"Ese padre idiota... Voy a tener que ir a detenerlo antes de que haga algo extraño otra vez".**

Richt se desprende del brazo de Alex y estira su pequeña manita hacia mí.

**"¿Mami duele? ¡Quiero!"**

No puedo dejar que se encuentre con él, porque es una petición especial de Chika. A pesar de que es una bestia de rápido crecimiento, continúa siendo un bebé y es perfectamente normal que lo eche de menos. Richt seguramente presidente que Chika tiene mala salud.  
Tomé a Richt entre mis brazos. Tampoco quería preocuparlo más de lo que seguramente ya estaba.

**"Está bien.** **Chika** **es muy pequeño pero también es muy fuerte. Pronto mejorará y volverá a abrazarte, te lo prometo. Richt, ¿Puedes esperar aquí junto con tu hermano como un buen niño?"**

**"Sí, esperar** **qui** **"**

**"Está bien. Muchas gracias por ayudarme con esto"**

Beso la frente de Richt y se lo dejo a Alex nuevamente.

**"Richt, juguemos un rato ¿Bueno? ¿Te gustaría jugar con un la pelota un rato?"**

**"¡Pelota! ¡Pelota verde!"**

Dejo a Richt, que ya está completamente emocionado por jugar con él, y me dirijo de inmediato a ver a Chika.  
Pensé que sería mejor saludar a Sebastian, pero no puedo evitar sentirme un tanto ansioso.

Cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación... Me di cuenta de que mi padre estaba listo para convertirse en una bestia. Agarré el brazo de ese hombre y grité: **"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás loco o qué te pasa?"**

**"Mira cuidadosamente, bruto ¡** **Chika** **-chan está temblando! ¡Parece que tiene mucho frío así que estoy pensando que puedo calentarlo un poco con mi piel."**

**"Gracias, pero ese no es tu trabajo".**

**"¡Pero Douglas! Los resfriados se curan de esa manera ¿Qué haremos si empeora?"**

**"Está bien, él va a estar bien así que tienes que calmarte un poco.** **Chika** **es un excelente doctor y ya nos explicó de qué se trata y el medicamento que debemos ofrecerle. Confía un poco más en él si es que lo quieres tanto como dices."**

**"¡Pero...!"**

En ese momento, _sentí un fuerte presentimiento recorriendo mi espalda._ Algo así como un escalofrío que congelaba inevitablemente mi columna vertebral.

Oh sí... El signo de que alguien está mirándome como si quisiera comenzar a destriparme.

**"¿Qué están haciendo los dos allí?"**

A diferencia del Sebastián que parece sonreír siempre, el personaje que tenemos adelante es más bien un hombre serio y peligroso. Sebastián en este momento... **Está verdaderamente enojado.**

**"No tienen que interponerse en el descanso del joven esposo. ¿Pueden por favor salir de esta habitación?"**

Sus palabras son educadas, pero dan miedo Ni yo ni mi padre podemos decir nada así que seguimos las instrucciones como si fueramos gatos con la cola pisada.

Entonces nos lleva al pasillo

**"Por favor, siéntense"**

**"¿Eh?"**

**"Siéntense"**

**"Bueno, pero la silla ..."**

**"Pónganse derechos".**

**"¿Eh?"**

**"Sentados y derechos''**

**"¡Sí, sí!"**

Mi padre y yo solo podemos sentarnos en la forma en la que quiere Sebastian, mirando hacia abajo con las manos juntas.

**"En primer lugar, deberían estar lejos de aquí. El joven esposo no quiere que sus bebés se contagien, pero parece que les da lo mismo".**

**"Estábamos preocupados por Chika-chan ..."**

**"Ya no se trata solo de ustedes ahora. Deberían ser como él y pensar en el bien de su famila."**

**"Bien, lo siento ..."**

**"Escuché que hay mucho trabajo en el gremio ¿Por qué estás aquí?"**

**"Pues..."**

**"Pero ya que las cosas son así, debe actuar de un modo útil. Parece ser que el joven esposo se queja mucho del frío. Por favor, vaya y** **caliéntelo** **, ¿Entiendes cómo?"**

**"¿** **Huh** **? ¿Está bien que lo haga?"**

**"Este es el papel de un compañero después de todo. Yo me ocuparé de Héctor".**

Mi padre es agarrado por el cuello y arrastrado completamente por el pasillo en dirección a la puerta.

**"Douglas, ¡Douglas! Por favor, ¡¡¡Ayúdame!!!"**

Padre, lo siento... Pero no quiero morir tan pronto.

Me apresuro a volver con Chika mientras rezo por la seguridad de mi padre. Es verdad que Chika tiembla terriblemente mientras sostiene su propio cuerpo... Tiene una expresión que me dice que está a punto de llorar.

**"¿Cariño?"**

**"Sí..."**

**"¿Tienes frío?"**

Cuando me convierto en una bestia, me acomodó rápidamente junto a Chika y abrazo su cuerpo tembloroso. Chika se junta desesperadamente a mí, me sostiene, respira profundo y entonces... _Todos sus gestos y expresiones estimulan todavía más el enorme deseo que tengo de cuidarlo._ De hacerlo todo mío.  
Creo que es estúpido pensar así cuando tienes a tu pareja tan débil entre los brazos, pero lo amo tanto que solamente quiero marcarlo de nuevo para que todos sepan que es mío. Quiero llevarlo a alguna parte, donde nadie lo pueda ver...

Al darme cuenta, Gale ya me estaba despertando.

**"Te perdonaré porque Sebastián me dijo que Chika parecía estar sufriendo... Pero no te dejaré cuidarlo más que esto.** **Considerate** **castigado y ve a ver a Richt y Hikaru. Vamos."**

Como era de esperar, la gente reacciona de un modo muy violento cuando les dejas todo el trabajo de un día y te escapa a casa. No dije nada, le di el lugar a Gale, y regresé con mis niños: Hikaru continúa durmiendo muy cómodamente en los brazos de Theo y Richt, está tendido en el suelo como si estuviera muy cansado de jugar.

**"¿Qué hay de mi papá?"**

**"Estuvo confinado en su habitación todo este tiempo."**

Bueno... Al menos todavía respira. ¿Respira verdad?

Hice que los niños comieran, levanté los juguetes, les di de cenar a mis sobrinos y me dirigí a la habitación de mi padre para verificar su estado... La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que pude ver qué estaba acostado en la cama mientras se abrazaba de algo.

**"Chika..."**

Así es como descubrí lo que sostenía mi padre.

Es una muñeca, pero una muñeca de pelo negro, ojos negros y muy deformada. Como si tuviera felpa adentro. El modelo tiene cierta familiaridad.

**"¡Oye papá! ¿Qué pasa con esa muñeca?"**

**"¿** **Nh** **? ¿Esto? Esta es una muñeca Chika-chan que ahora es muy popular en el "círculo de amantes humanos" patrocinado por mí."**

Maldita sea, ahora tengo dolor de cabeza.

**"¿Qué es un círculo de amantes humanos?"**

**"Hablamos de la grandeza y la belleza de la raza humana. Es un grupo de personas con un deseo sublime por compartir su pasión por la raza humana con los demás. Yo iba a hablar de tu padre, pero ahora..."**

**"Entonces, ¿Cómo se conecta esa muñeca con eso?"**

**"¡Ahora el personaje más popular en el país es** **Chika** **-chan! El número de fanáticos de** **Chika** **-chan ha aumentado rápidamente desde el comienzo de su trabajo en el gremio ¡Y el tamaño de miembros en el grupo de amantes ha aumentado día con día!"**

**"Ay no es cierto."**

**"¡Pero** **Chika** **-chan pertenece a mi hijo y a Gale! Solo lo hacemos por diversión."**

**"¿Qué en eso es divertido? Papá..."**

**"¡Es la muñeca** **Chika** **-chan de colección especial! ¡Me encanta! ¡La puedes decorar! ¡Está bien abrazarla! Y mira, puedes ponerle sombreritos."**

**"Papá..."**

**"¡El gremio comercial también está prestando atención a esto! ¡Ahora estamos discutiendo positivamente sobre la comercialización!"**

Mi dolor de cabeza había alcanzado su límite. Cuando recogí la muñeca Chika-chan de manos de mi padre, la apreté fuertemente hasta que las costuras se desprendieron y los ojos se salieron de su lugar.

**"¡NO! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ¡Esto todavía se hace por encargo y me costó demasiado tenerlo para mí!"**

**"¡No quiero que mi padre haga negocios con mi compañero! ¡Dame una lista de los que tienen esta muñeca o los voy a encontrar por mi cuenta y será mucho peor!"**

Salgo de la habitación mientras sostengo una cabeza de felpa y mi padre abraza los restos del "Chika-chan" destrozado. Lamenté no haberle agregado más insultos y amenazas... Pero dejé a los niños con mis dos sobrinos y además, tengo el asunto de la enfermedad de Chika y de Gale en mi casa.

Como comentario extra, Chika, que conoció la existencia de las muñecas Chika-chan, se sintió tan mal por el sufrimiento de mi padre que realizó una muñeca de estambre solamente para él. Papá se regocijó completamente, y la muñeca fue venerada como un artículo legendario entre los miembros del círculo de amantes humanos.


	12. Cuidados de enfermería, otra vez

Doug no regresa del almuerzo... Así que estoy absolutamente convencido de que ya se fue a casa. **Infeliz** ¿Cómo puede dejarme solo con los proyectos? Seguramente no debería haber ningún problema en la reunión de la tarde, pero... AH. También estoy preocupado por Chika pero no puedo saber que pasará si me voy.

Logré terminar mi trabajo con profesionalidad absoluta y cuando regresé a casa, descubrí que Sebastián ya estaba cocinando para Chika y para Ritch. Me contó sobre el comportamiento de Doug y de las cosas que hizo Héctor... Pero tenía miedo de la sonrisa que puso cuando dijo que lo había castigado un poco.

En la habitación de Chika, Doug dormía profundamente mientras lo abrazaba como si fuera un oso de peluche. **Doblemente infeliz.** Lo desperté y de castigo, lo mandé a ver a los niños y a su padre.  
La tez de Chika se ve mejor, pero todavía estoy un poco ansioso. Quería dejarlo como estaba y acostarme junto a él, pero sudaba tanto que me pareció imposible dejarlo pasar. Limpié su cuerpo con agua caliente y una toalla de tela.

**"Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos..."**

**"Cariño ¿Cómo te sientes?... ¿Recuerdas cuando te alimentaba con sopa?"**

**"Sí. Perdón por ser una molestia en esa ocasión..."**

**"No digas eso, no hubo ningún inconveniente. Simplemente luchaba con Doug por tener un turno contigo en la cama".**

Al parecer recuerda un poco de ese momento, _porque sonríe un poco._

Limpié todo el cuerpo de Chika, su cuello, su abdomen y le coloqué la ropa de pijama para después envolverlo con una manta de algodón. Él ya se había dormido otra vez.

**"Lamento despertarte de nuevo... Sebastián preparó ya algo para que puedas comer."**

Aunque mejoró, su cuerpo aún puede dolerle mucho. No quiero que se esfuerce de más.

Recibo la comida de manos de Sebastián y me apresuro a acomodarlo sobre la cama para que pueda probarlo de poco en poco. Aunque parece ser un plato especial para el estómago de Chika porque lleva arroz, el olor a leche y mantequilla me hace saber que se trata más bien de un postre suave. Pongo una almohada en la espalda de Chika y después tomo la cuchara.

**"Chika, amor, abre la boca".**

**"Gale, está bien... Puedo hacerlo solo."**

**"¿Qué tiene de malo alimentar a mi pareja cuando se siente mal?"**

Chika sonrió y abrió la boca para que pudiera continuar con mi idea. Puse entonces un poco de caramelo frío en la cuchara y lo acerqué con cuidado a él para no derramarlo. Chika mastica con fuerza y se traga el dulce. _El deseo de besarlo aumenta_ _incontrolablemente_ _después de verlo hacer eso una y otra vez._

Y se me ocurrió una pequeña travesura.

Me acerco a Chika, que está masticando el dulce de leche que se derrama de su boca y, tan pronto como termina de tragar, cierro la boca de Chika con la mía. Su interior está muy caliente y estoy consciente de que puede deberse a su fiebre, **pero me vuelve terriblemente loco**. No importa cuántas veces lo pruebes, el delicioso sabor de sus besos es simplemente excepcional...

**"Así es... Así es como me hiciste beber la sopa".**

**"Lo siento..."**

**"No, fue muy bueno. Gale-san, si te gusta, ¿Puedes darme de comer de la misma manera otra vez?"**

No pensé que pudiera escuchar esas palabras de la boca tímida de mi compañero... Puede ser que solo esté verdaderamente motivado por su enfermedad.

**"Oh, por supuesto. Te daré de comer tanto como quieras".**

Me conmovió sentir su sonrisa y escuchar sus jadeos. Es un secreto que me vi obligado a luchar con la razón de tomarlo sobre la cama mientras Chika me miraba con los ojos húmedos al comer...

Me convierto en la bestia favorita de Chika y me sumerjo con él en la cama. Por supuesto, existe el propósito de calentarlo tanto como pueda utilizando mi pelaje... Después de un rato, Chika se voltea. Presiona su cuerpo y su cara contra mi pecho, suspira profundamente y me abraza también. Levanta la vista y me sonríe de nuevo, _así que le_ _sonrio_ _también._

Doug llegó después de un rato.

**"Oh, ¿Ya se durmió?"**

**"Acabo de darle de comer."**

**"Bueno, eso estuvo bien. Creo que el Chika de hoy es extrañamente adorable."**

**"Eso puede ser cierto. Gracias a eso disfruté mucho de darle arroz".**

**"¿A qué te refieres?"**

**"Es un secreto".**

**"** **Jodete** **entonces"**

Doug también se quita la ropa, se convierte en una bestia, entra a la cama y abraza a Chika.

**"Doug..."**

**"¿Um?"**

**"Sebastián dice que Chika soñó con su antiguo mundo y su antiguo trabajo"**

**"¿Es así?"**

**"Sí."**

**"Gale, ¿Qué pasaría si Chika pudiera regresar a su mundo original? ¿Piensas que nos elegiría? ¿A tí? ¿A los niños? ¿O sería mejor despertar siendo un doctor que tuvo un sueño muy extraño?"**

**"Yo..."**

No puedo responder a la pregunta repentina de Doug.

**"Olvídalo, no vale la pena pensar en cosas feas justo ahora ¿Verdad?"**

Doug cerró los ojos, así que yo lo hago también.   
Su pregunta fue algo que nunca había pensado, aunque sabía que era una posibilidad. Chika de repente se perdió en este mundo, por lo que sería normal si también hubiera una manera de irse a casa. ¿Qué hará cuando lo encuentre? ¿Qué pasará entonces? No importa lo que le hemos dado... Haber sido violado por años, es algo que yo desearía olvidar con todas mis fuerzas. No, es estúpido pensarlo tanto, porque al final es Chika quien elige y nosotros solo podemos aceptar.

Pero...

Aún así...


	13. Los días con mi familia

La temporada de nevadas y heladas ha llegado a su fin y la temporada de sentir el aliento de una nueva vida finalmente ha comenzado. Los niños han crecido mucho y está claro que Richt está particularmente motivado por esta nueva fecha porque sus articulaciones cambiantes dejaron de doler.  
Quería disfrutar esto con él y con mi Hikaru, así que decidí tomar un descanso y salir de campamento.

Además de nuestra familia, los miembros invitados son Theo y el pequeño Grants. Héctor, que tiene un trabajo con un reino nacional de otro país, derramó muchas lágrimas porque no podía acompañarnos y, en cuanto a por qué Grants viene solo, se debe a qué Mintz está esperando al niño de Parish esta vez. Inmediatamente después de saber del embarazo, ambos se involucraron completamente con Mintz y el niño en su vientre, y aún así, cuando les preguntamos si querían venir, Grants se emocionó mucho y comenzó a sacudir su cola. Mintz y sus parejas se mostraron reacios porque no querían ser una molestia... Pero siempre es un buen compañero de juego para Richt y quería que mi bebé se divirtiera.

Desayunamos con Grants, que se quedó en mi casa desde anoche. Recientemente, las solicitudes de mis cónyuges se convierten en puros hot cakes. Douglas le pone mucha mantequilla y crema y agrega frutas frescas y mermeladas según su estado de ánimo del día. Tanto Richt como Grants son de tamaño pequeño, toman su desayuno con la boca, con la cara hacia abajo a cuatro patas y se acuestan en el suelo para poder morder. **Son muy lindos cuando están con la cara llena de crema.** Gale lo come con una expresión muy feliz porque le vacía toda una botella de miel y algunas fresas. ¡Estoy muy feliz de haber cocinado las crepas esa vez, porque pude conocer esta etapa de ellos!

Yo soy feliz sosteniendo a mi bebé. Tiendo a servir pequeñas guarniciones de verduras y frutas cocinadas con arroz suave para que la textura permanezca hasta cierto punto, _ya está empezando a comer_. El gesto de tratar de agarrar la comida con su pequeña mano es tan diferente a lo que hace Richt, así que mi corazón se calienta mucho.

Después de terminar la comida y prepararnos para partir, llamamos al señor Alex y al señor Theo: Vamos a ir a un lugar entre el río y el bosque, aproximadamente de 3 a 4 horas desde la ciudad capital. Douglas y Gale solían jugar allí cuando eran pequeños, y parece ser un buen lugar para acampar.

Douglas toma su Arvis Rex y nos lleva a mí y a Hikaru. Gale lleva a Ritcht en Noah. Mi hijo se sienta perfectamente derechito frente a Gale sin ser retenido, como yo con mi pequeño bebé. Me sorprendió un poco esto, pero también me hizo sentir un tanto orgulloso. En un Arvis muy grande llamado Sieg, de Theo, van él, Alex y el pequeño Grants. Los hermanos van muy dignamente, pero Grants está muy ocupado siendo abrazado por Alex y sacando la lengua.

Pudimos entonces, llegar al destino de forma segura sin ningún problema, aunque tuvimos varios descansos. ¡Sin duda fue el mejor lugar para venir a acampar! El río es muy claro, y tan pronto como llegamos a la orilla nos dimos cuenta de que hay muchos peces. Richt y Grants se apresuran a correr para zambullirse... Aunque Gale y Alex estaban persiguiendolos casi de inmediato. Más allá del arroyo y la tierra plana adyacente, un bosque profundo y vasto muestra su hermosa apariencia. Hay muchas flores, frutas y hongos comestibles en el bosque y encontrarlos uno por uno parece ser otro tipo de placer.

He instalado tiendas de campaña en compañía de Theo-sama para que todos podamos disfrutar de la hermosura de la naturaleza en paz. Al terminar, se acercó conmigo y me dijo:

**"Chika, ¿Quieres que me ocupe de Hikaru?"**

**"Pero es una gran oportunidad para tí ¿Por qué no vas a correr con los otros?"**

**"No, quiero estar con Hikaru..."**

Los ojos de Theo mirando a Hikaru muestran varias emociones. Es algo muy tierno... _Cómo cuando Douglas y Gale me ven a mí_. Decido hablar con Theo mientras le doy a Hikaru.

**"Theo, como padre, quiero que Hikaru sea feliz ¿Quieres lo mismo?"**

**"Por supuesto, puedo decir que ya he tenido a mi primer amor... Pero eso no se hizo realidad. En comparación con esa vez, ahora yo siento algo completamente diferente. Mi instinto me lo dice todo el tiempo que lo veo. Mi trabajo es hacer feliz a Hikaru".**

**"¿Es así...?'**

**"Demonios... Yo realmente lo siento. No, puedes olvidarte de lo que acabo de decir y... Olvida todo por favor, y sigamos como hasta el momento."**

**"No, he entendido a la perfección los sentimientos de Theo. Tienes que tener la seguridad de que soy tu amigo y que como amigo, quiero verte bien y feliz. Lo acepto completamente."**

**"Gracias, Chika... ¡Prometo que no voy a portarme mal! Me gustaría seguir observando a Hikaru hasta que crezca... Solamente eso."**

Entonces, _esto es inevitable._

Sin embargo, mi Hikaru es un ser humano y tendrá que hacer un intercambio de magia con él para que estemos realmente seguros. Además de eso, está el hecho de que tiene dos padres... Uno más celoso que el otro.

**"Lo he decidido. Voy a apoyar a Theo con todas mis fuerzas. Si mi bebé te ama cuando crezca y deciden tener una vida juntos, yo no me voy a oponer ¿Bueno?"**

**"Chika-san ... Gracias, lo digo desde el fondo de mi corazón. Por tus pensamientos, por tu mente tan abierta, y por dar a luz a Hikaru".**

Theo se inclinó ante mí.

Douglas vino a mí desesperadamente y le quitó de las manos a nuestro bebé. Más bien, lo arrebató.

**"¿Qué? ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Por qué tiene a Hikaru? ¡Gale!"**

**"Oh, no, no... Estabamos hablando sobre el río. Le pregunté si podía llevar al bebé a la orilla. Y él... Me agradeció por la invitación y me dijo que sí."**

Le pegué en la costilla a Theo-sama para que abandonara este lugar antes de que terminara en tragedia.

**"Ah, bueno... No me gusta jugar en el agua, así que voy a correr en el bosque por un tiempo".**

**"¿Puedo estar contigo?"**

**"Oh, por supuesto que puedes ¿Está bien?"**

**"Me gusta estar en la espalda de mi compañero... Y tal vez podamos encontrar muchos hongos e ingredientes frescos creciendo por allí. Sería feliz si pudiéramos conseguir cualquier cosa que pudiera usarse para la cena''.**

**"Estoy feliz de que te guste mi espalda, pero realmente no puedo confiar en obtener un hongo o ingrediente... O que no vayas a caer."**

Riendo, Douglas se convierte en una bestia y me pone encima de él. Habla con Gale, que está jugando en el agua y luego, nos vamos juntos al bosque.


	14. Los días con mi familia

Entré al bosque con Douglas mientras me aferraba desesperadamente a su espalda... Pero poco a poco me acostumbré y la refrescante sensación de correr con el viento y los alrededores que cambiaban constantemente, me resultó algo más que fascinante.

**"Chika ¿Estás bien?"**

**"Sí, fue muy agradable. El paisaje es muy hermoso y... Entonces entiendo que cuanto más paso con Douglas y con Gale, más me gusta este mundo".**

**"¿Te gusta este mundo...?**

**"Muchísimo. ¡Mira! ¡Allá crecen muchos hongos! ¿Sabes cuáles son comestibles? ¿Puedes decirme cómo distinguir?"**

**"Oh, claro."**

Los hongos que cosechamos son grandes y justo del otro lado, hay muchas verduras y hierbas para la barbacoa que planeaba cocinar. Douglas parecía estar pensando en algo extraño, aunque tal vez solo estaba confundido por los ingredientes que habíamos tomado.

**"¿Pasa algo, Douglas?"**

**"No, no, pero sería mejor regresar pronto. Si solo** **monopolizo** **a** **Chika** **durante todo el día, Gale se enojará''.**

**"Sí, tampoco quiero dejar tanto tiempo a los niños ¿Nos vamos?"**

Al igual que cuando llegué, me subí a la espalda de Douglas para rodear el bosque y regresar a nuestro lugar original, dónde los niños jugaban felices mientras sacaban peces del agua con la boca. Además de eso, Gale, que se convirtió en una bestia, mete una pata en el agua de tanto en tanto y saca peces para hacerlos rebotar en la esquina.

Richt, que me vio llegar, se apresura a llegar hasta mí y grita:

**"¡Mami, mami! Peces ¡Papá tiene peces!"**

Richt sube a mis rodillas, con sus ojitos brillantes mientras agita su cola de un lado para otro. Ciertamente Gale está pescando sin parar.

**"Chika, bienvenido de nuevo. ¡Ven con Richt para que intentemos atrapar peces juntos!"**

La voz de Gale se puede escuchar desde un poco lejos.

**"¡Mami! ¡Atrapar! ¡Atrapar!"**

**"Corre entonces cariño"**

Cuando Richt sacude su cuerpo empapado y deja caer unas cuantas gotas sobre mí, me lame la cara a modo de despedida y se dirige nuevamente hacia Gale.   
La figura de Richt tratando de imitar a Gale para atrapar peces es ciertamente muy encantador. Aunque la raza y el físico son diferentes, creo que es posible que mi niño pueda hacerlo pronto, justo como él. Douglas se mete al río también, aunque solo fue a inspeccionar que nadie se hiciera daño. Cerca de allí, Grants, que logró atrapar uno, llevó el pescado a Alex que lo estaba mirando con mucho orgullo mientras aplaudía por haberlo conseguido casi de inmediato.

**"Alex, para tí..."**

**"Muchas gracias ¿Crees poder conseguir uno más?"**

Grants, entonces asiente con su pequeña cabecita una y otra vez.

**"Grants, estoy muy feliz de ver que ya eres todo un niño grande"**

Y, después de sacudir felizmente su cola y tras recibir una caricia más, se da la vuelta y vuelve a correr en dirección al río. ¡Todos parecen disfrutar mucho del agua! Excepto claro, por Theo y el bebé.

**"¿Qué tal están tus brazos? ¿No sientes que te duelen después de haberlo cargado todo el tiempo."**

**"No, en realidad no pesa casi nada"**

**"Es muy chiquito... Pero recientemente empezó a decir unas palabras ¿Quieres escuchar?"**

Llevo mi rostro frente a Hikaru y señalo su naricita con mi dedo índice. Hikaru lo notó y agarró inmediatamente mi mano mientras decía: **"Ma** **má** **"** Fue una pequeña voz, apenas se entendía... Pero la palabra estaba allí y me encontraba realmente feliz de verlo crecer. No era como Richt, **pero eran ligeros cambios que me llenaban de mucho orgullo.**

**"Me encantaría que comenzara a llamarme por mi nombre si es posible, pero supongo que solo se trata de ser pacientes".**

La expresión de Theo-sama es un caos. Parece que podría derretirse sobre el pasto en cualquier momento...   
Yo sonreí, y me dediqué a mirar en silencio a mi hijo, mis esposos y a mi gente preciosa. La vida en mi tierra original realmente era muy satisfactoria. Tenía un trabajo estable y bien pagado, una casa pequeña, amigos y una vida cotidiana y feliz. Sin embargo, habría vivido siempre igual. Trabajando todo el tiempo, sin descendencia y sin formar una familia. Lo que tengo ahora es una visión de un hogar alegre con el que había soñado desde que era un niño... Algo hermoso, algo que no sé si merezco realmente. Puedo sentir que mis ojos comienzan a arder, pero llorar en un lugar así arruinaría la atmósfera divertida. Mirando hacia arriba para intentar tragar mis lágrimas, puedo escuchar como Richt corre una vez más hacía mí. Me ofrece entonces un pescado, de la misma manera que Grants se lo ofreció a Alex.

**"¿Es para mí? ¿Cómo sabías que quería justo ese?"**

Tomo el pescado y abrazo también a mi lindo Richt. Su pelo negro permanece húmedo, pero eso no me importa en absoluto.

**"Mami... Quiero bajar."**

**"Oh, lo siento. Es solo que estoy muy feliz por tu regalo. ¡Es lo mejor que me han dado últimamente!"**

Cuando digo eso y lo pongo sobre el suelo, Richt felizmente da un par de vueltas mientras balancea su cola para aquí y para allá.

**"Chika, sería mejor que fueras a cambiarte de ropa."**

**"Sí, también quiero comenzar a preparar la cenar ¿O no tienes hambre?"**

**"Para la comida de Chika siempre tengo hambre."**


	15. Los días con mi familia, segunda parte

Cuando alguien habla de un campamento solo puedo pensar en curry, y más curry. Honestamente, el curry es de un color extraño y me preocupa que no sea aceptado por estas personas. ¡No me importa como sea, quiero comerlo y nadie me detendrá! Afortunadamente el otro día en casa finalmente pude cocinar algo muy cercano al tan esperado polvo de curry, por lo que ahora no debería ser tan difícil. Corté los ingredientes en rodajas delgadas, las cebollas, las papas, las zanahorias (aunque, por supuesto no todas) carne y todos los hongos que recogí con Douglas. No creo que haya casi ningún hongo que combine con el curry, pero puedo experimentar un poco.

La receta es un curry ligera y ordinaria con ingredientes ligeramente salteados, condimentos frescos, agua y una cocción a fuego lento.

**"Es un plato con un aroma ligeramente fuerte... Pero les prometo que el sabor está bien."**

Alex, que estaba ayudando, frunce el ceño mientras mira atentamente el curry que se está cocinando. **"Se ve feo."**

**"Para aquellos que lo ven por primera vez, ciertamente este es un color feo ¡Pero te va a fascinar! Cree en mis habilidades al menos un** **poco** **."**

Le dije a Alex que cocinara el arroz y mientras tanto, decidí hacer otro plato. Más sencillo, tal vez. Corté el pan para hacer emparedados de jamón, con pez y también rellenos de curry. Mis compañero y Theo no tienen más opción que preparar una barbacoa y también brochetas de pescado a la parrilla con verduras.

Y de pronto...

**"¡Joven esposo!"**

Tan pronto como levanté la voz, apareció frente a mí un rostro conocido. La aparición de Sebastián y Johann es realmente estimulante para mi corazón.

**"¡Lograron venir aquí después de todo!"**

**"Nuestro trabajo es proteger a Chikayuki y a los niños después de todo".**

**"Gracias por eso... Pero ahora todos estamos bien, vamos a comenzar a cenar así que ¿Les gustaría que comieramos todos juntos?"**

**"Ustedes pueden hacerlo, yo estaré atrás supervisando que todo funcione bien."**

**"¡No, ese no es el sentido de este viaje! Eres parte de la familia también Johann y mis niños te aman."**

**"Pero..."**

Agarro la mano del señor Johann y lo llevo a la fuerza con todos los demás.

**"Chika ¿Que pasó? De pronto trajiste a Johann"**

**"Sí, él hace un trabajo difícil todo el tiempo y quiero que coma una comida deliciosa al menos una vez".**

**"Lo siento tanto Johann, seguramente mi padre te llamó. Le he dicho muchas veces que no te moleste, pero sigue insistiendo una y otra vez".**

**"No, Douglas, estoy orgulloso de ser parte de esta importante misión".**

**"Oh, entonces** **divirtámonos** **todos juntos. Está bien si dejas de esconder tu rostro de esa manera, no es necesario aquí".**

**"Pero..."**

Después de todo, Johann todavía parece preocuparse por su fuerte apariencia. Creo que sin duda es una cara inexpresiva y fuerte pero no está tan mal. ¿Acaso se trata de alguna especie de trauma de la niñez o algo parecido?

**"Lo que Gale intentaba decir es que a nadie le importa una mierda como te veas. A excepción de Chika y los niños, todos los presentes somos horribles."**

Douglas se aproxima y quita por la fuerza la tela que cubre la cara de Johann. Grants y Richt, que lo notaron, corrieron hacia nosotros casi de inmediato. Nuestro guardia había estado ocultando su rostro por mucho tiempo y los niños estaban curiosos por verlo por primera vez. **Así que ahora tenemos unas pequeñas bestias mirando atentamente la cara de Johann.**

**"Yoan..."**

**"Así es, es Johann."**

**"¿Pescamos?"**

**"¡Sí! ¡Pesca con Yoan!"**

Johann pareció muy sorprendido por la reacción de los dos.

**"¿No me tienen miedo estando así?"**

Ninguno contesta, porque no saben a qué se refiere.

**"No te preocupes Johann... Era verdad cuando te decía que ellos te aprecian y te quieren un montón."**

**"Gracias ... ¿Pueden ambos llevarse bien conmigo?"**

**"¿Richt y Yoan?**

**"¡Y yo! ¡¡Y yo!!"**

Johann, que se pone de rodillas, trata desesperadamente de igualar la altura de sus ojos con los de ellos. Es un poco interesante si lo piensas con atención... Alex ya terminó la mayoría de los preparativos para ese entonces.

**"Discúlpame, no debí irme así y dejarte con todo."**

**"No me importa. Más bien, si Johann está feliz yo estoy feliz también. Tiene un trabajo difícil y parece tener muchos recuerdos dolorosas... Pero bueno ¿Qué tal si llamamos a todos a comer?"**

Motivado por sus palabras, la comida comenzó.


	16. Los días con mi familia, segunda parte

Grants está del lado de Alex, Richt está con Johann, Hikaru es de Theo-sama y yo estoy en el regazo de Gale. Sentía un poco de pena por dejar a Douglas solo, pero el estaba a cargo de la barbacoa de todos modos. Por el momento, distribuimos el arroz con curry únicamente a los adultos, pero parece que igual no va a alcanzar.

Después de todo, _debí pensar mejor en las porciones._

**"Tengan cuidado, puede ser un poco picante."**

Primero, mis cónyuges se llevan la cuchara a la boca. Al momento siguiente comienzan a gritar:

**"¡Qué demonios! Es un sabor genial. Bastante delicioso."**

**"Es como dice Doug, un sabor completamente desconocido pero maravilloso. Cuanto más como, más quiero".**

Los adultos restantes llevan las cucharas una tras otra a su boca como si la reacción de Douglas y Gale los hubiese empujado.

**"Esto es realmente delicioso, tío. Ciertamente es picante, pero tiene un buen sabor y un buen equilibrio con el arroz dulce".**

**"Vaya, Chika-san es un genio. Había pensado que olía delicioso, pero no pensé que fuera realmente tan rico. Tienes que decirme cómo hacerlo después"**

Alex, la persona que estuvo trabajando con el curry mientras estaba distraído, es el verdadero genio de la noche. El sabor picante que logró no es tan fuerte así que puedes comer tanto como quieras.   
Cuando miré la cara de Johann, noté que el puso una cuchara en su boca y después se endureció.

**"¿No te gustó, Johann?"**

**"No es eso... Es solo que me sorprendió. El sándwich de chuleta que probé antes fue realmente genial, pero las habilidades culinarias de Chikayuki parecen crecer cada día".**

Por el otro lado, mis niños comen carne y verduras tanto como lo desean mientras que Hikaru toma lentamente de su biberón.

**"Yoan, quiero comer también."**

Aparentemente, Richt le pide a Johann de su arroz con curry. No hay problema con que lo haga, pero estoy un poco preocupado de que sea muy picante para él...

**"Cariño, tal vez no te guste el sabor ¿Puedes intentar comerlo poco a poco?"**

Richt, que come lentamente del arroz con curry, se ve ahora muy feliz. Grants, que lo estaba mirando, comenzó a preguntarle a Alex si podía comerlo de la misma manera.

**"Hablando de eso, estos panes también tienen curry adentro. Espero que les guste, tiene un sabor diferente al que va acompañando con arroz".**

Dicho esto, las acciones de mis compañeros fueron nuevamente más rápidas que la de cualquier otra persona. Le dan una mordida y gritan de nuevo:

**"¡Madre mía! Esto está delicioso también, el curry del interior es muy crujiente y fragante".**

**"El pa y el rico sabor del curry se mezclan dentro de la boca como si fuera magia."**

Y ambos comen un sándwich alternativamente con el curry y el arroz. Los otros adultos también se sirven del pan con curry y los niños parecen estar satisfechos comiendo pedacitos bastante pequeños.

**"Mi abuelo va a morir de la envidia cuando le contemos de esto."**

**"Por favor dime que lo harás de nuevo en casa"**

Por supuesto. Pero no solo el curry sino también la barbacoa era realmente deliciosa. La carne y las verduras con mucha salsa en un pincho, son lo suficientemente ricas como para satisfacer a cada uno de nosotros y lo mejor ¡Es que puedo comerlo de mano de Gale!

**"Esta es** **_"La barbacoa especial de Douglas"_ ** **No es tan bueno como los platos de Chika, pero ¿No está delicioso?"**

Richt, quien recibió un pescado a la parrilla de manos de Douglas, lo sujeta entre su boca y se dirige corriendo hasta aquí.

**"Mami, mami... Tu pez."**

**"Oh, ese es el pescado que Richt tomó para mí ¿Verdad?"** Estaba delicioso y muy tierno. No lo parecía a primera vista, pero estoy seguro ahora de que es lo que yo conozco como "Salmón" **"Vaya, es increíble ¡Que Richt pueda conseguir un pescado tan delicioso por su cuenta es realmente sensacional!"**

Después de acariciar su cabeza, Richt lleva de inmediato una brocheta de pez a las piernas de Johann. Estaba sacudiendo la cola, porque ese lo había capturado también.  
Más tarde, cuando terminamos, nos dividimos en varias carpas para intentar dormir. Por alguna razón, Grants está muy encariñado con Alex así que duerme con él en su tienda junto con su hermano. Gale y Douglas se acuestan con Hikaru y conmigo mientras Ritch se acurruca cómodamente a nuestros pies.

Puedo escuchar el leve sonido del viento balanceando los árbol y el sonido del río a la distancia. _Definitivamente era una noche tranquila._


	17. Los días con mi familia, tercera parte

**"Chika, mi amor, escúchame y levántate"**

De repente, me sacudieron y me hicieron despertar.

**"** **Nh** **... ¿Gale?"**

Si miro un poco a mi alrededor puedo ver que Douglas ya tiene un arma.

**"Lo siento mucho, no quiero que te preocupes pero tienes que moverte junto con los niños ¿Está bien? Solo ve con ellos."**

En ese momento, Johann entra a la tienda.

**"Es una bestia demoníaca."**

Alek y Theo, que estaban siendo resguardados por él, llevaban a Grants entre sus brazos.

**"¿Qué vamos a hacer, tío?"**

**"Aplastarlo. Nada más que eso."**

El hecho de que sea algo parecido a lo que ví estando en el bosque helénico, hace que sienta algo frío corriendo por mi espalda.

**"Chika, no tienes que preocuparte amor. Quédate con los niños y ya."**

**"Theo, ¿Puedes salir junto con nosotros? Chika, Alex, y los niños se van a quedar aquí"**

**"No hay problema."**

Theo-sama saca la espada que había acomodado en su cintura y toma su posición de batalla junto a la entrada. Yo sostengo a Hikaru y a Richt, aprovechando que Alex tiene todavía a Grants. Por supuesto, entiendo que todos pueden matar fácilmente a las bestias, **pero en mí crece un tremendo miedo.** Hikaru comienza a llorar con una pequeña voz... Parece que mi miedo ha sido transmitido a él, porque Richt también está bastante ansioso. Después de un rato, puedes escuchar el sonido metálico de armas golpeando y el sonido de los gemidos y caídas humanos.

**"¿Y Sebastián?"**

**"Tuvo que salir en la madrugada..."**

Mi cuerpo temblaba y la tensión que sentía estaba llegando a su límite... En ese momento, _Richt se escapó de mis brazos,_ tenía a mi bebé así que no pude evitar que saliera corriendo de la tienda. Theo ni siquiera lo notó, el niño se deslizó hacia un lado y pasó junto a él...  
Tal vez mi ansiedad ahora había llevado a mi cuerpo a actuar inconscientemente porque, de manera apresurada empujé a Hikaru contra Alex y perseguí a mi Richt.

**"¡Richt! ¡Espera! ¡Richt!"**

**"¡Chika!"**

Puedo escuchar la voz de Theo-sama gritando desde atrás, pero eso no es importante ahora. Gale, Douglas y Johann tienen sus armas y se enfrentan a un enemigo inmenso. Richt, que está asustado, corre rápidamente en dirección a su papá. Es imparable y constante, está muy asustado. Lo persigo tan bien como puedo, a una velocidad máxima... Mientras tanto, viendo un poco hacía mí derecha, noto que una de las varias personas con las que Douglas estaba lidiando, ahora apuntaba hacia adelante con una flecha en su arco.

Richt está por delante de las flechas.

**"¡Richt! ¡Ritch, alto!"**

Mi hijo se detiene al escuchar mi voz y mira hacia atrás.

**"¡Dios, es Chika!"**

**"¿Chikayuki-sama?"**

Parece que Douglas, Gale y Johann también nos han notado a Ritch y a mi... Pero el arco estaba apretado y la flecha ya estaba a punto de soltarse. Corro todavía más y lo sostengo tan pronto como llego junto a él. Al momento siguiente, tras un sonido agudo, _experimento un dolor terrible._ Como un rayo ardiente que presiona contra mi brazo izquierdo hasta alguna parte de mi pecho.

**"¡¡AH!!"**

Douglas se precipita hacia mí, pero yo no puedo moverme debido al intenso dolor. Theo, que corrió casi tan rápido como yo, comenzó a luchar contra el oponente con el que antes estaba peleando Douglas.

Mi compañero me abraza y grita con mucho miedo.

**"¡Chika! ¡Chika! Mírame, tienes que mirarme únicamente a mí. No te muevas..."**

**"Estoy bien... Pero Ritch..."**

El bebé me sostenía fuertemente y para ese momento, ya había comenzado a llorar. El dolor se extiende gradualmente desde la parte donde la flecha está pegada hacía cada una de mis extremidades. Incluso siento como si pudiera comenzar a vomitar.

**"Richt está bien... Pero tu brazo..."**

**"Tío, yo me ocuparé."**

Lo que puedo escuchar esta vez es la voz de Alex.

**"Alex... ¿Estás seguro?"**

**"Sí, vete... Yo lo** **curaré** **"**

**"Pero..."**

**"¡Vete! O va a ser mucho peor después."**

Cuando Douglas me bajó lentamente sobre el suelo, volvió a sostener la espada y levantó una voz fría que nunca antes había escuchado. **"Gale, olvida eso de llevarlos prisioneros. Mata a todos... Y comienza por aquel".**

**"Perfecto."**

Daba miedo tan solo oírlos.

**"Chi-san, por favor quédate quieto. La flecha penetró completamente, así que vamos a ocuparnos del sangrado. Tengo... Tengo que sacar la flecha''.**

**"Ritch..."**

**"Está bien, Ritch y Hikaru están bien... Confía en mí, por favor."**

Entiendo que Alex está tratando de tranquilizarme con una sonrisa que no encaja para nada con este lugar. Sin embargo, mi brazo izquierdo cambió de un dolor sordo a un dolor severo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los alrededores estuvieran en silencio.


	18. Los día con mi familia, tercera parte

**"¡Chika! ¿Estás bien?"**

**"Lo siento, yo no debí..."**

**"No fue tu culpa, no te disculpes por esto"**

Mis compañeros, los que habrían eliminado a todos los enemigos que tenían de frente, regresan a mí con caras completamente preocupadas. Gale y Douglas están pálidos.

**"La flecha... Quítame la flecha."**

**"Perdón... Trato de... Chika, puede doler un poco así que ten paciencia"**

Douglas me sostiene de los hombros. Ni siquiera sé de dónde salió.

**"Está bien, Alex. Saca la flecha y entonces, comienza a aplicar tus técnicas de curación"**

**"Entiendo."**

**"Johann, córtala."**

**"Maldita sea, ¡Córtala!"**

**"Chikayuki, lo siento".**

Y cortó la punta de la flecha que sobresalía de mi brazo con la daga que tenía en su cinturón. El procedimiento fue difícil de seguir debido al dolor, sentía cada una las vibraciones...

**"¡No puedo sacarla solo!"**

**"... Chika, Gale va a sacar la flecha ¿Entiendes? Definitivamente será muy doloroso. No aguantes tu voz."**

**"Sí..."**

**"Chika, lo siento... Voy a comenzar"**

**"¡Uh...!"**

El dolor fue momentáneo, pero la sensación que atravesó desde mi cuerpo hasta mi cabeza fue tan intenso que pensé que me iba a desmayar.

**"Chika-san, prometo que todo va a pasar muy pronto..."**

La incomodidad se extiende terriblemente desde la herida, probablemente porque Alex ya me está curando. Cuando intento gritar en voz alta debido a mi brazo, puedo ver cómo Douglas presiona su mano contra mi boca para que mis dientes pudieran morderlo a él. Fue muy eficiente, _porque me sentí mejor cuando le clavé los dientes con toda mi fuerza._

**"Chika, ya está... Se acabó".**

La tensión se pierde de mi cuerpo y definitivamente no hay dolor cuando muevo el brazo.

**"Gracias, yo... Mi brazo..."**

**"Traté de curar tus vasos sanguíneos, los músculos y los nervios así como lo aprendí en la conferencia que diste una vez, pero... ¿Está bien?"**

**"Sí. Muchas gracias, Alex."**

Intenté varios movimientos para probar el nivel de la curación, pero parece que no hay efectos secundarios y que todo está perfectamente bien.

**"Chika, no te fuerces demasiado"**

**"Chika, ¿Estás bien? ¿Hay otros rasguños o dolores?"**

**"Sí, estoy bien... Pero Douglas, tu mano..."**

**"No importa, ya veremos después."**

Douglas y Gale definitivamente recuperaron su tono de piel original.

**"Lo siento mucho, debimos prestar más atención con Ritch o..."**

**"No, fue mi culpa... Hice que tuviera miedo."**

**"Más bien, Chika, protegiste a Ritch perfectamente bien. Pudo haber sido terrible sin tí..."**

**"¿Ritch...? ¿Dónde...?"**

Muevo la cabeza para un lado y para otro tratando de dar con mi hijo. Hikaru está en manos de Theo-sama, llorando mientras mira con atención a un tembloroso Grants. Luego, está Gale-san, quién abraza a un cachorro de león completamente histérico.

**"Mami, lo siento... Lo siento"**

Richt continúa disculpándose, con lágrimas que brotan de sus pequeños ojos. Extiendo los brazos para que se pueda acercar:

**"Richt no tuvo la culpa... Tenías miedo porque yo estaba muy asustado ¿Verdad? Lo siento mucho. ¿Me abrazas un momento?"**

Richt continúa llorando, pero al menos ya está conmigo. Pega su hocico y su nariz a mi mejilla mientras sostengo su cabeza para poderlo acariciar.

**"Está bien, ya no hay razón para tener miedo".**

Entonces Johann vino a mi lado y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

**"Chikayuki-sama, fuí el culpable de lastimar su cuerpo... Lo siento, no pude cuidarlo adecuadamente. Aceptaré cualquier castigo que quiera darme".**

**"No digas eso, Johann. Esta fue mi propia decisión. No vamos a buscar culpables."**

**"Pero ..."**

**"Johann, tú siempre cuidas muy bien de nuestro Chika. ¿Por qué tendríamos que castigarte ahora? Chika solo actuó como padre"**

Al decir eso, recuerdo que cuando perseguí a Richt lejos de la tienda, ignoré completamente a Theo.

**"Es verdad... Lamento no haberte dicho nada, Theo. Escuché tu voz desde atrás, pero estaba tan preocupado por Ritch que.."**

**"No, debí prestar más atención... Todo fue culpa mía. Ni siquiera supe cómo reaccionar."**

**"No te preocupes, todavía eres muy joven. Al volver, puedes ir a entrenar con Gale todas las veces que hagan falta hasta volverte mejor de lo que ya eres ahora."**

No solamente él se siente así.

Este evento me recordó mi debilidad e impotencia ante este nuevo mundo. Me hizo pensar en algo que ya tenía en mi mundo desde hace mucho tiempo: _Tengo que volverme más fuerte para proteger a estos niños_.


	19. Hablando de promesas

Hace más de cuarenta años, cuando yo todavía era muy joven, subí al trono para tomar el lugar de mi padre muerto. En ese momento, aunque el número de humanos ya había disminuido gradualmente, a veces se veían un par de ellos caminando por la ciudad.

La primera vez que vi a mi esposo estaba en un mercado. Había dejado el castillo para liberarme de los duros asuntos de mi vida cotidiana... Él estaba vendiendo verduras con su padre. Cuando hablé con ellos y con los otros comerciantes que tenían a su alrededor, me contaron que vivían en las montañas que estaban un poco más lejos de la capital. Venía a vender con su familia, y luego se iba cuando entraba la noche.

Su figura era suave. Un joven delgado que tenía una luz muy fuerte en sus ojos. Cambiaba su expresión facial de vez en cuando y a menudo hablaba sobre su día de una manera completamente divertida. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Si lo pienso ahora, debería haberle solicitado que se casara conmigo inmediatamente después de que sentí que nos perteneciamos pero, considerando su posición, un matrimonio lo obligaría a tener un nivel y responsabilidades que tal vez no quería. Era un humano precioso, un hombre absolutamente libre... Y yo no quería que dejara de ser así. Si era posible, quería esperar. Deseaba enamorarlo.

Intenté hablar con él varias veces, pero nunca se dio cuenta de que era mi compañero... Tal vez nunca lo sintió, quién sabe.

Lo hice todo a la manera tradicional hasta que poco a poco también se familiarizó conmigo, con mis sentimientos y mis palabras y la relación finalmente se profundizó. La última vez que salí a la ciudad, le dije que lo quería... Y que planeaba estar siempre con él.  
Tsuji amaba su casa y un día recibió información de que su aldea humana podría estar siendo atacada por bestias de caza. Ignorando las restricciones de su padre (y las mías) se unió a las tropas militares y corrió a su pueblo. Llevó a su Arvis favorito hasta el límite y avanzó tanto como le fue posible.

Yo solamente pude rezar por él desde el fondo de mi corazón... Pero nunca volvió.

Cabalgué todo el camino hasta su casa, que estaba al lado del arroyo en un pueblo que no conocía pero que había escuchado innumerables veces en sus historias. El fuego había consumido la parte delantera de un edificio... Pero pude escucharlo gritar. Gritar con mucho dolor. Me precipité hacia la puerta y corrí todavía más. Había una escena terrible delante de mí: Su padre, que vendía verduras con él, sacaba mucha sangre de su cuello abierto. El otro hombre, quién suponía era el que lo había dado a luz, tenía la parte inferior de su cuerpo destrozado. Devorado y arrancado por lo que parecían ser unos enormes dientes. La pequeña cabeza de su hermano estaba doblada en una dirección extraña... Y él, que era más importante que mi propia vida, estaba siendo violado por otra bestia frente a mí.

Lo penetraba, convertido en un inmenso oso... Y él solo podía gritar.

Salté sobre la bestia de inmediato. Estaba enojado, estaba tan triste y confundido que lo mate sin darme cuenta aunque no era un hombre fuerte y mis brazos eran algo pequeños.

Yo lo amaba, realmente lo amaba mucho.

**"Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto... Perdón por llegar tarde... Lo siento mucho... Tsuji..."**

Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Lloraba y gritaba desesperadamente mientras que yo, inmerso en un terrible pánico, solo podía decir estúpidamente lo mucho que lo lamentaba.

**"Realmente lo siento... Yo de verdad... Lo siento."**

Mi importante "compañero" fue violado, la importante familia de mi "compañero" tuvo un final miserable, y posiblemente, mi importante "compañero" me odiaba como yo me odiaba a mi mismo.

Cuando llamé a un soldado y le pedí que lo protegiera, me fuí de allí. El pueblo sobrevivió, con él y con otros pocos humanos... No dejaba de sentir la voz de Tsuji, gritando todo el tiempo en mi oído. Diciendo **"Llamé por tí" "Todo este tiempo llamé por tí."** Era incluso más doloroso que si solo me hubiera muerto en ese instante.

Ordené que se protegiera cuidadosamente a los humanos sobrevivientes para que no hubiera sucesos tan terribles como esos en el futuro... Pero solo lo hice pensando en él.

Y de pronto... Después de un inmenso mar de alucinaciones con su voz, me encontré con él nuevamente.  
Lloré demasiado cuando lo tuve de frente, lo sostuve y le dije que me perdonara por tener ese tipo de actitud. Por haber escapado. Lo abracé y se rió con la nariz sobre mi cuello. Sentí de nuevo sus manos y lo escuché decir **"¿Cómo pudiste estar preocupado por eso? Tonto"**

Lo amaba... Amaba al joven que se reía mucho y cambiaba su expresión cuando me veía. Adoraba al hombre que me besó esa vez, el que me dejó acostarme a su lado y hacerle el amor...

Dio a luz a dos niños, Alberto y Douglas, y... Se veía muy feliz de haberlo hecho. ¡Realmente maravillado! Pero yo... Que solo amaba las cosas hermosas que él me daba, olvidé decirle que también amaba sus momentos de dolor.

Y él siempre fue cruelmente arrastrado por esa noche.

Pensé que estaba realmente feliz con su vida, feliz conmigo y con lo que le había dado... Pero un día simplemente se dejó morir. No puedo olvidar las palabras que me dijo, ni la sensación de su mano, ni el rostro que me dedicó esa última vez.

_**"¿Puedes... Cuidar de Alberto y de Douglas? Por favor.** _   
_**No te pongas triste. Lo que me diste fue realmente... Realmente maravilloso y me volvió muy feliz... Pero yo... No pude olvidar. No pude... Dejar de ver esas cosas terribles cada vez que cerraba los ojos... Héctor, no llores.... Siempre fuiste una persona maravillosa como esposo... como padre ... Como rey ... ¿Puedes ayudar... A las humanos que tengan pensamientos como el mío? Por favor, crea un país maravilloso para que nadie sufra lo mismo que yo... ¿Sí?** _   
_**Te amo mucho."** _

Gradualmente, el poder desaparece de esa mano... Y yo solo pude llorar.

 **"Lo siento."** Repetí como la vez en que lo violaron. **"Lo siento tanto..."**

¿Por qué no pude apoyarlo en ese momento? ¿Por qué huí? ¿Por qué lo dejé? ¿Por qué lo escuché? ¿Por qué no le dije que lo amaba lo suficiente? ¿Por qué me castiga así? ¿Por qué me dejó?

Después de su muerte, no fue extraño que me volviera loco.


	20. Hablando de promesas

Utilicé todo mi poder para prohibir la maldición que se les daba a los esclavos sexuales, intenté eliminar los establecimientos de prostitución lentamente y escribí órdenes estrictas para proteger a los humanos y sus aldeas establecidas en Leónidas. Sin embargo, solamente fue algo que sucedía aquí... No pude extender mis ideales a otras naciones u otros gobernantes. Las características de las tribus humanas eran demasiado atractivas como para que las bestias no quisieran tomarlas e incluso daba igual si tenían un compañero o no.

Había tantas bestias que cazaban humanos por diversión que el mercado no podía detenerse de inmediato e incluso se abrieron algunos establecimientos clandestinos. Me lamentaba entonces todo el tiempo, porque no podía cumplir la promesa que le hice a él. ¿Cuántos humanos probaron la misma suerte que Tsuji? ¿Cuántas víctimas tuvieron los mismos pensamientos que él y murieron sin poder hacer nada? Hay quienes me llaman "El Rey Silencioso" porque aparentemente he dejado de hablar de más. ¿Por qué soy el rey sabio solo por hacer lo correcto?

Mis hijos, quienes se quedaron sin papá siendo muy pequeños, crecieron de manera saludable pero con pensamientos complicados.

Un día, Alberto, que estaba en una misión como caballero, trajo a un par de humanos a la casa. Parece que ellos fueron rescatados por él porque el pueblo donde vivían fue atacado por bestias de caza. La mitad de las personas fue asesinada y la mitad fue violada... Se dice que el hombre de raza humana llamado _Cirilo_ , es el compañero de mi hijo. Vaya... En momentos como estos es cuando quiero maldecir mi destino y mi vida y lo que pasó... **Porque mi esposo y Cirilo se comportaban igual.** También odiaba a las bestias, también parecía inmensamente libres.

Sí, igual que él.

Ser amado por Alberto seguramente lo hará feliz... Pero en los primeros días tuve un odio profundo que era difícil de ocultar. No era culpa de nadie, obviamente. No era culpa de nadie más que de mí.

Alberto y Cirilo se casaron y de ellos nació un león y un pequeño humano. Por supuesto, Theodor es un cachorro muy lindo, adorable hasta niveles exagerados... Pero estaba realmente preocupado por Alexei ya que se trataba de un ser humano. No importa los términos en los que estemos, ni la relativa paz que logremos, casi nunca logro estar tranquilo cuando se trata de esa especie y se torna mucho peor al tratarse de mi familia. Para mí desgracia, Douglas también fue cautivado por un humano. Un niño pequeño que fue abusado durante años y tratado como esclavo sexual. Además, se le usó como un juguete para los aristócratas de Catalton y para el disfrute de los invitados más adinerados de una zona baja llamada Kashiwakan. Lo último que supe fue que había sido llevado al callejón de esclavos para venderlo como si fuera una sobra de comida.

Todas las bestias siempre logran hacerme sentir asqueado... **Aunque me alegra que un corazón roto ya no se pueda romper más.**

Sin embargo, cuando lo miró solo veo en él un poco de vergüenza y sus más sinceros sentimientos de confianza para Douglas y para Gale. También, puedo apreciar su intenso amor. No siento las cosas oscuras que por lo general tiene una persona que ha sido abusada. Tampoco veo esas sombras oscuras que tenía Tsuji tras de sí, todo el tiempo.  
Y en realidad, me reconfortaba mucho que Chikayuki fuera así... Que saliera adelante. Que fuera feliz y que sonriera. Es posible que desee pensar que he cumplido mi promesa con Tsuji si logra ver, desde el lugar donde quiera que esté, que logré proteger a los compañeros y a los niños de sus hijos. A Chikayuki, a Alexei y a Cirilo. No tienen pensamientos feos, y tampoco se sienten sucios... Lo estoy haciendo bien entonces ¿No es verdad?

Cuando volvamos a encontrarnos otra vez, entonces utilizaré las cosas que aprendí aquí y haré que seamos muy felices de nuevo. Lo haré reír y quitaré las cosas malas de su mente para que no se vuela a ir antes que yo. Esa es la promesa que siempre hago yo, _justo antes de dormir._


	21. La noche gobernada por el oso

Poco después de ese campamento, escuché el trasfondo de las bestias que nos atacaron. Parecía que habían estado siguiéndonos el rastro por un buen tiempo, pero ni Douglas ni Gale me dijeron nada aunque lo sabían desde mucho antes. Tenía un poco de miedo de las expresiones de mis dos cónyuges cuando dijeron **_"Está bien, porque no te dejaremos salir de nuevo"._**

Según la información del señor Alex, estaba claro que la Nación de Catalton se encontraba involucrada y el objetivo era yo. Más que eso, solo me preocupaba que el caso dejara un trauma severo para nuestro Richt y el pequeño Grants. A pesar de que son bestias a las que les gusta pelear entre si, todavía son unos bebés y me alarmaba cómo la experiencia de ser atacados tan salvajemente afectaría su crecimiento...

Esa vez sentí un miedo terrible. El perder a alguno de mis amados cónyuges o a mi hijo, era mayor que el miedo a ser el blanco de una estúpida flecha. Es verdad, desde entonces he estado pensando en volverme un hombre fuerte, pero aún no he encontrado la manera adecuada y ahora estoy todavía más agobiado porque había planificado una fecha junto con Gale para... Para intentar tener también a sus hijos.

Es claramente un mal momento.

Gale me dijo que esperaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. No tenía que ocurrir precisamente ahora. Pero para ser sincero, quería tener al bebé de Gale lo antes posible. Él fue la persona que me salvó de este infierno, _y por eso es sumamente especial para mí._

Douglas, que fue participe de los planes, se quedó a pasar la noche con Héctor y con los niños... Así que ahora estoy a solas con Gale.

Limpié cada parte de mi cuerpo en el cuarto de baño y me dirigí de inmediato con Gale, que ya estaba esperando por mí en la habitación.  
Después de dar a luz a Hikaru y a Richt, hemos compartido las noches muchas veces ya... Sin embargo, como estamos allí con la mera intención de conseguir tener un niño, puedo sentir que mi cuerpo tiembla un poco debido a los nervios y a la emoción.

En el dormitorio, Gale se encuentra sentado en una esquina de la cama, y me mira atentamente con esos ojos esmeralda que tanto me fascinan.

**"¿Chika? Parece que tu cuerpo tiembla un poco ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Hace frío?"**

Gale siempre es tan amable conmigo que puedo decir que realmente me ha comenzado a mal acostumbrar.

**"No, está bien. Es solo que, estoy muy nervioso..."**

**"Oh, no tienes que estarlo. Ven aquí, mi amor".**

Me subí a la cama y me acerqué así como me lo indicó... Él me sonríe suavemente, extiende las manos y sostiene las mías justo en medio para intentar darme calor.

**"Mi precioso "compañero". Es realmente un sueño para mi que tú puedas dar a luz a mis hijos... Lo he pensado por mucho tiempo, lo he querido siempre."**

**"Gale es una persona especial para mí, así que..."**

**"Pero ya te lo dije, podemos esperar más. Todo lo que quieras hasta que te sientas preparado"**

**"No, estoy bien. ¡Estoy preparado! Gale, fuiste la primera persona que me necesitó y sostuvo gentilmente en un mundo que solo me lastimó. Eres especial, eres absolutamente querido para mí. Te amo demasiado."**

**"Entonces... ¿Está bien si comienzo a sostenerte?"**

Puedo ver claramente que los ojos de mi compañero se tiñen del color de la lujuria cuando me sostiene entre sus brazos y me mira a la cara. De su aliento caliente y de su respiración descompensada, se transmitió la emoción de Gale... Me alegré de sentir que estaba emocionado por mí, y sonreí antes de que su lengua se enredara con la mía. Mi interior es golpeado, lo recorre completamente y me acaricia con cuidado... _Cómo si de verdad se estuviera preparando para comenzar a comerme._  
Cuando su lengua se soltó y separó su rostro del mío, el hilo de saliva que me conectaba a mí y a Gale parecía de pronto terriblemente obsceno.

La boca de mi esposo baja por mi pecho.

Mi pezón, el que ya estaba demasiado inflamado por el comportamiento frecuente de los dos, se hincha de golpe debido a sus succiones, su recorrido en círculos y las pequeñas mordiditas que pronto no hacen más que llenarme de un inmenso placer.

**"** **Umm** **..."**

Cada vez que lame justamente en esa parte, lo siento tan fuerte que sin querer hago una voz bastante ronca. Mi pezón, que estaba batallando para resistir los estímulos de su lengua, ahora se enrolla con su dedo, se tuerce suavemente y luego se frota una y otra vez.

**"¡** **Huh** **!"**

Gale me mira a la cara. La expresión facial de ese hombre hace que el sexo se sienta extremadamente bien. _Es delicioso._

**"Chika, eres tan lindo"**

**"Oh, deberías... Dejar de lamer..."**

Cuando me lame el pezón nuevamente, me duele la parte baja de la cintura y eso me da algo de vergüenza... Sostengo la cabeza de Gale, que está muy ocupado con su lengua, y agarro su cabeza fuertemente de vez en cuando porque no sé que más hacer para resistir. Aunque su cabello esté recortado, no deja de estimular mi pecho cuando baja y luego sube.

**"Eres tan hermoso que no lo resisto. Quiero estar dentro de tí ahora pero, primero tengo que prepararte para que no vaya a doler... ¿Bueno?"**

**"No... Está bien ya. ¡Está bien hacerlo ahora!"**

**"Déjame acostumbrarte más cuidadosamente, amor. Puede ser un poco duro para Chika después de tanto tiempo sin hacer nada. No quiero lastimarte..."**

**"Por favor ..."**

¡Ya siento que mi cuerpo se está quemando solo por acariciar mi abdomen! Cuando me sostiene y me pone a gatas, me coloca una especie de bálsamo frío por detrás... Parece ser como siempre, así que intento acostumbrarme a sus dedos. Pero luego, **sentí que también estaba su lengua.**  
La sensación de ser golpeado por detrás con algo suave, húmedo y grueso que es completamente diferente de sus dedos, me hace tener un sentimiento de inmoralidad y de placer tremendo que correr por mi espalda.

**"Eh, ah... Gale... Está muy sucio".**

**"No hay necesidad de ser tímido ahora mi amor, déjame amarte como quiera"**

Mi cuerpo es sacudido por el deseo que arrastra su lengua ancha. Esa que hábilmente entra y me roza hasta volverme flexible. Ciertamente se siente bien, pero es difícil de disfrutarlo debidamente porque también es muy extraño. Cada vez que se mueve dentro y fuera de mí, el sonido obsceno de su saliva hace eco y las membranas resuenan en la habitación. El movimiento me hace sentir como si estuviera a punto de eyacular solo con las caricias de su boca. _Culpo entonces a mi lado sensible._

**"¡Oh! Dios... ¡Gale!"**

Los dedos gruesos y largos de mi compañero avanzan lentamente, coincidiendo a la vez con los movimientos expertos de su lengua. Su dedo parece haber encontrado el lugar que me gusta y comienza entonces a acariciarlo tan hábilmente como siempre. Suave y de arriba para abajo. Es tanto placer que mi cabeza está ya de color blanco. Los movimientos de su lengua se convierten en algo más intenso y sus estímulos me hacen gritar más de una vez.

**"¡Gale! ¡Gale, Gale!"**

**"Está bien, mi amor... No pasa nada..."**

Yo, que comencé a convulsionar y temblar completamente, derramé mucho semen pegajoso sobre mi abdomen. Fue tan fácil y tan bueno, que también comencé a llorar sin darme cuenta.

Ah, realmente quería más.

**"Chika, tu cuerpo es realmente obediente y adorable. Quiero que te sientas mejor. Quiero que me sientas mucho más."**

Reanudó la caricia con su lengua y con sus dedos sin darme tiempo para descansar o recomponer mi respiración.

**"No... Ya no, no golpees allí..."**

La próstata que se ha vuelto irritable después de hacerme eyacular, ahora ya no soporta más sus dedos. Solo tiemblo y agarro la sábana con una mano torpe. Las convulsiones, que son completamente diferentes de cuando voy a venirme, envuelven todo mi cuerpo y hacen que todo de mi sea un desastre.

No podía pensar en nada más. Ya estaba fuera de mi voluntad.

Gale gruñe y jadea como si le fuera difícil respirar por la nariz. Parece afiebrado cuando se inserta lentamente detrás de mí y luego va hasta el fondo. **Lo recibo sin ninguna resistencia...** porque lo estuve esperando desde antes de comenzar. Mi respiración se vuelve espesa y mi cuerpo se retuerce entre sus brazos. Es maravilloso, me encanta que sea así. Que se meta y se sienta tan mío.

**"Chika, ¿No te duele?"**

Su pene es caliente y grueso y yo soy absolutamente estrecho. Respondí que no, pero la sensación de opresión y ardor era inusual. Su dulce aliento no dejaba de pegarme en el oído... Tampoco parecía que quisiera detener su voz.

**"Chika... Te amo. Te amo demasiado"**

Sostiene mi barbilla y me gira hacia un lado para darme un maravilloso beso que vuelve a hacer que mi lengua y la suya se enreden. Siento que cada parte de mi interior se expande por cada movimiento... Me lame las mejillas y se disculpa por las lágrimas que dejé escapar. El sonido de sus embestidas era muy fuerte, incluso podía distinguir el burbujeo de sus fluidos dentro de mí. Cuando salía y luego volvía a entrar, una ola de placer atravesaba mi espalda, se instalaba en mi vientre y me hacía doler.

Gale debió darse cuenta de eso porque me acomodó, me besó el cuello y me abrazó gentil y tiernamente por detrás.

**"¿Estás bien, mi amor...?"**

Ya no puedo devolverle las palabras, pero moví la cabeza para responderle que sí. Gale volvió a hacer otro sonido de satisfacción y aceleró su movimiento de cadera. El momento me dio el placer de percibir como mi vista se nublada y me dio la felicidad de sentirlo hacerse más grueso. Respirando y murmurando mi nombre cada que se sentía bien. Yo también tuve problemas para suprimir mi voz, más aún cuando Gale, de un modo amable, pone sus dientes suavemente en mi cuello y me asienta una mordida. Es un placer desagradable, un dolor en el cuello que atravesó mi cuerpo y mi cabeza. Después, la escena se vuelve suave y, finalmente, su movimiento se detiene.

Intenté apartarme para abrazarlo pero él me detuvo y me dijo:

**"Chika, todavía estoy dentro de tí, es peligroso moverse tanto".**

No respondo, pero vuelvo a inclinar la cabeza y separo los labios de Gale con mi lengua para que me pueda besar. Al final, nos abrazamos y nos acostamos en la cama para tomar un breve descanso. Al menos, hasta que mi cuerpo se tranquilizara un poco más.

Si fuera como otros días, este sería el final de nuestro encuentro. Gale por lo general me abraza justo después y Douglas también lo hace mientras me preguntan si algo me duele o si me siento bien. Estoy seguro de que Gale está conteniendo sus instintos terriblemente porque me dijo que solo quería hacerme sentir bien. _Pero quiero que Gale esté satisfecho también._

No, puede ser que tenga una idea absolutamente egoísta de que Gale, como Douglas, revele su verdadera naturaleza como bestia. Pensé que hoy sería la única forma de poner en práctica mis deseos.

**"Gale, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar."**

**"¿Qué pasa? ¿, Te sientes bien?"**

Cuando levanté mi cuerpo y me senté, Gale se levantó y también hizo lo mismo.

**"Bueno... Yo quería saber... ¿Gale está feliz conmigo?"**

**"¿Qué pasa de repente? Por supuesto que estoy feliz contigo. Incluso si no hacemos estas cosas, solo con poder abrazarte soy terriblemente feliz".**

**"No, no, me preguntaba si... ¿Realmente hiciste todo lo que querías? ¿Lo disfrutaste?"**

**"¿Por qué dices eso? Cuando te abracé por primera vez comencé a correr un poco fuera de control así que... Ahora estoy bastante satisfecho conmigo mismo por controlarme"**

**"Pero yo... Quiero decir, ¡Es una gran oportunidad! Gale, estoy muy feliz ahora mismo y no quiero que te contengas conmigo. Puedes ser tan rudo como desees así que..."**

**"No, Chika... No quiero meterme contigo. Tengo miedo ¿Y qué si te lastimó? ¿Y si termino haciendo algo más agresivo que Doug?"**

**"No importa"**

**"Pero, Chika ..."**

**"Gale, ¿No quieres abrazarme? ¿No quieres que tenga a tu bebé?"**

**"Oh, por supuesto".**

**"Si ese es el caso, entonces tómame"**

Rápidamenteme me siento sobre él y bajo las manos por su espalda para tocar y jugar con su cola.

**"¡Chika!"**

**"Por eso no querían que tocara las colas de nadie más... Esta es la zona erógena de las bestias ¿Verdad? Seguramente se siente bien".**

La cola de Gale es pequeña, pero con una buena elasticidad. La sensación de tacto es suave y esponjosa y me hace sentir que puedo tomar de él tanto como quiera. Masajeo la cola sin ningún esfuerzo.

**"Chika... Chika, ¡Espera!"**

La mano que intentó detenerme se detuvo a la mitad y luego se hundió bajo mi cabello. La garganta de Gale saca sonidos ahogados, gruñe y gime como nunca antes.

Los cambios en su cuerpo comenzaron a suceder.

La luz suave envuelve todo su cuerpo, los colmillos afilados salen de su boca, aparece pelo de oso en su espalda y también unos brazos rugosos y manos grandes con garras que se extienden por sus dedos. Cuando la luz se asentó, había una figura de Gale muy inusual a la de hace unos minutos.

**"Esto es ..."**

Se había convertido en una bestia completa.

**"Chika... Ya no puedo..."**

**"Está bien... No tienes que ser amable todo el tiempo''.**

Puedo sentir un hormigueo en la parte inferior de mi cuerpo debido a sus palabras susurradas justo en mi oído.

Estoy tan excitado...

Mi cuerpo es empujado con mucha fuerza y clavado contra la cama.

**"Ah, Chika... Chika..."**

Mi corazón late fuera de control ante el susurro que sube por su garganta.

Gale me ama, _realmente me desea mucho ahora..._ Y sus ojos salvajes lo demuestran más que otra cosa. Parece que ya perdió toda la razón, y la luz de la lujuria en él me atrapa y me vuelve loco. Siento un ligero miedo y el cuerpo que antes estaba ordenado, ahora ya no puede moverse. Incluso he olvidado cómo respirar y el único aliento que recibí fue el suyo cuando se juntó más a mí...

Este Gale es diferente del que me tomó hace unos minutos, lo sé. Es una bestia que ahora está motivado por el instinto. La sorpresa que me golpeó cuando me abrió las piernas fue instantánea y me di cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo desesperadamente las sábanas. Me duele la espalda y la parte donde comienzo a conectarme con Gale, está caliente. Cada vez que respiro, soy atacado por el dolor y la incomodidad de ser golpeado por el pene de una bestia.

Aparentemente, me desmayé por un momento cuando me atravesó. Al mirar hacia el frente, hay una cara de un oso mostrando sus dientes afilados.

**"Gale..."**

Y luego está la sensación de que sus colmillos penetran mi piel. No es indoloro, pero siento más alegría que otra cosa. Puedo sentir la sangre caliente saliendo de mi piel perforada... Pero esta bestia lo lame con mucho amor

**"Siempre quise grabar mi marca en ti y saborearte... No quería lastimarte pero ahora no puedo soportarlo más... Doug va a... ¿Me perdonarías...?"**

**"No hay nada que tenga que perdonar..."**

**"Chika..."**

Solo puedo sentir el signo de la bestia feroz de Gale, que se moja la boca con sangre y se lame la lengua mientras su expresión se convierte en una sonrisa majestuosa. Era un animal que estaba satisfecho con mi cuello y que luego metió también sus colmillos en mi pecho plano, luego en mi vientre, luego en mis dos brazos, muslos, pantorrillas y en las marcas anteriores. Lame la sangre con una mirada digna, como si fuera un gran festín.

**"Chika... Estás delicioso... Realmente eres... Dios, Chika."**

Está tan satisfecho que empuja los colmillos nuevamente hacia mi piel, que está completamente dañada. ¿Es esto el mismo sentimiento que tienen las presas? Los herbívoros a veces lloran cuando los carnívoros se los comen, pero mueren con una mirada digna. En mí hay un fuerte deseo de que Gale siga comiéndome más que el dolor punzante de sus destrozos...  
A partir de ahí, el olor de un bosque verde fresco va a la deriva y me atrae como una feromona mortal.

**"Oh, Gale. ¡Gale! ¡Gale!"**

Mi garganta grita de nuevo y su cuerpo comienza a golpearme. Cada vez que se hunde, un terrible impacto y placer golpean todo mi cuerpo. Cuando mi boca, que sigue escupiendo frases sin sentido, se bloquea con una boca más grande, la lengua gruesa se arrastra entonces por todas direcciones. Sabe a sangre y a dulce... Y esa sensación misteriosa me vuelve a levantar. Mi cuerpo se sacude sin renuencia una y otra vez hasta adaptarse a las cosas calientes y grandes de mi compañero. El dolor se desvanece.

**"Ah... Cariño."**

Gale me expande y me aplasta. Sentí un gran placer inimaginable y me perdí con el rumbo de sus estocadas.

**"Ah, allí... Es... ¡No!"**

Un impacto increíble golpeó todo mi cuerpo. No podía esperar más y comencé a utilizar también mis pies para impulsarme...

**"Ah, Chika, Chika... Tu eres mío. Me perteneces... Nunca más voy a soltarte, no puedes ir con nadie más"**

**"No, muy profundo... ¡Se va a romper!"**

**"Está bien, no te romperé..."**

Perforó mi cuerpo, se metió tanto que me provocó convulsionar y drenar todas mis lágrimas y mis fluidos y simplemente... me dejé llevar por el momento mientras le acariciaba los brazos, la cabeza y sus orejas.

Eyaculó al mismo tiempo que yo, y el semen tibio mojó por completo las sábanas hasta hacer una escena indecente. Gale me sonríe satisfactoriamente, pero no se deja de mover. Una y otra vez, sus caderas se mueven y mi vientre se empuja hacia arriba. **Mi conciencia cesó allí.** Pero justo antes de eso, escuché una pequeña disculpa.

Cuando desperté, había un grueso pecho frente a mí y unos vendajes se envolvían alrededor de todo mi cuerpo. Creo que podría ser un poco exagerado... Pero estamos hablando de Gale.

**"Buenos días."**

**"Buenos días... Yo, sobre lo de anoche..."**

**"¡Detente! No te disculpes, Gale. Hiciste lo que quería. Estaba muy feliz de ver algo que generalmente no veo en ti."**

**"Pero tienes estas herida ..."**

**"No es una cicatriz grande y este tratamiento es un poco exagerado. Deja de preocuparte".**

Cuando su rostro se puso a mi misma altura, los gentiles ojos de mi Gale estaban allí. Me encantan estos suaves y hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

**"Te amo tanto."**

El sonrío y besó un par de veces mi frente y mis mejillas. **"Ahora, todavía queda mucho hasta el amanecer, así que es mejor descansar un poco más".**

**"Sí, estoy de acuerdo".**

Me abrazó y me acarició el estómago lentamente con los ojos cerrados.

**_"Espero que puedas tener a mi bebé..."_ **


	22. El día en que todo cambió

Ha pasado un año desde que nacieron Hikaru y Richt.

Aunque hubo algunos problemas, la vida diaria tranquila y feliz continuó y pude crear una etiqueta de gremio para Ritch cuando fue su cumpleaños. En cuanto a Hikaru, parece que tomará un poco más de tiempo porque el control de sus habilidades no es estable. Tampoco cuenta con la fuerza necesaria.

Richt, un león negro como el de las leyendas, que tiene a un hombre de otro mundo como "madre" y a Douglas como padre. _No es difícil el suponer que tendrá que andar por un camino difícil._ Más aún, porque la información de la etiqueta mostró que Richt era en realidad, un **Animus**... Ser un Animus en un clan de leones parece ser tan raro que no se ha registrado un caso así en los últimos cien años. Su existencia es extraña incluso en comparación con Richam, que es un raro Animus de la tribu de los osos. Mis compañeros dicen que no debería de preocuparme, pero no hay duda de que poder tener niños es una gran diferencia con respecto a los otros leones... Y eso tendrá algún tipo de impacto en su vida. AH ¿Qué debería de hacer?

**"Chika, ¿Estás pensando en algo extraño otra vez? Sé lo que te preocupa, pero eso es algo sobre lo que no podemos hacer nada. Solo necesita una buena guía, y casualmente te tiene a tí".**

**"Así es. Mi padre parece haber tenido momentos difíciles siendo un oso Anima, pero al final lo que tanto odiaba se volvió su más grande orgullo. Yo siempre estoy trabajo porque ahora él es inmensamente feliz en compañía de su familia".**

Mi corazón seguía sintiéndose muy agobiado así que no podía responder a las palabras de ánimo que me dieron Douglas y Gale... Afortunadamente, la prueba de habilidades de mi hijo fue más que excelente. Heredó mi inteligencia y mi magia y la habilidad física de su papá. El personal del gremio también se sorprendió y me felicitó diciendo que sería un placer verlo desarrollarse laboralmente en un futuro. Richt también puede cambiar a una forma humana completa ahora. Su cabello negro es similar al mío, pero sus brillantes ojitos marrones son completamente parecidos a los de Douglas. Pensé que estaría en su forma humana la mayor parte del tiempo, pero parecía ansioso por esto y pronto regresó a ser un animal.  
Opinaba que tenía que acostumbrarlo rápidamente a la vida en forma humana, pero Douglas me dijo que debería dejar que fuera a su propio ritmo. Paso por paso.

**"No necesitas más estrés..."**

Y era verdad. Como resultado de esa noche, el hijo de Gale ha crecido constantemente dentro de mi vientre. Mi estómago está notablemente más hinchado que en el embarazo anterior... _Aunque es seguro que nazca hasta el mes de enero._

Mintz ya había dado a luz a su segundo hijo. El niño de Parish, un hermoso conejito que a heredado los ojos de él y el color de pelaje entre rubio y rosado que tiene Mintz. Su nombre es Mils, que significa "Flor."

El entorno a mi alrededor ya cambió mucho con la presencia de tantos niños pero, además de eso, el rey Alberto decidió introducir la educación obligatoria para todos los residentes de la ciudad capital. La historia que le conté a Mintz fue transmitida a todas las personas del gabinete real, así que me pidieron una explicación más detallada y como resultado, lo primero que se estableció fue el hacer posible que cualquier ciudadano recibiera cinco años de educación básica cuando cumplieran los diez.

Puede haber muchas cosas a considerar en este plan, como los costos y la dificultad de asistir a la escuela dependiendo del entorno familiar, pero hay expertos que tienen ideas mucho mejores de lo que yo puedo ofrecer. Si esto va bien, después de graduarse a la edad de quince años, podrán ingresar a una escuela que les enseñará habilidades especializadas para brindarles una amplia gama de oportunidades de elección de carrera. Una especie de capacitación para después entrar al gremio o para ayudar con algún negocio familiar.  
Solicité que se pudiera establecer una escuela de formación médica y también, el establecimiento de una escuela de enfermería. En este mundo, donde no existe el concepto de una hospitalización prolongada, por supuesto que no hay un área de enfermería... Entiendo que los clérigos del templo se ocupan de aquellos que se han tomado un tiempo extra para sanar pero, me gustaría que los interesados aprendan conocimientos más especializados. En primer lugar, la presencia de una enfermera es indispensable en el campo médico, _más aún en los lugares donde se realiza una cirugía._

De hecho, tengo que decir que estoy bastante orgulloso de que el conocimiento que tengo se esté afiliando cada vez más a las técnicas de curación mágica. Las enfermedades complejas y las enfermedades invisibles pueden curarse ahora con una alta taza de éxito. Sin embargo, cuanto más intensos sean los síntomas o más complicada sea la enfermedad, más molestias experimentará el paciente con la técnica de curación otorgada... Y entonces, es cuando recurriremos a una intervención quirúrgica tradicional.

Los elfos están haciendo todo lo posible por crear buenas anestesias, encontrar medios viables para realizar transfusiones de sangre y por encontrar la medicamentos esenciales para las cirugías futuras. Parece que el nuevo conocimiento que les brindo es muy gratificante, pues originalmente eran inteligentes. Criaturas ansiosas por saber y que dedican la mayor parte de sus vidas a estudiar

También hay innumerables cosas que quiero crear y para las que necesito ayuda, como las pruebas de ultrasonidos, pruebas de radiación, pruebas de células, pruebas bioquímicas, pruebas de sangre y pruebas microbiológicas.  
Vergonzosamente, sé muy poco sobre el principio activo de estas máquinas porque siempre confié en los técnicos de laboratorio y nunca investigué por mi cuenta.  
Como era de esperar, un día llegó una mano amiga: Era una tribu de hadas. Personas mágicas que amaban las cosas nuevas y divertidas y cuya naturaleza parece ser utilizada en el desarrollo de equipos mágicos. Llegaron a Leónidas porque escucharon el rumor de que había aparecido algo nuevo y divertido. **Yo.**

Por supuesto, para desarrollar justo lo que deseo se requiere tener conocimientos médicos básicos, por lo que ofrecí para ellos un par de conferencias privadas y tres o cinco clases magistrales... Debo decir que sus habilidades eran mucho más altas de lo que había imaginado y ahora estoy más que seguro de que los dispositivos médicos se desarrollarán uno tras otro en un futuro próximo y en un periodo relativamente corto. Me alegra mucho que el futuro que me presentó Alberto la primera vez que lo conocí, sea una solida realidad ahora. ¡Estoy realmente orgulloso de salvar personas en este mundo con los conocimientos que aprendí celosamente en Japón!

Fue un día gratificante y como era un poco adicto al trabajo quería continuar haciéndolo sin parar por todo un día o más días... Pero ellos me contestaron con un rotundo y simple **NO.** "Tienes que pensar en tu bebé" "Tienes que pensar en tí" "¿Y qué pasa si son dos?" Y entonces me di obligado a tomar un día libre.


	23. El día en que todo cambió

Para mi descanso, pensé que podría relajarme en casa la mayor parte de mis días... _Pero decidí que sería bueno ir a la ciudad con Gale y con los niños_.

Hikaru me está sosteniendo, y Richt, convertido en una bestia, tiene la carita descansando sobre el hombro de Gale. Aparentemente parece que su pasatiempo favorito recientemente es sumergirse en la ropa de mis cónyuges o dormir con la nariz pegada a sus cuellos mientras le acarician la cabeza.

**"Mami hay mucha gente... ¡Mira mami!"**

El paisaje visto desde los brazos de un hombre alto, siempre es muy interesante para él. Parece divertirse mucho.

 _Caminé por la ciudad sosteniendo la mano de mi compañero_. La sobreprotección de Gale estuvo en su apogeo desde que se descubrió lo de mi embarazo, pero se ha calmado recientemente después de que Douglas comenzara a ayudarlo también. Me gustaría mantenerme quieto para que se sienta más tranquilo... ¡Pero es que no puedo hacerlo así!

**"Siento que mi hijo ha crecido mucho últimamente, pero ¿Gale quiere que sea un humano o un oso?"**

**"Si tuviera que tomar una decisión... Escogería ambos".**

**"Tengo los mismos sentimientos. Mintz-san me dijo que tengo la misma posibilidad de tener uno u otro así que... solo Dios sabe lo que sucederá".**

**"Ese día entré verdaderamente profundo en ti. No me sorprendería si tienes** **quintillizos** **."**

Gale disfruta mucho de molestarme así. Se ríe y me besa sobre las mejillas que ya se pusieron completamente calientes.

Cruzamos unas casas, el mercado de la ciudad y algunas calles comerciales que vendían artículos variados para niños. Al final, entramos en una cafetería de buena reputación dónde comí algunos platos de un arroz delicioso, compramos ropa y dulces para nuestros hijos y compré también unos ingredientes que necesitaba para las futuras cenas. Pronto, el brazo de Gale estuvo lleno y las manitas de Ritch se pusieron pegajosas por el último algodón de azúcar.

**"Caminamos mucho ¿No estás cansado?"**

**"Sí, estoy un poco cansado. ¿Te gustaría que compremos una bebida para que podamos sentarnos un poco?"**

**"O podemos ir al parque de allí y comprar algo dulce. Ritch, ¿Tienes algo que quieras comer?"**

**"¡Crepas! ¿Podemos comer crepas, papá?"**

**"¿Estás seguro? ¿Quieres ir a ver si podemos comprarla juntos?"**

**"¡Juntos!"**

Richt, que tiene la cara junto a la de Gale, comienza a morderle la nariz porque esa es su nueva forma de demostrar que está muy entusiasmado con algo. _Mis_ _labios se aflojan por la ternura del momento._ Habíamos decidido disfrutar de nuestro paseo sin preocuparnos de que mi nombre hubiera sido dado a la tienda de crepas por alguna extraña razón... En realidad, parece que hay una tienda de sándwiches de chuleta y una tienda de bolas de arroz. Me da miedo saber gracias a quién fue.

**"¿Hikaru también está cansado?"**

**"¡Sí"**

**"¿Conseguimos una pequeña crepa para tí?"**

**"¡Sí!"**

Entiende mis palabras pero por el momento, Hikaru solo balbucea y se ríe en mis brazos.   
Si pongo una mano sobre mi estómago, puedo sentir que mi bebé se mueve también...

Mientras balanceaba a mi Hikaru para intentar hacerlo dormir un poquito, un hombre muy bien vestido apareció de repente frente a mí. Es alto, y tiene una complexión musculosa ligeramente aterradora.

**"¿Busca algo?"**

Pregunto mientras me preparo para escapar en cualquier momento.

**"¿Eres Chikayuki? Tu buena reputación de sanador es muy bien conocida"**

Siento algo muy intimidante en sus palabras.

**"No sé si tenga una gran reputación, pero es cierto que soy Chikayuki..."**

**"Entonces tienes que venir conmigo".**

En el momento en que lo escuché decir eso, comencé a correr hacia Gale mientras me aferraba fuertemente a Hikaru... Por alguna razón, el hombre se para frente a mí para bloquear mi camino. ¿No debería estar en la dirección opuesta? ¿Es normal que sea tan rápido? Logré encontrar una oportunidad y comencé a correr de nuevo. **No me parecía que hubiera ninguna posibilidad.**

La mano del hombre se extiende hacia mí.

**"¡Chikayuki-sama!"**

Otro hombre, que tiene un cuchillo, parece estar ahora amenazándolo de una manera bastante salvaje. Mirando con atención, _puedo distinguir que es el señor Johann._

**"¿Quién es este? ¿Es la persona encargada de la protección de la familia real?"**

Johann tiene varias armas, y está completamente en posición de combate.

**"Apártate. Lo necesito".**

**"¡De ninguna manera! Esta persona no pasará de aquí... Suéltalo".**

El movimiento desde allí no pudo ser seguido por mis ojos. Estoy siendo agarrado del brazo por ese hombre mientras pelea con Johann y me arrastra de aquí para allá. _Pero solo estoy tratando de proteger a mi Hikaru._

**"¡Deberías rendirte ya! ¿Crees que puedes** **vencerme** **?"**

**"No... Realmente no puedo."**

Johann es lanzado brutalmente hacia atrás por un golpe invisible lanzado por el hombre.

**"¡Johann-san! ¡Por favor, para! ¡¿Cuál es el propósito de esto?!"**

**"Necesito que cures a alguien".**

**"¡Deja ir a Chika!"**

_Escuché una voz conocida provenir de alguna parte._ Mirando para atrás, Gale, quién sacó ya su espada, venía corriendo tan rápido como le era posible.

**"Mierda, no es bueno que destaquemos tanto estando aquí... Pero ya no hay otra opción."**

Cuando el hombre cierra los ojos, la luz envuelve todo su cuerpo. **Maldición** , su tamaño es infinito ... Es un montón de luz, algo que no se puede comparar con mis dos esposos o con algún conocido.  
Después de que la luz finalmente dejó de ser tan intensa, _apareció un dragón_ sujetándome con una pata llena de garras inmensas. Hay... Realmente un gran dragón delante de mí. Algo que solo creí que existía en películas de ficción o historias para niños. Le tengo miedo a su presencia más que al dolor de las garras que se clavan en mi cuerpo.

**"¡Chika! ¡Chika no te muevas!"**

Aunque Gale sostenía su espada para intentar arremeter contra el dragón, fue Johann quien tuvo que detenerlo.

**"¿¡Qué haces!? ¡¡Quítate de en medio!!!"**

**"¡Por favor cálmate, Gale! ¡Conoces el horror que desata un dragón que se ha convertido en una bestia! ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez? ¡¡Chikayuki está en sus manos!!"**

**"Pero..."**

Mientras lo hace, el dragón que me sostiene todavía con mucha fuerza, comienza a aletear. _¿Vas a despegar?_ Un gran viento se levanta y el polvo se eleva en una tremenda nube.

Entonces lo recordé: **Hikaru está en mis brazos todavía.** No tuve tiempo de preocuparme o de pensar, levanté a mi bebé con una mano y grité:

**"¡Gale! ¡Hikaru! ¡Toma a Hikaru por favor!"**

Me disculpé con Hikaru con todo mi corazón y solo lo tiré en dirección a mi compañero. Gale se sorprendió por eso, pero rápidamente recibió a Hikaru y lo revisó.

Ah, eso estuvo bien ...

El dragón está subiendo más y más... Y luego me aprieta de nuevo. Desde este lugar todavía puedo escuchar el fuerte llanto de Hikaru y el triste grito de Gale, que no deja de llamar por mi nombre.

¿Por qué justo en este momento...? Si hubiera sido en otras circunstancias seguramente lo hubiera aceptado y me hubiera rendido... _Pero voy a tener un bebé_. Solo puedo intentar ponerme rígido para proteger mi estómago. Al momento siguiente, cuando pensé que el dragón no podía lastimarme más con sus garras, comenzó a aletear a gran velocidad.  
No tardé mucho en abandonar mi consciencia porque el dolor estaba cavando en todo mi cuerpo y la presión del viento y el frío, no me estaba dejando respirar.


	24. Yuki Shindo

**"¡Chika-sensei! ¡Chika-sensei!"**

Puedo escuchar que me están llamando, pero...

**"¡Despierta! ¡Señor Chika!"**

Esa voz es la voz del director del hospital _¿Por qué está precisamente aquí?_

Me levanto del escritorio donde estaba acostado, aparentemente había logrado quedarme dormido.

**"Se está quedando mucho por aquí últimamente, aunque no esté en servicio".**

**"Sí, lo siento. Estoy revisando a un paciente importante y pues..."**

**"Es genial trabajar duro, pero al menos utiliza la sala de descanso. Todas las enfermeras están preocupadas. Dicen que Chika-sensei está a punto de morir".**

**"No, no he trabajado tanto como para que pase eso. ¿Va a ir a tomar el tren?"**

**"Sí, todavía tengo tiempo pero... Por si las dudas".**

**"También voy a irme ya... En una hora o dos. No sé ¡Vaya! Es tan complicado. No tiene familiares y está tan grave que no quiero dejarlo solo".**

**"El joven Yuki-kun es un paciente muy popular. Estoy seguro de que otro doctor puede hacerse cargo, no te sientas tan abrumado por esto."**

El director se despidió de mí después de colocar unos sobre té y algunas bolas de arroz hechas a mano en mi escritorio. ¿Qué más da? No es como si alguien me estuviera esperando de todos modos y, mañana es mi día libre. Le di una mordida a la bola de arroz y el sabor suave comenzó a extenderse rápidamente por mi boca. Puedo sentir la presencia de una sal ligeramente más fuerte que de costumbre. _Comida de cafetería._

Cómo sea.

Miro la historia clínica del paciente mientras como arroz y bebo agua fría: **Yuki Shindo.** Hace diez meses, cuando cumplió diecisiete años, comenzó a sufrir de un dolor de cabeza crónico frecuente, lo que le provocó a la larga acudir a nuestro hospital acompañado del maestro de su escuela. Como resultado de un examen minucioso, se descubrió que la razón era un tumor maligno en el cerebro. Cáncer. Incluso si podemos eliminarlo por completo mediante una cirugía, no se puede evitar el tratamiento con radiación y con quimioterapia... _Tal vez incluso no pueda salvarse_. Estaba muy preocupado acerca de si el adolescente podría comprender este hecho cruel, lo que pasaba, lo que sentiría y en lo que se transformaría su rutina diaria... Pero escuchó en silencio sin llorar. No sé quejó, no se enojó. Ni siquiera me hizo preguntas. Incluso después de ser hospitalizado, estaba acostado en la cama todos los días sin comunicarse con las enfermeras o con alguien más. A veces veía por la ventana, en ocasiones leía un libro. **Parece haber abandonado todas sus ganas de vivir.** No quiero nada, no se emociona sobre los cambios en su entorno y no tiene ninguna expectativa. Su padre, que trabaja en una empresa comercial, rara vez se queda en Japón porque vive en el extranjero. Su madre falleció y no tiene tíos o hermanos. El padre mandó una carta de su abogado y un documento adjunto que contenía una declaración legal para costear todo el tratamiento. Además, si era necesario, el formulario de consentimiento para la operación también se envió por correo. Nunca apareció... Porque realmente no le interesaba.

Era un hijo de puta.

He sido un médico durante mucho tiempo, pero puede ser la primera vez que mi sangre hirvió a niveles impresionantes.

**"Me sorprendió que el doctor Chika estuviera tan enojado... Pero me sentí un poco mejor al saber que mis pensamientos eran los mismos que los suyos."**

La enfermera que estaba conmigo en ese momento, se reía y decía que había parecido muy intimidante **"Felicidades" ¡Fue bueno que lo pusiera en su lugar!"** Me soltó.   
Era... Una situación infinitamente triste.

Y así, todos los días visitaba su habitación en el hospital.

Iba, tocaba ligeramente a su puerta y esperaba su respuesta. Se le ha asignado una habitación privada especial porque no tiene problemas financieros. Su seguro médico también cubre todo lo que le hace falta.

**"¡Adelante!"**

Escuché una respuesta muy efusiva desde adentro.

**"Yuki-kun, ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?"**

**"Tan mal como su cara, doctor. ¿Acaso nunca duerme?"**

**"¿Acaso no aprendiste a no ser grosero? Sin embargo, si te estás comparando con mi cara debes estar realmente mal. Ya te dije que si sientes algo extraño tienes que llamar a una enfermera inmediatamente".**

**"Sí, pero las enfermeras a menudo vienen a verme sin tener que presionar el botón."**

**"Las enfermeras quieren venir a ver tu cara porque eres muy guapo".**

Tiene un rostro hermoso, incluso hablando desde mi punto de vista como hombre.

**"En una llamada telefónica, tu padre dijo que eras idéntico a tu mamá."**

**"No quiero parecerme a esa mujer... No quiero que ese sujeto diga algo de mí"**

**"Yuki-kun..."**

**"Me gustaría que Chika-sensei fuera mi padre. Me gustaría que ese hombre se muriera también y me gustaría que..."**

**"No digas esas cosas. Ni siquiera lo pienses... Aunque bueno, ciertamente sería divertido si fueras mi hijo".**

Le contesté con una sonrisa amarga. _Ya no necesitaba que alguien le hiciera más daño._

**“Bueno, ¿No ha pensado en casarse, Chika-sensei?**

**"¿Qué pasa con esa pregunta tan de repente?"**

**"Nada, solo tengo curiosidad".**

Las preguntas inesperadas me hacen sospechar de un comportamiento inesperado también.

**"Yo... En realidad estoy preparado para vivir solo. Tal vez no pude encontrar a la persona importante que yo tanto quería pero, supongo que está bien tal y como está ahora porque tengo mi trabajo".**

**"Wow, persona importante..."**

Y susurró algo que no pude escuchar.

**"¿Qué dijiste?"**

**"No, nada en absoluto. Pero Chika-sensei parece tener una reputación de ser muy atractivo entre las enfermeras de piso."**

**"¿Es un cumplido?... La mayoría de las enfermeras son más jóvenes que yo, pero sus hijas me dicen que les caigo bien ..."**

**"No sea así. Es un hombre viejo, pero tiene lo suyo".**

**"... Oh, Gracias por eso."**

Estoy respondiendo en un estado de ánimo complejo, pero Yuki no parece sentir nada. Está mirando otra vez por la ventana.

**"Chika-sensei... Mentiría si digo que no tengo miedo a la cirugía, pero hay cosas que dan más miedo que eso".**

**"¿Qué es más aterrador que una cirugía?"**

**"No conozco bien a mi papá, en realidad no le importó. Mi mamá murió, no soy bueno para socializar y no tengo amigos. A veces tengo mucho miedo y después pienso ¿Qué importa?''**

Me quedé sin aliento.

Tengo una madre, pero he pensado lo mismo varias veces. A veces mi mente se vacía terriblemente y sopla lejos como si fuera una brisa. Sin embargo, traté de olvidarlo encontrando un propósito en mi vida... Pero yo ya tenía cuarenta años, nunca pensé que un estudiante adolescente fuera a tener pensamientos así.

**"Yuki-kun, todavía eres joven. Entiendo tus sentimientos de ansiedad antes de esta cirugía, pero no quiero que pienses de esa manera. Me ocuparé de ti, yo seré la persona que te necesita justo ahora... Y en un futuro, alguien más te va a necesitar también. ¿Está bien? ¡Entonces ni siquiera pienses en rendirte!"**

**"Gracias, Chika-sensei"**

En ese momento, Yuki finalmente sonrió.

 _Y me di cuenta de que la escena frente a mí se desvanecía lentamente._ Mi consciencia se nubla y por momentos, se vuelve a prender

**"Hey, ¿Estás bien?"**

Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba el mismo hombre que me golpeó hace un rato. ¿Eso fue un sueño? ¿Por qué lo recuerdo tan vívidamente justo ahora? Seguramente, eso fue algo que pasó justo antes de venir a este mundo porque, de camino a casa al día siguiente ...

**"¿Finalmente despertaste? Los humanos son** **condenadamente** **débiles. Nunca pensé que** **perderías** **el conocimiento solo con eso. ¿Y así te llamas sanador?"**

El hombre pareció poner una mueca salvaje cuando me vio.


	25. Yuki Shindo

Parecía que me había puesto encima de una colección de hojas caídas. Las vendas se envuelven en todas partes y siento que las articulaciones me empiezan a doler. El hecho de que hubiera un ligero ardor al extender mi cuello probablemente indicaba una herida escandalosa... Pero, afortunadamente no estaba sangrando de ningún lugar.

El secuestrador se sienta a unos metros de mí, con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos contra su pecho.  
Su color de cabello es de un fuerte bronce rojizo y se levanta hacía arriba como si fuera la melena de un león. La cara del hombre está iluminada por las flameantes llamas de la hoguera que nos separa, lo que lo hace parecer más fuerte y mucho más intimidante. Un carácter viril lleno de desenfreno y fuerza. Mientras veo su físico, que está tan bien entrenado como el de mis cónyuges... Me pongo a pensar en qué tan probable sería que le ganaran. En primer lugar, puede ser un error intentar pelear con un dragón.

**"No quería herirte... Pero tu escolta es extrañamente formidable. No estoy loco, Leónidas está repleto de guerreros. Hubieran venido refuerzos... Tuviste que ser obediente desde la primera vez".**

Ciertamente es un sujeto extraño.

**"¿Quién eres? ¿Cuál es el propósito de traerme aquí?"**

En ese momento, sentí una sensación completamente aterradora en mi cuello. Extendí la mano y me revisé.  
Al principio pensé que era un vendaje para tapar las heridas que me había provocado con sus garras pero... Era... _El mismo collar de esclavo que había llevado hasta hace casi un año y medio._

**"Lo he puesto para evitar que escapes o te niegues, o comiences a decir que quieres ir a casa. Y si las cosas se llegan a poner mal pero no me ayudaste ni siquiera un poco... Quiero que recuerdes que el collar también evita el suicidio. Coopera, ¿Quieres?"**

No puedo pensar en nada. No puedo sentir nada, no puedo respirar... No... ¿Por qué me hace eso? ¿Por qué de nuevo? Mientras tenga esto, mi vida no me pertenece. Dios ¿Qué va a pasar con mi niño entonces? Si lo llevo puesto ni siquiera va a nacer. Es el mismo collar y... Si lo llevo más tiempo... **Entonces lo voy a perder.**

Estoy tan asustado que ni siquiera puedo llorar...

**"¿Por qué...?"**

**"Oh, sí, todavía no me presento. Soy** **Gallis** **. Un dragón, como ya sabes. Un tipo sin importancia que de casualidad se enteró que eres el mejor sanador del jodido mundo. Bien, hay un humano que necesito que cures en este momento... ¡Así que tienes que salvarlo para mí!"**

**"¡Si solo necesitaba tratamiento pudiste ir a la ciudad y entrar en el gremio! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que hacer algo tan escandaloso como eso?! ¡Yo te hubiera ayudado!"**

**"Los dragones no podemos relacionarnos con otras razas, ni siquiera podemos entrar a los gremios. Los dragones somos del tipo de raza que naturalmente vive y naturalmente muere. Estamos malditos, todos''.**

La expresión de Gallis es muy seria. Al menos es un hombre honesto.

**"Entonces... Es algo personal. ¿No tiene nada que ver con Leónidas o Catalton?"**

**"¿Parezco alguien que se relaciona con los gatos? Ya te lo dije, me convertí en dragón POR CULPA DE TU MALDITA ESCOLTA".**

Me alivió un poco escuchar que no era un problema entre países. Recordaba todavía lo que se rumoreaba, que era una guerra, que venían por mí. Que querían derrotar al rey Alberto.

Al menos ahora, el único en peligro soy yo.

**"Vale. Entiendo la situación, pero todavía no estoy convencido de que te pueda ayudar. ¿Está bien si te pregunto algo?"**

**"Oh, responderé cualquier cosa".**

**"¿Hay varias personas que necesitan tratamiento?"**

**"No, solo una persona. Es mi compañero y se va a morir... Mira, realmente estamos condenados desde el momento de nacer y lo aceptamos muy gustosamente, ¡Pero ese humano no merece estar así! Sigo compartiendo de mi magia y de mi vitalidad para mantenerlo vivo. No podemos entrar a ninguna institución y ese hombre no se mueve, es una piedra que apenas respira. No puede ir solo. Es por eso que yo estoy desesperado. Lo amo, realmente lo amo... Así que ya intenté de todo, casi no duermo y casi no como y ahora nos a ir al demonio los dos. Ya pasaron casi dos años desde que ese niño llegó, y las cosas solo se joden más y más. ¡Necesito que esté bien pero ya no puedo proporcionar las condiciones para esto!"**

**"Mencionaste que viven bien gracias a su magia ¿No pueden curar sus enfermedades así? ¿No puedes intentarlo?"**

**"El poder que tenemos no sirve para eso. Es difícil de explicar... Solo podemos atrasar la muerte, no detenerla. Mantener, sin cambiar nada."**

Dos años ... Es un tiempo tremendo. No importa cuán especial sea un dragón, el límite físico seguramente llegará.

**"Entonces, si trato a tu compañero ¿Ambos se salvarán?"**

**"Sí"**

**"¿Qué tipo de enfermedad tiene?"**

**"No lo sé"**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"No lo sé. Lo encontré un día y de pronto ¡Ban! Se cayó y ya no despertó de nuevo... Está bien si no lo entiendes, pero no lo voy a abandonar ¡Ni siquiera me importa que duerma todo el tiempo!"**

**"¿Por dos años? Eso es tan..."**

Un coma. Hay demasiadas causas para un coma, muchas enfermedades, inflamaciones, algo del cerebro ¿Trombos? Vivir en ese estado durante dos años, sin tratamiento médico, no es más que un milagro. No, es el poder de los dragones, supongo. Poder mágico y fuerza vital.

**"Entiendo que mi habilidad de curación es necesaria pero... Necesito que me** **des** **más tiempo."**

**"Imposible. Estoy realmente al límite."**

**"¿Y... Qué va a pasar conmigo? Estoy esperando un bebé... No puedo utilizar mucho de mi magia... Todavía faltan unos meses para que nazca y, si solamente lo hago así, se va a lastimar."**

Sé que no importa lo que diga, mientras tenga el collar de esclavo sobre mí al final no tendré más remedio que hacer justo lo que me pide.  
Yo ya estoy acostumbrado a sufrir, pero quiero seguir intentando proteger la vida de mi niño.

**"¡Mentira! Tendrás una enorme barriga, pero tu poder mágico no ha desaparecido. Apestas a magia, así que estoy seguro de que la puedes ocupar".**

**"¿¡Entiendes que a pesar de que el aroma de la magia no cambie no significa que todo esté bien!? Yo... Ni siquiera sé cómo está y... ¡Estoy asustado! ¡De verdad estoy asustado!"**

Gallis, que se ve terriblemente incómodo por mis palabras, apenas y me voltea a ver. Dice: **"Prometo que te soltaré en cuanto me ayudes... ¿Sí? Por favor. Tampoco quiero hacerle daño a tu hijo... Es solo, que estoy muy asustado yo también."**

**"Cuando me golpeaste... El padre de este niño fue el hombre que nos siguió. Por lo general, es una persona muy gentil y amable... pero ahora debe estar muy enojado. Te va a matar''.**

**"Oh, supongo que sí. De todos modos, he roto todas las reglas de mi clan solamente con pararme en tu pueblo. Voy a morir castigado o debilitado y lo merezco... Pero ese humano no. Te daré mi vida y cualquier otra cosa si puedes salvar a esa persona".**

Maldición, debo estar completamente loco.

**"¿Cuánto falta para llegar?"**

**"Ahora estamos en** **dragnea** **... Es la mitad del camino. Sería más rápido si vuelo como un dragón, pero entonces tu cuerpo definitivamente no lo aguantaría. Sería mejor caminar desde aquí, Chikayuki-san..."**

**"Por el momento, puedes llamarme Chika..."**

**"Chika... Vamos a descansar un poco más y mañana subiremos el tramo que queda. No tiene caso que te haga caminar de inmediato si no lo vas a hacer bien".**

**"De acuerdo..."**

Todo lo que tengo en mi cabeza es a mi pequeño Ritch, a mi Hikaru, y a Gale y a Douglas. Lo necesito y me siento tan solo y perdido que no puedo contener las lágrimas que salen. Me di cuenta nuevamente de lo grandes que eran para mí, y de que yo no era valiente ni fuerte.

Entonces me colocó algo así como un abrigo de piel sobre mi pecho y mi abdomen.

**"Lo siento..."**

Pero no había forma de saber si lo hacía de verdad.


	26. Seguimiento

**"¡Eres un maldito idiota! ¡¡Un jodido estúpido!!**

Cuando me enteré de que Chika había sido capturado, estaba tan molesto que no pude evitar apretar el cuello de la escolta que me dio el aviso.  
Incluso si Glenn intenta tranquilizarme, no puedo parar porque mi cabeza no está girando bien.  
Después de un rato, las puertas de la sala de la oficina se abrieron estruendosamente y Mintz se acercó para darme una terrible patada en la ingle.

**"¿Funcionó? ¿Volviste a la razón, Douglas?"**

**"A...** **uch** **."**

**"Oh, parece que sí".**

**"Tenemos que ir con tu hermano, es necesario hacer una junta de urgencia y crear un plan de acción antes de que pase todavía más tiempo."**

**"Sí... Es cierto."**

Mintz, Glenn, Parish y yo, cabalgamos en nuestros Arvis para llegar a Wangcheng, donde generalmente se tienen las conferencias más importantes sobre seguridad nacional. Cuando entramos, descubrimos que ya estaban allí Gale y Richt, Hikaru, que es por supuesto cargado por Theo, Alex, Cirilo, mi hermano, Johann, mi padre, Richam, Virgil y Sebastián.  
Me preocupaba mucho que la tez de Gale estuviera tan palida y que sus manos temblaran tanto. Cuando Richt me encuentra, se escapa de los brazos de Gale y se aproxima corriendo y gritando:

**"¡Papá, papá! ¡¡Mami!!"**

Las lágrimas de Richt no pueden detenerse. Lloró mucho, por tanto tiempo que ahora su voz incluso está algo ronca. Tengo que intentar calmarme por él, así que lo levanto y lo acomodo entre mis brazos mientras le pido a mi hermano, mi padre y Gale una explicación detallada.

La primera persona en hablar fue mi hermano mayor:

**"Douglas, sé que es completamente normal estar asustado en este momento pero por favor escucha. Chika fue secuestrado por un dragón. Estoy investigando si se trata de un delincuente o es una declaración de guerra".**

Casi sentí que podía dejar caer a Ritch.

**"¿Cómo? ¿No es un enviado de Catalton? ¿Estás seguro de que es un dragón?"**

**"Todavía no conozco los detalles, pero no hay duda de que los dragones están involucrados en esto. Tanto Gale como Johann han confirmado que el dragón se llevó a Chika".**

**"¿Por qué demonios apareció un dragón de repente? Ellos nunca se dejan ver ... ¿Han mandado algún mensaje?" ¿Un intercambio? ¿Quieren un trato?"**

**"Nada... Pero si está involucrado** **Dragnea** **, será muy problemático."**

Me duele la cabeza como si estuvieran rompiéndola... Pero necesito determinar con calma en qué situación se encuentra nuestro Chika ahora.

**"Gale, Johann, estaban en el lugar... ¿Qué pasó?"**

**"Lo siento, Douglas. Cosas como esta ...**

**"No, un oponente dragón es peligroso. No quiero** **culparte** **por eso, sé que lo hiciste pensando en Chika".**

**"... Ciertamente pasó muy rápido."**

**"¿Dónde estabas tú, Gale?"**

**"..."**

**"¿Gale?"**

**"Oh, sí... Fue muy rápido."**

**"Entiendo tus sentimientos, pero tienes que pensar en el futuro en lugar de arrepentirte por algo que ya no podemos corregir."**

**"Lo siento..."**

Sin embargo, no entiendo en absoluto como se siente. Cuando pienso en Chika, siento que casi me aplasta una sensación de pérdida y ansiedad terriblemente espantosa... Pero el bebé de Gale está en el vientre de Chika, _lo estuvo esperando tanto_... Y ahora, ambos sabemos que perderlo es una posibilidad. Tiene una expresión muy triste, algo que nunca había visto antes. Sus ojos están irritados y parece que va a comenzar a llorar. Incluso cuando se rompió el pie, no mostró una expresión tan ardiente y desesperada. El dolor de Gale siempre ha sido el mío.

Me precipité al lado de Gale y lo sostuve entre mis brazos tan fuerte como pude... Aunque tal vez Ritch ya no podía respirar.

**"Hey, tienes que calmarte... No vamos a poder ayudarlo si tú..."**

**"¡Hijo, eres una maldita vergüenza! Tu esposo fue secuestrado ¿Y qué estás haciendo? ¡** **Refugiándote** **en Douglas otra vez! ¡Eres un inútil! ¡No se trata solamente de tu esposo, también está mi nieto! ¡Si eres mi hijo, deberías estar buscando a Chika! ¡Deberías estar en tu** **Arvis** **y no aquí!"**

Su padre está muy enojado, así que se desquita con Gale.

**"¡Virgil, es suficiente! Tienes que escucharme ¿De acuerdo, Gale? Sé que no entiendo tus sentimientos. Seguramente el dolor que sientes es tan intenso como para que lo pueda adivinar pero, si comienzas a** **lamentarte** **¿Qué pasará con Chika? ¿Realmente vas a ayudar a tu hijo actuando así?"**

**"Lo siento..."**

**"Ya está, ahora hay que seguir."**

El brillo está volviendo a sus ojos, así que pienso que seguramente estará bien... Sin embargo, perdimos a nuestro "compañero" en un momento muy importante... Ahora más que nunca, su condición debe ser muy delicada.

**"Según un informe de una persona que persiguió el rumbo de Chika-chan hasta la mitad, parece que volaron hacia el norte de la ciudad capital. Sería natural pensar que se dirigirá a** **Dragnea** **."**

**"¿Hay alguna manera de rastrearlo?"**

Y entonces recordé...

**"Chika está utilizando un brazalete que le regalamos la primera vez que lo conocimos. Su magia y nuestra magia está combinada gracias a esto así que, deberíamos ser capaces de poder detectar su ubicación utilizando el método adecuado"**

**“Déjamelo a mí."**

Cuando Parish recibe mi brazalete, comienza a ejecutar algunas técnicas mágicas especiales que seguramente, fueron heredadas a él gracias a su abuelo.  
Ahora, es el tiempo de hablar con Richt, el bebé que sigue llorando en mi pecho.

**"Richt, tu mami es una persona muy fuerte ¿No es cierto? Todos aquí están tratando de ayudarlo. Tus abuelos y tus tíos son inteligentes y confiables, te han ayudado mucho cuando tienes miedo ¿Verdad? Así que no te preocupes... Va a preocuparse mucho cuando vea que no dejas de llorar"**

**"Bueno..."**

Ritch logró recuperar la calma, aunque ya había hecho que mi camisa se pusiera pegajosa con tantas lágrimas y mocos.

**"Entonces, de todos modos vamos a estar siguiendo el paradero de Chika con un pequeño número de personas. ¿Estás de acuerdo?"**

**"Claro, lo que haga falta"**

**"Es mejor comenzar a moverse lo antes posible... Su bebé me está preocupando mucho porque no está recibiendo magia."**

**"Gale ¿Puedes cabalgar?"**

**"Por supuesto que puedo"**

**"Bien."**

Una voz emocionada salió de Parísh, que se estaba concentrando en el brazalete. **"Lo encontré."**

**"¿Van a** **Dragnea** **?"**

**"Es un dragón, pero definitivamente es una persona de alto rango. ¿Qué opinas, Johann?"**

**"¿Qué pasa con Johann?"**

Mi padre me dio un golpe en la cabeza: **"Gracias por prestarle atención a las historias de este pobre viejo. ¡Johann es parte de la familia de los dragones, tonto!"**

¿Eh? ¿Era verdad?

**"Si tiene un rango alto, entonces no es un dragón común. Es el líder. Mis antepasados tienen pensamientos cerrados. Prohibiciones muy estúpidas y magia limitada. Mi padre es un humano así que fue un milagro que la sangre de la tribu fuera transmitida a mí... Pero al final, yo también soy un humano. Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada de utilidad."**

**"No, no te preocupes por eso. Estoy asombrado, debí darme cuenta"** Tenía realmente muchas dudas. Teniendo en cuenta que los dragones son longevos, Johann puede ser mucho más grande de lo que aparenta. Bueno, _esta pregunta no es importante ahora._ **"Pienso que podrías ser nuestro guía. Tú lo dijiste. Estás más familiarizado con la geografía de** **Dragnea** **y eres mucho más habilidoso que nosotros".**

**"Entiendo. Definitivamente ayudaré y** **rescataré** **a Chikayuki a su lado".**

**"Theo, tú también ¿Quieres venir a ayudarnos?".**

**"Tío ¿Estás seguro?"**

**"¿Por qué no lo estaría? Eres muy joven, pero absolutamente habilidoso".**

**"¡Tío!"**

Es interesante que Theo grite de esa manera mientras sostiene a Hikaru. El bebé duerme tan tranquilamente en sus brazos que ni siquiera parece que hace un rato estuviera llorando de un modo tan escandaloso.

**"Entonces vámonos ya, maldita sea"**

**"No, Mintz debería quedarse. Todavía no es un buen momento para dejar solo a** **Mils** **.** **"**

**"¡Pero es mi amigo! ¡Mi paciente! ¿No escucharon lo del bebé?"**

**"Por eso es que yo voy en tu lugar. Si Mintz y Glenn están con** **Mils** **, entonces me sentiré más aliviado".**

**"Parish... ¿Estás seguro?"**

**"¡Quiero ir a buscar a Chika también!"**

**"No, Glenn. No es bueno ni para Grants ni para** **Mils** **que ambos padres estén ausentes. Prometo que yo lo sanaré. Cuidaré a Chika tan bien como lo harías tú".**

**"Muchas gracias, mi Parish..."**

**"¡Está bien, Parish! ¡Déjame a Mintz! ¡Cuidaré a Grants y a** **Mils** **como si fueran míos!"**

**"... Son tuyos, Glenn"**

**"Bueno, entonces no hay más que decir... Volveré pronto, mi amor"**

**"Eso fue muy inspirador ¡Definitivamente iré también!**

**"Padre, te lo agradezco mucho pero ¿Puedes dejarnos esto a nosotros? Te mostré un lado vergonzoso de mí así que tal vez no debería hablar de esta manera ahora, pero... Siento que es algo que tengo que hacer sin ti"**

**"Gale, pero ..."**

**"Virgil, Richam, entiendo lo que están sintiendo pero necesitan llegar rápidamente a** **Dragnea** **. Tengo los monstruos voladores que he estado criando, pero solo son cinco. Además, deberíamos pensar en el regreso. Hay probabilidad de que el bebé nazca prematuramente... Sería mejor si ustedes los alcanzan en una carreta para que Chika y tu nieto puedan recuperarse y descansar."**

**"Héctor, pero ... ¡Cada vez que pienso que el pequeño Chika está en peligro...! ¡Yo solo...!"**

**"¡Virgil! ¡Por favor cálmate de una vez! Héctor tiene razón y además ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Gale? ¿No estabas muy empeñado en hacer que montara su** **Arvis** **y lo trajera de regreso? Pues, eso es lo que va a hacer ahora. Es su esposo, y es su misión."**

**"Richam... ¡Pero mi nieto está en el vientre de Chika! ¡Es** **NUESTRO** **nieto! Su cuerpo es tan pequeño... Si no llegamos pronto, si no lo traemos a casa... ¿¡Qué vamos a hacer entonces!? ¿Cómo vamos a cargar con la perdida del niño? ¿Eh? ¡Dime cómo!"**

Entonces Sebastián, que había estado en silencio todo este tiempo, se acercó al padre de Gale y silenciosamente le asentó un puñetazo muy fuerte en el estómago. Virgil parece estar tan bien como de costumbre, _pero pronto se cae..._ Mi padre parecía tener tanto miedo que se convirtió en un león simplemente para esconderse bajo la mesa. ¿Por qué está pasando esto?

**"Señor, tiene que calmarse. Las palabras de Héctor son correctas. Debemos pensar que es lo mejor para el joven esposo y en este momento, usted no lo es."**

Virgil tiene la cara pegada al suelo y junto a él, su esposo le acaricia la espalda mientras suspira una y otra vez.

**"Bocchama, tiene que prometerlo. Tiene que prometer que va a traer con seguridad al joven esposo y a su hijo ¿Está bien?"**

**"Me aseguraré de llevarlo a casa sano y salvo. Te lo juro."**

Mientras Gale se arrodillaba para ver a su padre, Sebastian llamó a Johann para susurrar en su oreja: **_"No mates a la persona que secuestró al joven esposo. Sin embargo, mientras esté vivo, el estado no importa... Lo_** ** _mataremos_** ** _aquí."_**

Bueno, esa agradable saber que tenía las mismas ideas que yo.

Richt, que mantenía su cabeza contra mi pecho, levantó la carita y me preguntó: **"Papá... ¿Puedo ir por mami?'**

**"No cariño, vamos a estar muy ocupados y posiblemente será aburrido para tí ¿Puede Richt esperar con Hikaru en casa?"**

**"¡No! ¡Quiero ir por mami!"**

**"Ritch ¿Piensas dejar a tu abuelo solo? ¿Qué pasa si se siente muy triste y comienza a llorar?"**

**"¿Va a llorar?"**

**"Sí, el abuelo es un tonto y llora por todo. Pero bueno... ¿Crees poder consolarlo un minuto en lo que pienso que hacer?"**

**"¡Sí!"**

Cuando respondió, Richt salió de mis brazos y, como hacía siempre que se sentía mejor, se sumergió bajo mi camisa y escaló para sacar la cabeza por la parte superior.

**"Bien, muchas gracias hijo"**

**"¡¡Bien bien!!"**

Me sentí feliz cuando finalmente me permitió acariciarle el cabello.

**"Hermano, como rey, no puedo moverme ni dar ningún comunicado mientras no conozca el propósito y la verdadera intención de la otra parte. Solo me queda decirle a mi pueblo sobre la información actual, sin abordar en detalles innecesarios sobre Chika y el bebé. Sin embargo, esto será diferente en caso de que algo salga mal."**

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda cuando pensé en ello. En qué realmente algo saliera mal.

**"Ahora, ¿está bien partir? Tengo a mis hombres preparando sus herramientas y sus armas de combate en los establos."**

**"Oh, por supuesto. ¿Sabes? No pensé que existiría un día en que los monstruos voladores fueran tan útiles para mí."**

**"Hay que agradecer tener un padre excéntrico."**


	27. Seguimiento

Chika, me pregunto que haces ahora. ¿Estás herido? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Lloras por tus hijos? Maldita sea ¿Por qué dejé que Johann me detuviera? Incluso si no hubiera derrotado al dragón, ¿Podrías haberte ayudado a escapar? Mi arrepentimiento se desborda y no se detiene.  
Hasta hace solo un año, vivía todos los días sin ti, pero ahora que no estás a mi lado, siento que mi mundo se desvanece. Este sentimiento no cambiará hasta que te vea otra vez y me dejes sostenerte nuevamente en mis brazos. **Creo que me estoy volviendo loco.**

El establo es un lugar donde por lo general solo encuentras Arvis... Escuché los rumores un sinfín de veces, pero no pensé que fuera cierto que estaban criando bestias voladoras aquí. Animales extraños con cabeza de pájaro, alas gigantes y un torso parecido al de un caballo.

**"Los** **pewton** **están listos ya. La velocidad de su vuelo es rápida, pero no tienen suficiente resistencia como para volar muchas horas... Van a tener que caminar todavía una buena parte. Lamento prestarte algo como esto".**

**"Para nada. Es estupendo. Sin embargo Douglas y yo nunca hemos estado encima de uno''.**

Los cuatro nos paramos frente a cada pewton y primero intentamos comunicarnos adecuadamente con ellos. Lo miré a los ojos para que conociera que yo era su maestro y, lentamente, bajé la cabeza para ver si me aceptaba.  
La espalda de los Pewton es probablemente del mismo ancho que tienen los Arvis y para cabalgar, también es necesario sostener las riendas... La única diferencia es que estos vuelan por el cielo.

Desde su espalda, puedo ver la cara de un pequeño Richt, mirando de una manera maravillada al animal con sus ojitos bien abiertos y su nariz moviéndose de un lado para otro. _Héctor y Alberto vinieron a darnos sus buenos deseos._

**"Bueno, estaba preocupado... Pero parece que todo anda bien".**

**"Todas tus armas y equipos de exploración están en la parte de atrás, asegúrate de utilizar todo adecuadamente"**

**"De acuerdo, muchas gracias su alteza."**

Una vez que se completaron los preparativos, Cirilo-sama entró corriendo a toda velocidad con Alexei y algunas bestias.

**"Ah, llegamos a tiempo..."**

**"Dios... Papá, ya estoy en mi límite"**

**"¿A dónde fueron el señor Cirilo y Alex?"**

**"** **Huh** **, espera... ¡Espera! No puedo respirar..."**

Alexei se sienta en el acto, y Cirilo comienza a jadear exageradamente.

**"Pensé... que si la otra parte estaba relacionada con** **Dragnea** **... Entonces podrían querer aliados de los pueblos cercanos... Urfair y** **Fishreed** **están cerca, yo soy de** **Fishreed** **así que... Hice una carta."**

**"Cirilo ¿Te moviste tan rápido para hacer eso?"**

**"Sí... De nada."**

Dos bestias, que aparentemente venían corriendo con ellos, avanzaron todavía más cuando se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia.

**"Señor, hemos escuchado del joven Cirilo sobre las circunstancias acontecidas los pasados días... Chikayuki es muy querido por mi pueblo, porque curó a una gran cantidad de personas que ya se habían dado por muertos. Si hay una crisis, todos nosotros iremos a ayudar."**

**"Esta es una copia de la carta que hemos mandado".**

Cuando Alberto recibió y leyó la carta que le dieron, se la pasó inmediatamente a Theodor.

**"Gracias a todos por unirse a nuestra misión. Douglas no puede hablar ahora, pero les aseguro que está muy agradecido."**

**"También establecí contacto con los jefes de las diversas tribus en Leónidas. Mandé cartas a los enanos, elfos y tribus de hadas".**

**"¿Por qué llamarle a hadas y enanos?"**

**"Chika es muy amigo de todas esas tribus"**

**"Interesante..."**

Theodor-sama se encarga de recibir todas las copias de las cartas.

**"Muchas gracias, Cirilo-sama y Alexei... Muchas gracias por ayudarme con mi Chika."**

No puedo hacer más que inclinarme profundamente ante ellos.

**"Lo siento. Me he tomado el tiempo para preparar medicamentos y herramientas en caso de que tengamos que inducir un parto".**

Aunque dice eso, Parish llegó justo a tiempo.

**"Le di a Parish muchos de mis medicamentos especiales. Si hay algunas heridas, no debería haber ningún problema... Pero... Ah, perdón... Sé que por tratarse de él estará bien. Estaba muy emocionado con el bebé y... Ahora..."**

No puedo encontrar una palabra adecuada para que Mintz deje de llorar.

**"Mintz, no te preocupes tanto. Estarás bien para mí, ¿Verdad?"**

**"No llores cariño... Ven, intenta tranquilizarte aquí conmigo"**

Mintz está entre los brazos de Glenn, _pero su expresión es completamente triste._ Mientras tanto, Doug dirige toda su atención a Hikaru, quien está ahora en manos de Héctor.

**"Hikaru, pórtate bien ¿De acuerdo?"**

Hikaru estaba todavía muy adormilado, pero logró agarrar por completo el dedo de Douglas con su pequeña manita. También me aproximo para hablar con él.

**"Hikaru, traeré a tu mamá a casa de inmediato ¿Bueno?"**

**"¿Mamá? ¡Mamá!"**

Hikaru agarró mi dedo con la mano que tenía libre. Ah, _el calor de mi niño siempre es confortable._

Entonces, montamos todos en un pewton. A medida que nos elevamos en el cielo, rápidamente todo se vuelve más y más pequeño y finalmente, desaparece. Johann lidera el camino, y Parish, que va con él, sigue la ubicación mediante el brazalete que nos une con Chika.

Chika, Chika... Ten por seguro que te ayudaré y te traeré de regreso. A tí y a nuestro hijo y entonces, nunca más volveré a perderte de vista.

**Por favor, espérame.**


	28. Fatiga y sufrimiento

No me gusta mi falta de fuerza física. No puedo acostumbrarme a utilizar mis piernas y todo era difícil porque el camino de la montaña no estaba bien cuidado. Es complicado mantenerme al día y ni siquiera creo poder respirar adecuadamente, _pero solo quiero seguir y terminar con esto de una vez por todas._  
Sin embargo, después de un tiempo, Gallis pareció notar que no estaba bien.

**"Discúlpame, debí notar que te estabas esforzando mucho. ¿Te duele algo?"**

**"Son palabras muy tiernas de alguien que me trajo aquí a la fuerza".**

**"... ¿Me permites cargarte?"**

El ritmo de Gallis no cambia aunque ahora tiene que batallar con mi peso. Parece que mientras más avanzamos, los árboles crecen y el pasto se vuelve incluso muchísimo más denso.

**"¿Está bien preguntarte algo?"**

**"Si tienes algo que quieras saber, no lo dudes y** **escupelo** **".**

**"¿Por qué los dragones no pueden interactuar con otras razas?"**

**"No creo que sea una historia interesante."**

**"No importa. Por favor dime"**

Gallis suelta un gran suspiro.

**"El poder de los dragones es demasiado fuerte. Si se trata de una batalla "uno contra uno", no podemos perder nunca. Es el precio que pagamos para lograrlo...."**

**"¿Por qué hay tan pocos dragones?**

**"Cazan mucho a los dragones...".**

**"¿Los cazan?"**

**"Tenemos una especie de jade en nuestro pecho. Es la fuente de nuestras vidas y es como tenemos nuestros poderes. Puedes obtener mucho dinero con esta cosa."**

**"Pero no creo que una raza fuerte como la del dragón sea cazada tan fácilmente ..."**

**"Hay gente que se especializa en la caza de dragones y además, cuando ven que no pueden vencer a los adultos ¿Qué crees que pasa?"**

**"... Buscan niños."**

**"Así es, tal vez no puedas robarle al padre, pero los jóvenes dragones que ni siquiera han crecido son asesinados uno tras otro miserablemente. Es tan espantoso... Los odiamos."**

Puedo entender el terrible dolor que parece embargarlo.

**"¿Terminaron en una guerra?"**

**"Bueno, los dragones padres naturalmente fueron a tomar represalias... Pero también los asesinaron."**

**"Ciertamente es una terrible historia que los dragones también sean víctimas... Los humanos estamos en la misma posición."**

**"Por eso es que los dragones no tenemos problemas con los humanos. Son los mejores para tener a nuestros hijos".**

Gallis continúa caminando. Avanza a una velocidad tremenda aunque es una montaña empinada al lado de un arroyo.

**"Está bien, Chika. El sol se ha puesto y sería mejor si descansaramos aquí hoy. Solo quedan unos cuantos días para que puedas conocer mi país y a mi compañero".**

Gallis caminó un poco más, en dirección a la cueva que se encontraba justo al lado de una cascada pequeña y constante.  
Cuando me bajó y después de verificar que todo estuviera bien, también comenzó a preparar el campamento. En estos días solo como y duermo alrededor de la hoguera que prepara, pero supongo que no puedo evitarlo.  
Gallis va y prepara pescado con frutas y cualquier otra cosa que encuentre a su alrededor. Mi debilidad me hace sentir un tanto inútil.

Las llamas iluminan mi cara y la de un cansado señor Gallis.

**"Ten, esto ya está horneado así que deberías comerlo"**

**"Gracias".**

Le doy un pequeño mordisco al pez ensartado que me pasó Gallis. Aunque no está sazonado, el hambre sigue siendo el mayor condimento. _Es verdaderamente delicioso._

**"Tu "compañero" ¿Cómo lo conociste?"**

**"No te mentí cuando dije que solamente lo encontré".**

**"¿Y cómo?"**

**"Oh, este también es un secreto del clan... Los dragones podemos invocar un compañero. Ya sabes, es muy útil ya que no podemos acercarnos a nadie. Nuestro poder tiene un gran alcance, así que puede llegar de cualquier sitio. Sin embargo, solo caen en el bosque... Así que tienes que ir a darles caza."**

Estaba a punto de dejar caer el pescado que tenía en la mano. _Invocación_ , _caer en un bosque_. Tal vez esa es la razón de que terminara llegando aquí.

¿Iba a ser la pareja de un dragón?

**"¿Cómo es él?"**

**"Es un humano hermoso."**

Mis manos están sudorosas y temblorosa...

**"¿Sabes de dónde viene?"**

**"Cuando lo encontré, estaba pálido y no dejaba de sujetarse las cabeza. Es un niño alto y delgado, de cabello negro y ojos castaños. Me dijo que estaba asustado, que se llamaba Yuki y que necesitaba ver al doctor Chikayuki de inmediato. Es por eso que me enteré de ti."**

**"... ¿Ah?"**

Es más de lo que puedo manejar

Tierra, Japón, cabello negro y ojos castaños. Se llamaba Yuki y me buscaba a mí.

Imposible.

Es imposible que sea Yuki... Dios ¿Lo habían traído también? Un leve temblor golpea todo mi cuerpo, y solo comienzan a circular un montón de pensamientos desagradables en mi cabeza. ¿Llegamos al mismo tiempo? ¿Sufrió algo de lo que yo tuve que pasar? Si su Yuki es mi Yuki-kun, puedo imaginar por qué está en coma... El tumor sigue allí. El cáncer sigue allí... No sabía si estaba enojado o triste, y le dije a Gallis que me diera un momento para controlar mis emociones.

**"Gallis, ahora tengo una razón importante para conocer a tu compañero. Caminaré todo lo que pueda, pero quiero ir a Dragnea lo antes posible."**

Gallis, que estaba mordiendo el pescado, me mira con una expresión extraña. Obviamente no esperaba que dijera eso.

**"Eso es genial para mí, pero ¿Qué pasó de repente? ¿Lo conoces?"**

**"Eso es justo lo que quiero averiguar".**

**"Oh, entonces genial".**

¿Puedo perdonarlo si todas mis conjeturas terminan siendo ciertas?


	29. Fatiga y sufrimiento

El vuelo continuo del Pewton se acercó de inmediato al final, así que comenzamos a caminar por el sendero de la montaña.   
Las montañas de Dragnea tienen una gran altitud, demasiados árboles, poco pavimento y llegar de un extremo a otro lleva mucho tiempo.

**"No te exceda, Parish. Dime tan pronto como creas llegar a tu límite".**

**"Lamento ser un inconveniente"**

Aunque Parish es un doctor extraordinario, la diferencia de fuerza física debido a su raza es grande en comparación con el resto de nosotros. Sin embargo, _estoy más preocupado por Gale._ La única respuesta que aparece cuando le llamo es un **SÍ** muy ligero y cuando avanzamos parece retrasarse mucho más que nunca antes. Aunque estamos cerca de Chika, quien de repente se detuvo, todavía nos tomará algunos días alcanzarlo.

Y por si fuera poco, mi hijo convenció a Johann para que viniera con él.

**"Oye, Richt ¿Estás bien?"**

**"¿Ya vino mami?"**

**"Todavía no, pero ya casi ¿Quieres dormir un momento?"**

Su cara está enterrada en mi pecho.

**"Quiero a papá..."**

**"Gale... Está sufriendo mucho ahora. Entonces ¿Qué tal si duermes conmigo esta vez?"**

**"¿Es por mami? ¿Extraña a mami como Ritch?"**

**"Oh, sí. Pero además, el hermano de Richt está creciendo en el estómago de tu mamá. Gale está preocupado porque no sabe si están bien".**

**"¡Pero Ritch y papá los van a proteger! Entonces... ¡¡Entonces papá ya no estará triste!!"**

**"Es cierto. Vamos a protegerlos a todos".**

Richt es un niño muy bueno y comprensivo. _Nunca pensé que mi hijo fuera el encargado de darme ánimos alguna vez._

Acaricié la cabeza de Richt con un poco más de fuerza.

**"Douglas-sama, hay un pequeño espacio por delante. Estaba pensando que podíamos descansar allí pero, también hay más probabilidades de que nos ataque una bestia demonio."**

**"Así es, pero los** **Pewton** **ya no pueden seguir caminando. Si no descansan bien, habrá un enorme impacto en el vuelo de mañana. Descansemos allí, pero estemos alerta."**

**"Entiendo. Voy a adelantarme entonces".**

Johann desaparece sin esperar a que le responda.

**"Theo, ¿Estás bien? Lamento que tu primer viaje lejos de la capital sea uno tan pesado como este".**

**"Tío, ¿De qué estás hablando. Es una muy buena experiencia. Chika es muy importante para mí también... Y, no puedo olvidar la cara llorosa de Hikaru mientras llamaba por su mamá."**

**"Oh, bueno... No hay que meter a Hikaru en esto."**

**"Sí, lo sé."**

Aunque hay que aceptar que la motivación que le ofrece mi hijo siempre le ofrece un crecimiento increíble... Tal vez tendré que... **¡Para nada!** Lo pensaré mejor cuando Hikaru crezca.

Johann, que regresó enseguida de su inspección, me cuenta: **"Douglas-sama, los monstruos pululan cerca de aquí, por** **Daiki** **. El número es de unos cincuenta. ¿Qué hacemos?"**

**"Tenemos que avanzar justamente por allí mañana..."**

**"Es inevitable".**

**"Inevitable. Theo, Gale, ustedes estarán en el frente conmigo. Parish y Johann, vayan atrás y cuiden a Ritch".**

Recibiendo mis palabras, cada uno comienza la preparación.  
Estoy familiarizado con utilizar dos espadas pero Theo parece sentirse más cómodo con una lanza. Gale lleva una espada grande, Johann una daga pequeña y Parish, solo confía en el poder de su magia.  
Richt desciende de mi pecho y se dirige a Johann. Es muy inteligente así que sabe exactamente lo que tiene que hacer sin necesidad de que se lo diga... _Él nunca es un problema._

En este momento, me preocupa alguien más.

**"Oye, ¿Estás bien, Gale?"**

**"No hay problema. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es matarlo. Es fácil".**

**"Gale, si crees que..."**

**"Voy a revisar primero"**

**"No... Gale, espera un poco"**

Tenía un poco de miedo de esa cara que gritaba ¡Odio a todo el mundo! Gale es importante para mí, también lo amo... Y ahora está corriendo hacia las bestias demoníacas sin escuchar mis palabras.

**"¡Theo, voy a seguir a Gale!"**

**"¡Entiendo!"**

No sé a donde pudo ir, porque Gale corre muy rápido. Estábamos persiguiendolo desesperadamente, pero tomó mucho tiempo alcanzarlo debido al mal camino. Sin embargo, _lo que vimos al final fue una imagen horrible_ : Gale estaba allí, solo contra un grupo de bestias demoníacas. La espada de Gale entra y sale, entra y sale y al finalizar de desmembrarlos, pisa, corta y patea las cabezas que terminaron en el suelo. Uno de los monstruos atraviesa la brecha que lo separa de Gale e intenta morderle el brazo... Pero él no lo permite, agarra la mandíbula del monstruo con una mano y la desprende con la otra.

Es como si aplastara frutas maduras.

Parish está muy impresionado y asustado por la escena, aún así, Gale no se detiene. Erradica todo con el poder de su espada mágica. No uno o dos, sino toda la manada entera. La matanza se desarrolla mientras él los observa con una sonrisa que fácilmente puede congelar la columna vertebral del espectador. Es como si se divertiera un montón. Todo su cuerpo está empapado de sangre y carne de bestias demoníacas, pero él solo podía reír.

Los demonios ya han comenzado a huir por el puro temor a la apariencia de Gale.

Maldita sea.

**"Gale, es suficiente... ¿Gale? ¡Estás exagerando! ¡No necesitas perseguirlos, no es contra ellos"**

Estiro el brazo para intentar detener a Gale, pero él me gritó.

**"¡Quítate de en medio!"**

Cuando Gale mira en mi dirección, levanta su espada y la coloca contra mi pecho. De ninguna manera, _no pensé nunca que Gale podría atacarme..._ Pero tampoco es como si pudiera dejarlo solo.

**"¡Parísh! ¡Hagamos que Gale duerma!"**

**"Pero..."**

**"¡** **Duermelo** **ya!"**

Tan pronto como grité desesperadamente, escuché a Parish recitar una oración. Gale perdió poder y cayó de rodillas en el acto. Su cabeza se estampó en el suelo y sus ojos se quedaron en blanco.

**"Douglas, Gale..."**

**"Este es el camino que siguen la mayoría de los Anima cuando pierden a su compañero. El estado de Gale debió desatarse por Chika y su hijo... Puede ser un proceso largo."**

**"Douglas, ¿Eso significa que Gale se está volviendo loco?"**

**"Puede que ya esté loco..."**

Tanto Johann como Theo, que acaban de llegar al lugar, me escuchan y miran a Gale con una expresión dolorida. Richt, que saltó del pecho de Johann, se acercó a la cara de Gale y lo comenzó a lamer.

**"¡Papá! ¡Papá no tiene que tener miedo! Todo está bien"**

**"Ritch... Déjalo en paz. Ven aquí conmigo."**

Parish viene desde atrás solamente para disculparse: **"Lo siento. Debí actuar de otra manera."**

**"No, no te preocupes. Por el contrario, tu brujería nos salvó. Como era de esperar de un hijo de la familia** **Uberto** **".**

**"La magia de Gale es muy pesada".**

**"Y puede ponerse todavía peor"**

Decidimos encontrar un lugar lejos de los cadaveres de demonio para descansar allí. Gale está todavía tendido en el suelo y duerme con una expresión de agonía impresionante. Ritch, mientras tanto, solo puede lamer la cara de Gale para intentar que su expresión se vuelva más suave. _Posiblemente lo esté logrando_.

Chika, ¿Qué haces ahora?

Si pudiera pedir un deseo sería que estés a salvo. Siento el temor de que se pierdan muchas cosas importantes al mismo tiempo, tú, nuestros hijos, Gale y los momentos que logramos sostener en tan poco tiempo... ¿Es posible que yo también me vuelva loco?

La voz de un pájaro cantando a lo lejos resuena en el bosque nocturno con tristeza, **y solo así es que después llega el silencio.**


	30. Elecciones inaceptables

Al despertar, Gale no huyó como esa vez pero no recordaba nada de lo que hizo. Su expresión vacía es bastante profunda y solamente parece moverse con el instinto de perseguir a Chika. Que hable con un pequeño número de palabras, es preocupante.

Nos acercamos a Chika poco a poco, repitiendo vuelos diurnos, caminatas nocturnas y algunos descansos. Los tres puntos que se muestran en la magia de Parish, nos indican que nos estamos acercando. _Busco a Chika desde el aire mientras nos dirigimos al norte._

No sé qué está haciendo Gale ahora, pero tengo que encontrar a Chika mucho antes que él.

Mientras continuaba buscando desde el aire a baja velocidad por un tiempo bastante largo, encontré una figura bajando por el sendero de la montaña. El pequeño humano con cabello negro que va en la espalda de un hombre grande con cabello rojo ardiente es, **indudablemente nuestro Chika.** Le envío una señal a Johann y voy casi en picada... Pero Gale parece haber notado a Chika también y comienza a zambullirse con un tremendo impulso.

Me apresuro y lo persigo.

**"¡Oye, Gale cálmate!"**

Mi voz solo hace eco en vano. Sería bueno intentar bloquear el camino del hombre pelirrojo antes de que se vaya todavía más. Saqué la espada, estaba completamente en una posición donde podía cortar al tipo en cualquier momento.

**"¡Mami! ¡Huelo a mami!"**

La voz de Richt me da vueltas en la cabeza... Tenemos que proteger a Chika primero, pero no puedo alcanzar a Gale. El hombre que notó muestra existencia parece preguntarse qué hacer, pero no hay señales de que quiera tomar a Chika como rehén. En ese momento, noté que había un objeto deslumbrante en el cuello de Chika.

**Ese es el collar de esclavos.**

Una ira que no puedo reprimir se eleva desde el fondo de mi vientre. No, no, _tengo que tragarme eso_. Pero Gale se movió más rápido que yo. Está enojado TERRIBLEMENTE furioso. Me fue difícil seguir sus movimientos.

El hombre deja a Chika en el acto y está listo para comenzar a atacar también, _pero ya es demasiado tarde._ La gran espada de Gale, que está brillando completamente para ese momento, corta de un solo tajo el brazo izquierdo del hombre. Él se queda impresionado por el impacto y lo presiona para intentar detener el sangrado... Su expresión estaba atormentada.

Chika se sorprendió. Abrió sus pequeños ojos e intenta ponerse de pie. Gale baja casi de un brinco y se acerca al hombre paso a paso...

**"Tocaste a mi esposo, a mi compañero... Realmente te voy a matar ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?"**

La expresión de Gale era una locura, justo igual que la noche anterior.

Gale se acerca al hombre mientras sostiene en ambas manos su gran espada. No quiero que Chika lo vea así, no quiero mostrarle la mirada que hace mientras mata y se ríe. No, más que eso... Siento que no puedo dejar que el Gale actual mate a ese hombre.

La expresión facial del sujeto me informó que no podía convertirse en un dragón debido al dolor severo... Cerró los ojos lentamente. Se dejó morir.

Gale levanta su espada, luego la deja caer.

**"¡Gale! ¡¡No!!"**

La vista desde allí fue terriblemente lenta.

No, tal vez solo yo lo ví así.

Chika salta desde un lado y se expone al hombre que balancea su espada frente a su cara. Gale abrió mucho los ojos y se sorprendió. En realidad, _nadie en el lugar podía creerlo._  
¡La trayectoria de la gran espada de Gale no parece detenerse! Poco a poco se acerca a Chika... Poco a poco, y Chika continua así como está.

Estoy gritando desesperadamente: **"¡Gale, para! ¡¡Por favor para!!"**

Pero no lo hace a tiempo.

La espada cava lentamente en el cuerpo de Chika... Gale respira bruscamente y sacude sus hombros. Luego sacude también todo su cuerpo. Chika, que frunce el ceño por el dolor, cae en el acto. Una gran cantidad de sangre fluye desde algún lugar, pero no puedo decir con exactitud dónde.

El grito de Gale estalla de pronto.


	31. Elecciones inaceptables

Han pasado algunos días desde que Gallis me secuestro. _No he podido dormir mucho._ Intento hacerlo, claro... Pero mi cabeza da vueltas y termino pensando en muchas cosas. Gallis es consciente de ello y a menudo, me lleva en su espalda sin forzarme a caminar demasiado.

Sé que no se puede evitar después de todo. Si el Yuki de Gallis resulta ser Yuki-kun, lo trataré. No, voy a tratarlo incluso si no es Yuki-kun... Soy un doctor después de todo, y estas son las cosas que debo hacer.

**"Chikayuki, tomaremos un descanso junto al río. Tu cuerpo está extrañamente caliente. ¿Te duele en alguna parte?"**

**"Es solo que hace calor..."**

**"Ya veo."**

La temperatura y el flujo suave del agua son cómodos para mí piel cuando me ayuda a llegar a la orilla del arroyo. Sin embargo, mis ojos se distorsionan gradualmente ... No puedo soportarlo.

**"Umm"**

Seguramente tenía razón y este terrible calor no era normal. Debo tener fiebre, pero ni siquiera lo había notado. Estoy esforzándome tanto que ahora me destruyo lentamente.

Gallis me ayudó a salir de allí.

**"Oye, ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes escuchar algo de lo que digo?"**

Recuerdo a mis compañeros... Recuerdo cuando me sostenían en sus brazos y me colocaban junto a su pecho... Así cómo ahora lo hace él.

Quiero volver con esos dos, realmente quiero volver...

 _Entonces mi consciencia se detuvo_.

Cuando desperté, estaba envuelto en una manta. El señor Gallis parece preocupado.

**"Lo siento... Terminé enfermando todavía más."**

**"Ya lo noté. Disculpa, yo... No tengo la medicina correcta".**

**"No, está bien.** **Apurémonos** **y... Lleguemos a** **Dragnea** **".**

Supongo que la debilidad es algo que debe quitarse con el tiempo..

**"¿Qué estás diciendo cuándo te encuentras en semejante situación? Solo cállate y déjame ocuparme adecuadamente del hombre que puede salvar a mi compañero."**

**"Está bien".**

Dejo que mi cuerpo caiga sobre esa espalda grande y ancha. Gallis no dice nada, pero parece caminar mucho más rápido de lo normal.

De pronto... _Me doy cuenta de que Gallis se ha detenido._

**"¡Mami! ¡Huelo a mami!"**

Por alguna razón, puedo escuchar la voz de mi Ritch.

**"Oye, Chikayuki. ¿Conoces a esas personas?"**

Mi cabeza despierta completamente con esa pregunta. Me levanto, veo para todos lados... Y allí están los dos. Douglas y Gale vienen para acá muy rápido. Detrás de ellos están Johann, Theo y Parish... A los pies de Douglas, puedes ver a Richt agitando su colita. Ansioso y completamente emocionado. Dijo que me había olido....

Oh, esto no es un sueño.

Parece que no los he visto en mucho tiempo a pesar de que solo fue por unos días. _La alegría viene desde el fondo de mi corazón y me llena por completo..._

No... No debería pensar en eso.

En primer lugar, tenemos que hacer algo con respecto a la situación. Gale y Douglas tienen suficiente para matarlo... _Y yo no quiero que eso pase._

**"Les... Les explicaré la situación ¿Okay? Solamente tengo que decir..."**

Sin embargo, al momento siguiente siento una fuerza tan poderosa que no puedo respirar.

Gale nos está atacando.

Su expresión gentil habitual no está más... Puedo entender el motivo, pero tengo miedo. Está enojado. No es solo ira sino también un estado próximo a la locura. _Los ojos esmeralda que me gustan tanto, están nublados_.

**"¡Voy a matarte!"**

Levanta una voz extraña con la que nunca lo he oído hablar antes, incluso sostiene su espada.

**"¡Quítate Chikayuki!"**

Gallis se apresuró y me dejó caer en el lugar, pero al siguiente momento que levanté la cabeza y enfoqué la mirada, el brazo izquierdo de mi secuestrador ya no estaba allí. Lo había cortado de un modo limpio y aterrador.  
El brazo izquierdo cayó al suelo casi en cámara lenta pero, lo que no podía creer, todavía más impactante que eso, **era la expresión de mi Gale...**

Gale se estaba riendo.

En ese momento, sentí que me dolía mucho el estómago. Él se acerca a Gallis, paso a paso.

**"Tocaste a mi esposo, a mi compañero... Realmente te voy a matar ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?"**

Le había dicho a Gallis algo casi parecido la primera vez **"Va a matarte".** Sin embargo, mi instinto grita que ahora ñno debo dejar que Gale lo mate. Parecía que mi estómago se tambaleaba una y otra vez y mi hijo me decía que detuviera a su papá. Siento que mi Gale, el siempre gentil y amable hombre, _nunca volvería otra vez si lo dejaba asesinarlo_.

Gale se acerca a Gallis con una risa loca. Gallis se oprime el brazo izquierdo, donde la sangre está chorreando escandalosamente. Se mantiene presionando y seguro duele tanto que su expresión es amarga. Si Gale da unos pasos más, Gallis será asesinado.

Me estaba quedando sin opciones.

Sé que lo que haré no es la respuesta correcta. No, ciertamente no es bueno exponer a mi bebé así... **Pero es en lo único que puedo pensar.** Gale levanta su espada y yo me expongo frente a Gallis, frente a su espada.

En realidad no tenía miedo.

**"¡Oye! ¡Chikayuki!"**

Puedo escuchar la voz de Gallis desde atrás y puedo ver cómo la expresión de Gale cambia cuando ve que estoy allí. _De una cara loca al asombro._

Lentamente, la gran espada de Gale se acerca.

**"¡Gale, para! ¡Por favor para!"**

Puedo escuchar la voz de Douglas y aún así, la velocidad de la cuchilla continúa constante

_¿Me_ _perdonarán_ _todos por una elección tan estúpida?_

Gale sostiene desesperadamente su mano derecha hacia abajo con la mano izquierda. La cuchilla se ralentiza pero igual no podemos hacer nada. Después de todo, fue algo que decidí por mi cuenta...   
Estoy triste, _supongo que fue una tontería poner a mi hijo en esta situación._ La sensación de algo helado rasgando la piel y la carne del hombro es algo impactante. Al momento siguiente, solo tengo mucho dolor.

La cuchilla cortó mi hombro y dejó de moverse, tal vez detenida por el hueso. Gale, frente a ella, está atrapado con una expresión de llanto.

Siento que al final, **solo pude escuchar el grito de una bestia.**


	32. Cada sufrimiento

El temblor de mi cuerpo no se detiene.

El cuerpo entero me tiembla terriblemente, incluso la mano que sostiene la espada. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo. Hay una bruma enorme que cubre mi corazón y mi cabeza y todos mis pensamientos desaparecieron de una vez. Sin embargo, frente a mis ojos hay un hombre inconsciente que continúa derramando mucha sangre desde el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo.

Yo lo hice.

Hice esto con mis propias manos...

Fui yo, Chika.

Yo.

Yo.

Yo.

**Solo yo.**

No puedo dejar de gritar desde el fondo de mi corazón. La espada que sujeté rasgó la piel de Chika y se sintió casi igual a cortar papel. Sé que necesito tratarlo y ver su condición, pero mi cuerpo no se quiere mover.

**"¡Gale! ¡ ¡Gale!! ¡Entiendo tus sentimientos, pero tenemos que estar con él!"**

Al principio solamente pude mirar a Doug, después de un rato finalmente fui capaz de moverme.

En primer lugar, debemos hacer que la herida deje de sangrar. La abertura en el hombro de Chika es profundo y escandaloso. Aparentemente la cuchilla que bajó pareció detenerse gracias al hueso, pero este estaba ya completamente astillado ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo...? No, solo de imaginarlo hace que mi cuerpo vuelva a temblar. No pude mirar directamente a Chika mientras Douglas le ponía un pedazo de su camiseta.

**"¡Parish! ¡Parish date prisa! ¡Johann y Theo, atrapen a ese hombre! Gale, ¿Puedes apretar aquí?"**

**"Yo... Yo no sé que pasó..."**

**"Está bien. Por el momento, los arrepentimientos no importan en absoluto ¿Puedes concentrarte en lo que está frente a ti?"**

**"Claro..."**

Parish se apresura a apretar la herida y a verificar el estado general de Chika.

**"Mierda. El impulso de la espada lastimó el hueso. Parece tener fiebre y su fuerza física se ha reducido lo suficiente como para hacer algo complicado. Sería peligroso aplicar una técnica de curación fuerte para restablecer la condición al nivel del vaso sanguíneo. Puedo lastimar al bebé... Pero, no tenemos otra alternativa"**

**"¿Entonces que podemos hacer?"**

**"Detener el sangrado... Sin embargo, el dolor continuará. Necesito de su aprobación".**

**"Está bien. Confiamos en ti, Parísh... Prosigue de la manera que veas más conveniente"**

Paris asintió enormemente con mis palabras y comenzó a prepararse para la curación.

**"Incluso si está inconsciente, la incomodidad debería ser notoria en él.... Diablos, ambos deben sostener firmemente a Chika".**

Doug y yo nos acostamos a su lado y agarramos a Chika. Lo sostengo de la cabeza y le pongo mi brazo entre los dientes para que no se muerda la lengua. Douglas presiona con las piernas las de Chika y le rodea la cintura con cuidado.

**"Hazlo"**

Parish entra en un estado de concentración para comenzar a aplicar su magia. Cuando la luz comenzó a envolver la herida, Chika comenzó a llorar y gritar.

**"¡¡UMM!!"**

Sostenemos desesperadamente el cuerpo de Chika porque está convulsionando terriblemente. Fue intenso aunque se trataba de un cuerpo tan delgado. Creo que el poder de morderme el brazo es muy poderoso también.  
La sangre que corría de la herida se detuvo, pero quedó una cicatriz pulsante en su hombro. Al verlo, mi corazón se volvió terriblemente doloroso otra vez.

**"El resto del tratamiento será menos agresivo. Ahora, está bien si dejamos que Chika descanse un poco".**

**"No... ¿Puedo estar a su lado un momento más?"**

Cuando Douglas me mira, se eleva de hombros y dice: **"Yo voy a ver al hombre. Obviamente hay cosas que me gustaría escuchar de él, pero será mejor que lo haga después de que Chika se haya despertado. No puedo juzgarlo con calma si estamos solamente él y yo".**

Doug me palmea la espalda y se dirige al hombre.

El brazo que le corté parecía estar siendo tratado por Johann pero no muestra ningún movimiento o algún indicio de que quiera escapar o hacer un alboroto.   
Al final del tratamiento, los hombros de Chika estaban envueltos con una gran cantidad de vendajes y su brazo izquierdo estaba suspendido por un mecanismo improvisado. Parish se levantó también y me permitió tener un momento a solas.

Sostengo a Chika y siento que mi pecho está comenzando a llenarse de su olor y de la temperatura que todavía emana... Es tan placentero, lo extrañé tanto. Chika, ¿Me puedes perdonar? Estaba loco, tan loco que no podía mirar a mi alrededor y terminé por actuar impulsivamente. No estaba pensando en tus sentimientos.

Ese es el resultado al final ...

Pero, ahora quiero darme cuenta de que estás de vuelta en mis brazos. De que estás aquí, de que respiras y de que nuestro hijo se mueve.


	33. Cada sufrimiento

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Chika, que respiraba salvajemente, parece calmarse ahora un poco.

**"Escuché lo suficiente del bastardo dragón... ¿Pero cómo podemos castigarlo si tú hiciste algo tan estúpido solo por él? ¿Um?"**

Doug, que regresó, parece estar aliviado mientras habla con él, con sus dedos corriendo sobre la cara dormida de Chika. La alegría de recuperar al ser amado está desbordando tanto de su cuerpo como del mío... Y Richt tampoco podía dejar de reír y de saltar alrededor. Aunque también se veía terriblemente preocupado. A veces decía:

**"Lo siento... No pude ayudar a mami."**

**"Richt..."** Lo sostengo con mi mano libre y lo aproximo junto al pecho de Chika **"Richt nos está ayudando siempre. No solamente a él, también a tu hermanito".**

**"¿De verdad?**

**"Hubiera sido difícil sin Richt".**

**"Somos unos malos padres, hicimos preocupar mucho a Richt. Gracias por trabajar tan duro".**

**"¿Sí?"**

**"Oh, todo es gracias a Richt"**

**"¡Mami va a estar muy feliz!"**

**"Nosotros ya lo estamos. Eres realmente genial, Richt".**

Doug acaricia la cabeza de Richt mientras que sacude la cola una y otra vez... Y, _después una mano comenzó a moverse lentamente hacía arriba._

" **Mi bebé..."**

**"¡Chika! ¿Estás bien? No te muevas..."**

**"¿Gale?"**

**"Así es. Soy yo, Chika..."**

**"Oh, eres el Gale de siempre otra vez"**

Sube los dedos y, muy lentamente, toca mis mejillas hasta detenerse bajo mis ojos. Sus manos son muy pequeñas y frías, pero parecen infinitamente amables cuando avanzan para reconocerme. Parece que está sonriendo para mí...

**"Richt, Douglas... Gracias"**

**"¡Mami! ¡¡Mami mami mami!!"**

**"Chika, no te** **excedas** **. Tienes que dormir un poco más para que ambos puedan tener fuerzas ¿Está bien?"**

**"Gale... Lo siento tanto..."**

Después de eso, Chika volvió a cerrar los ojos. Su respiración es tranquila y no parece que esté sufrimiento. _Probablemente esté fue el final de toda la fuerza que había guardado._ Le acaricio el pecho y las orejas.

No sé por qué Chika se disculpa conmigo cuando el idiota soy yo.

**"Gale, también deberíamos descansar. Después de todo, Chika está muy delicado y vamos a quedarnos por aquí un buen rato."**

**"Lamento tanto lo que pasó."**

**"Ya pasó, no importa"**

Doug no dijo nada más y se dedicó a ver un momento a Richt, que duerme profundamente en el pecho de Chika. Su apariencia delicada, con los vendajes envueltos alrededor de su brazo, me hace pensar que seguramente continúa doliendo demasiado.... Pero su respiración es suave y rítmica. Tiene menos carne a comparación de la última vez que lo ví pero su rostro sigue siendo hermoso. Besé ligeramente sus labios, su frente y le dije **adiós**.

No podía olvidar lo que pasó. La sensación de cortar a Chika todavía está recorriendo completamente mis manos. Entiendo que si hubiera matado a ese hombre, hubiera caminado lentamente a una locura irreparable. Me habría caído a un punto en dónde no podría volver y habría sido tragado por un torbellino doloroso. Chika siempre pensaba en mí... _Y seguramente vio que estaba lleno de una horrible oscuridad._

Incluso si pude recuperar a Chika después de esto, ya no soy yo. Estoy preocupado y atemorizado de mi mente. Si eso me pasó ahora, tal vez después pueda atacar a mis hijos y terminar matandolos. Tengo miedo de que la locura me golpee de nuevo. Definitivamente no soy bueno para él, no soy bueno para nadie.

Fui rumbo al Pewton y desaté la cuerda que estaba unido a un árbol. Estaba decidido a tomar las riendas e irme de allí... _Hasta que unas pequeñas manitas me rodearon la cintura._

**"Gale..."**

**"¿Chika? Dios ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Quién dijo que podías caminar? ¿Estás bien?"**

Tengo que revisarlo. Definitivamente no debería estar frente a mí. ¡No puede actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada!

**"Vamos, te llevaré de nuevo..."**

**"Gale... ¿Qué haces aquí en medio de la noche?"**

**"Eso es ..."**

**"¿Por qué me quieres dejar...? ¿Es por...?"**

Chika baja la mirada hasta su brazo tembloroso y envuelto en vendas.

**"Lo siento, lo siento.... De verdad lo siento."**

**"Chika ..."**

Grandes lágrimas se desbordan completamente de sus pequeñas mejillas palidas.

**"Sabía que... Sentía que lo ibas a pasar muy mal pero... Yo igual..."**

**"No, tu comportamiento estuvo bien. Hey, mírame. Si hubiera matado a ese hombre... Yo no era yo, y tú lo sabías".**

**"Fue algo estúpido..."** Chika sigue llorando y se aferra a mi pecho con la mano libre mientras repite la palabra. **"Fue estúpido..."**

**"Intenta respirar lento... Tienes que respirar, ¿Está bien mi amor? Lento."**

Mientras sostengo a Chika, nos dirigimos al lado del arroyo cercano y nos sentamos allí. Parece muy preocupado y asustado y solo puede sollozar: **"Lo odié durante mucho tiempo y le dije que me gustaría que lo mataran ... Pero, cuando Gale levantó su espada allí, yo no quería que lo** **mataras** **, y..."**

**"Oh, lo sé."**

**"Quería que volvieras, quería que fueras otra vez Gale... Ah, lo siento tanto "**

**"No llores, así es como eres. Te amo justo de esta manera, impulsivo y absolutamente amable".**

Pero continúo derramando lágrimas sobre mi pecho. Era una pequeña criatura encantadora que seguía temblando.

**"¡Lo que hice no tiene perdón! ¡Arriesgué a mi hijo! ¡Si lo hubiera hecho mal este niño estaría muerto! ¡Incluso tal vez...! Gale... Lo siento tanto. ¡Incluso te hice sentir mal por esto!"**

**"Pero no pasó nada..."**

**"Mi elección fue, egoísta y equivocada."**

El poder que ocupa Chika para abrazarme se vuelve más fuerte.

 **"Chika... Ya se acabó. No tienes que sufrir por mí ¿Bueno? Tienes que estar bien para que yo también esté bien."** Le acaricio la espalda, el cuello y subo para limpiarle también los ojos. **"Lo que sucedió ya no se puede cambiar... Es una enseñanza"**

**"Gale ¿Me perdonas ...?"**

**"Esa es mi línea. ¿Puedes perdonarme, mi amor? Discúlpame por tratar de huir cada que tengo la oportunidad"**

**"No necesito perdonar a Gale. Todo se debe a mi arrogancia..."**

**"Chika, ¿Me permites amarte de una mejor manera de ahora en adelante? ¿Me** **permitirás** **sostenerte a ti y a mi niño con estas manos?"**

**"No, tienes que decir** **_¿Me permites seguir amandote tan bien como lo he hecho hasta el momento?_ ** **".**

**"Nunca más volveré a lastimarte... Dios, siento que estamos siendo muy torpes y cursis".**

**"Sí, ¡Douglas se enojará si ve esto!"**

La sonrisa finalmente regresó a Chika, aunque fue de poco en poco.

**"Chika, te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón. Nunca ha cambiado y nunca cambiará".**

**"Sí, Gale. Te amo demasiado, torpe y cursi y amable..."**

Nos buscamos los labios violentamente, _como para recuperar algo de lo que habíamos perdido entre tanta oscuridad._ Solo podemos escuchar la corriente del arrollo, el sonido del agua y las aves a nuestro alrededor.

Estaba muy feliz, **y él lo estaba conmigo.**

**"Pero debo estar preparado, Doug está bastante enojado conmigo... Estoy esperando su sermón."**

**"Sí, debo disculparme con Douglas y... No, tengo que disculparme con todos los que vinieron a recogerme."**

Chika está pensando como siempre en cosas complicadas mientras pone una cara bastante seria.

**"Chika, hace mucho frío. Regresa primero y descansa en la tienda".**

**"Sí, no vas a irte ¿verdad?"**

**"¿No acabo de prometer que te amaré toda mi vida y estaré contigo para siempre?"**

**"De acuerdo. Buenas noches entonces".**

Chika regresa a su tienda con paso lento... Pero yo sigo observando el río suave mientras comienzo a lamer los rastros de las mordidas de Chika esparcidos por mis brazos.

**"Douglas, puedes salir de allí"**

**"¿Dejaste de ser idiota?"**

**"¿Qué ibas a hacer? ¿Perseguirme dramáticamente?"**

**"¿Qué ibas a hacer? ¿Besarlo o tragartelo?".**

**"Me detuve porque estaba pensando en tí. No quería que murieras de la envidia"**

**"Claro, claro. Eres un santo... ¡La próxima vez me lo voy a comer frente a tí!"**

**"¿No íbamos a hacer un trío?".**

**"... ¡Carajo, sí! ¡Ese es mi Gale! ¡Pero no me preocupes más, maldita sea! Siento que me va a dar un infarto si continúo teniendo tanta emoción".**

Los eventos de los últimos días pasan por mi cabeza como si fuera un Pewton corriendo.

**"Ah, extraño la comida casera de Chika ... Quiero comer la comida casera de Chika pronto"**

**"Sí..."**

**"Quiero volver a bañarme con Chika."**

**"Sí..."**

**"Y volver a convertirme en el animal favorito de Chika y estar otra vez nosotros tres."**

**"Sí..."**

**"Chika, Richt, Hikaru y el bebé... En esa estúpida casa contigo."**

**"Sí"**

**"Y..."**

Doug esperó a que terminara de llorar... Realmente estaba muy aliviado ahora. Siempre pensé que tener el mismo compañero que mi mejor amigo sería un desastre, pero ahora estoy agradecido.

**"Gracias..."**


	34. Mi cerebro

**"Escuché la historia de Chika pero ahora es tu momento de hablar, maldito estúpido."**

Douglas le grita a Gallis con una expresión que da miedo.

La noche terminó y aunque mi estado físico no es tan bueno, tenemos que tener una reunión para analizar la información de la situación actual. Sin embargo, si se mira con cuidado, es como un juicio que rodea al acusado... _El Señor_ _Gallis_ _._

**"¿Quién es estúpido? ¡Ustedes son estúpidos!"**

Gallis grita con una voz tan enérgica como siempre. No puede ser considerado como un humano cuyo brazo fue cortado ayer.  
No estoy seguro de si todos los dragones son así o Gallis es increíble, pero la superficie de su corte parece haberse recuperado hasta el punto en que la carne se eleva y se vuelve en una forma muy extraña.

Sin embargo, parece que incluso los dragones no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para restaurar sus extremidades por su cuenta.

**"¿Quién es estúpido? ¿Todavía tienes las pelotas cómo para preguntar? ¿Quién es el idiota que arrastró a un humano en embarazo a las montañas de** **Dragnea** **? Él ya me lo dijo todo ¿No puedes pasar al gremio? ¿No puedes hablar con nadie? ¡Todo es una excusa! Si este es el caso, en primer lugar sería mejor hablar con nosotros ¡Hablar! ¡Y solicitar nuestra cooperación personal. ¡Es un estúpido truco, y voy a saber por qué! "**

**"Yo... pensé que no tenían razón para escuchar la historia de un tipo como yo, un dragón que apareció de repente ..."**

**"Es por eso que las personas sin cerebro siempre están en problemas. Solo siguen adelante con sus pensamientos inútiles sin intentar nada razonable y al final ¿Qué hacen? ¡Van y se transforman en medio de una ciudad!**

**"¡Eso fue un error! ¡Estaba preocupado porque no pensé que tuvieran una escolta tan fuerte!"**

**"¡Obviamente iba a tener una escolta! ¿No sabías que Chika es ahora una persona importante para este mundo?**

**"Yo no.."**

**"Hiciste que Chika se** **lastimara** **, y que agotara toda su resistencia. Míralo ahora ¡Míralo y dime qué no lo heriste! Me da vergüenza hablar contigo y me da vergüenzas que sigas delante de mí. ¡Pasarás toda tu maldita vida encerrado en la cueva de la zona!"**

Los gritos de Douglas nunca se detienen. Gallis tiene los ojos rojos, la cara roja y las manos temblorosas. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que Douglas finalmente pareció satisfecho y dejó de gritar? Sin embargo, Gallis estaba callado.

Theo-sama da un paso adelante y se para frente a Gallis.

**"Mi nombre es Theodor** **von** **Leónidas, hijo del Rey Alberto y del Rey Cirilo. El primer príncipe y próximo Rey. Mira estas cartas y mira cuántas personas van detrás de tí".**

**"¿El príncipe? ¿Por qué el príncipe está metido en esto también?".**

**"Señor Gallis, ¿No lo sabía? Chika es compañero de mi tío Douglas, hermano de mi padre Alberto. Además, debido a esto, Chika es miembro de mi familia en Leónidas. Está bajo nuestra protección".**

**"¿Qué hay en esas cartas?"**

**"Oh, bien. Estas cartas son de Urfair y de** **Fishreed** **, aliados con nuestra nación. Si** **Dragnea** **decide atacar a Chikayuki, Leónidas está listo para comenzar una guerra. Si no te llevamos prisionero o la seguridad del afectado no es clara, incluso si te conviertes en Dragón, hay guerra. Unas verdadera. Como dije antes, Urfair y** **Fishreed** **apoyan esta decisión. Además, los Elfos, los Enanos y las Hadas han decidido cooperar con nosotros, y las protestas contra** **Dragnea** **se unen y se unen en esta carta."**

Estoy sorprendido de que tanta gente se solidarizara conmigo... No solo en Leónidas sino también en otros países y siendo de otras razas.

**"Chika, este es el resultado del gran trabajo que hiciste en tan corto tiempo."**

Gale me abrazó por detrás y susurró esto en mis oídos.

**"Lo que hice no se desperdició... Yo, de verdad estoy muy feliz."**

Recientemente, parece como si mis glándulas lagrimales se hubieran vuelto realmente flojas. Mientras limpio desesperadamente las lágrimas que caen por mis mejillas, me dedico a escucha el resto de la historia.

 **"¿Lo entendiste? ¿Qué está sucediendo y que va a suceder gracias a las cosas que viven? Se me ha confiado todo el poder del rey... Así que voy a juzgarte."** Theo, quién informó sobre los hechos, pronto se parecía mucho al señor Alberto. Tenía toda la dignidad de un gobernante. **"Sin embargo, estamos decididos a respetar tu voluntad, Chika".**

Hoy, les hablé a todos los que vinieron a buscarme. Les conté sobre el propósito de Gallis, que en realidad estaba moribundo y que deseaba salvar a su compañero enfermo. _Ese compañero puede ser una persona que yo conozco._ Sin embargo, también estaba el hecho de que los dragones podían estar involucrados en mi visita a este mundo... Todavía no estoy seguro de si es verdad y si ese fuera el caso, mis dos esposos tal vez sufrirían considerablemente por ello.  
No quiero tener más problemas, me gustaría ir a Leónidas y prepararme adecuadamente para el parto... Pero teniendo en cuenta todo el asunto de Yuki-kun, no puedo simplemente darme la vuelta y pretender que nada pasó. Gale me dijo:

**"Si vuelves a casa, solo te** **preocuparás** **por eso y no podrás descansar ni recuperarte."**

Sin embargo, si voy a ayudar, es con la condición de que mi hijo y yo tengamos la máxima prioridad. Por supuesto, no voy a excederme.  
Si Yuki es mi Yuki, la enfermedad es claramente conocida. Es fácil entender dónde y cómo tratarlo así que, seguramente no tendré que utilizar tanto de mi poder por lo que no afectaré a mi bebé.

El señor Parish me dijo que mi fuerza mágica compensaría perfectamente bien mi falta de fuerza física. Por lo tanto, el tratamiento para las heridas del hombro debería resultar relativamente fácil.   
Esto es lo único que conozco, así que estoy muy agradecido de que mi terrible condición no complique el futuro nacimiento.

**"Quiero ir a** **Dragnea** **de inmediato."**

Gallis últimamente parece muy insistente.

**"Tú no decides eso"**

**"Bueno, pensé que dirías eso pero ¿No están preocupados por Chika?"**

**"Eso no te importa"**

**"Chika todavía no se siente bien ¿Verdad? Al menos debería descansar en un lugar con techo en vez de dormir en esta porquería de tierra. No lo digo solo por mi compañero... De verdad me gustaría que estuviera mejor".**

Gale mira a Douglas... _Extrañamente parecen darle algo de razón._


	35. Mi cerebro

Antes de ir a Dragnea, pensé que sería mejor dirigirme personalmente a cada una de las personas que vinieron a rescatarme y que estaban dispuestas a seguirme hasta el final.

**"Theo, muchas gracias por venir a ayudarme aunque eres el príncipe"**

**"Oh, no te preocupes. Esto es lo que dijo mi padre que hiciera "Trata de ver el mundo y resuelve los problemas con tu propio poder." Es como una especie de prueba".**

**"De todos modos, muchas gracias.** **Uh** **... ¿Cómo está mi Hikaru?"**

**"Estuvo llorando todo el tiempo desde que Chika fue secuestrado, pero cuando me fui del país estaba durmiendo muy bien en los brazos de mi abuelo".**

**"Eso me alivia mucho... Hikaru quiere mucho a Héctor".**

**"Por favor,** **muéstrale** **pronto tu rostro a Hikaru y** **tranquilízalo** **".**

**"Sí, ¡Iremos a casa muy pronto!"**

El siguiente es el señor Johann, que continúa limpiando su tienda.

**"Johann..."**

**"¡Chikayuki-sama! Vaya... Yo quería decirle... No hay forma de disculparme por esto. No solo has sido secuestrado frente a mí, sino que también sufriste de esas heridas tan dolorosas. "**

Johann se rasca la cabeza con gran impulso y cuando me mira parece que todo está normal... Pero le sale sangre de la frente. _Hablé en secreto para que mis compañeros no lo vieran._

**"No hagas esto otra vez. No tienes que** **atormentarte** **porque estoy agradecido de que Johann me haya dado el tiempo necesario como para dejar a Hikaru con Gale. Fuiste muy valiente y fuerte esa vez..."**

**"Pero..."**

**"Ah, tengo algo que preguntarle a Johann... ¿Es verdad que eres un dragón? Douglas no deja de hablar sobre eso."**

A mi pregunta, Johann comienza a desabotonar su camisa. El pecho que está descubierto delante de mí, resulta tener una joya muy hermosa enterrada en la parte del corazón. Parece un rubí.

Esto es ...

**"Douglas estaba muy enojado, pero las cosas que te dijo Gallis eran ciertas. A nosotros nos conocen como** **Balaur** **, y los** **Balaur** **son los únicos que pueden vivir libremente fuera de** **Dragnea** **".**

**"Siempre me había preguntado de que raza eras ¡Y resulta que eres de la familia del dragón! ¿Está bien para mí tener de guardia a alguien tan importante como tú?"**

**"Esa no debería ser tu preocupación. Soy tu acompañante, tu guardia, tu fiel servidor y tu amigo. Iré a donde quiera que tú vayas".**

**"¡Muchas gracias!"**

Si te fijas bien, Richt está trabajando realmente duro. Estirando sus manitas para intentar ayudar a Johann a empacar sus pertenencias. Todavía se tambalea al caminar, pero tendría que ser fácil acostumbrarse a la forma humana muy pronto...

**"¿Aquí es dónde estuvo metido mi Ritch todo este tiempo?"**

**"¡Mami! Mira mami... ¡¡Muevo cajas de aquí para allá!!"**

**"Richt es genial... Quería darte las gracias por venir a buscarme"**

**"¿Gracias a Ritch?"**

**"Sí, gracias a mi niño estoy muy bien ahora".**

**"¡Ayudé a mami!"**

**"Todos los días."**

Acariciando suavemente la orejita de Richt, volteó la cabeza y le digo a Johann en voz baja:

**"Disculpa por esto... Me lo llevaré de inmediato"**

**"No, a Richt le está yendo muy bien con las cajas. No hay problema, no te preocupes".**

Me parece genial que se lleve tan bien con los niños, así que se lo dejo a Johann y me dirijo con Parish esta vez.

**"Parish, ¡Parish!"**

**"Oh, ¿Cómo está el hombro de Chika ahora?"**

**"Mentiría si te digo que no hay dolor, pero no creo que sea un problema tan grande".**

**"No puedes moverlo más de la cuenta, pero Chika-kun lo sabe así que no es necesario decirlo".**

**"No, muchas gracias. Si no hubieras venido no sé que hubiera pasado conmigo... Aunque me siento mal porque dejaste a** **Mils** **"**

**"No, mi hijo está bien porque está con Mintz y con Glenn... Venir aquí fue mi voluntad y lo haría mil veces si hiciera falta''.**

**"Gracias por preocuparte por mí".**

**"Aunque no soy solamente yo. Mintz está muy angustiado así que demostremos pronto que estás a salvo ¿Bueno?"**

**"¡Claro que sí!"**

Me incliné ante Parísh muchas veces, aunque él me dijo que me detuviera.

Lo último que queda es...

Gallis se sienta en una roca y pone una cara complicada:

**"Señor Gallis ¿Pasa algo?"**

**"Pasa de todo. Te hice sufrir a tí y a tu bebé, los puse en peligro. Tenía confianza en mi fuerza... Creí que podría resolver todo por mi cuenta pero... Bueno, ya lo escuchaste ¿No? Soy un estúpido".**

**"¿No significa que lograste crecer cuando te das cuenta de tus fallas? Gallis todavía es muy joven, tienes muchas cosas que aprender de ahora en adelante".**

**"¿Joven ...? Chikayuki, me** **malinterpretaste** **totalmente. He estado vivo por más de cien años"**

**"¿Cien años?"**

**"Aunque depende de la fuerza del dragón... Puedo vivir de trescientos a quinientos años"**

El número es demasiado grande y aterrador. Hablando de eso ¿Cuál sería la esperanza de vida promedio para los humanos en este mundo? He oído que los elfos y las hadas son longevos, pero ...

**"Gallis ¿Sabes cuánto vive la gente de este mundo?"**

**"Bueno, hasta donde yo sé, la gente común vive alrededor de cien años. Pero hay cientos de bestias poderosas y especialmente, muchos humanos mágicos como tus cónyuges y tú. Cien años no, seguramente vivirás doscientos años si procuras no ser secuestrado nuevamente''.**

Estaba a punto de caer, pero de alguna manera me detuve. La verdad es que la edad nunca me importó, pero sería una buena idea hablar con Gale y Douglas sobre esto cuando tenga tiempo.

**"Chikayuki. ¿Por qué me salvaste en ese momento? ¿No es que me odias?"**

**"Era a Gale a quien quería ayudar... Pensé que no debía dejar que él te matara mientras estuviera de esa manera, actuando así de mal... Mi cuerpo se movió solo, ni siquiera lo pensé tanto... Pero es cierto en parte, que no quería que tú murieras''.**

**"Te dije que estaba listo para ser asesinado ¿Verdad? Aunque para ser honesto, en ese momento ni siquiera pensé en mí... Mi familia siempre está adelante, siempre hablo con ellos en mí cabeza y les digo lo mucho que lo siento".**

**"Todavía voy a estar contigo... Y quién sabe, tal vez si pasamos unos días juntos ellos sabrán que en realidad no eres un villano y, todos podamos... ¿Comenzar desde el inicio?"**

**"Eres dulce, Chikayuki-san"**

**"Lo sé"**

**"Realmente te lo agradezco. Comenzar desde el inicio, suena genial para mí..."**

**"Sobre tu brazo..."**

**"Oh, no te preocupes por eso..."**

**"Va a pasar bastante tiempo pero, cuando tenga a mi hijo y pueda recuperar mi condición física... Voy a regenerar ese brazo".**

**"¿Qué? ¿Regenerar brazos? No creo que sea posible... No digas mentiras solo para tratar de subir mi espíritu."**

**"¡¡Pero yo puedo...!!"**

En ese momento, escuché pasos acercándose por detrás.

**"Chika, ¿Qué pasó? ¿No te dije que necesitabas descansar adecuadamente?"**

**"Gale..."**

Gallis junto a Gale, _la combinación que no quería ver._

**"No voy a disculparme por cortarte el brazo".**

**"Que bueno, porque yo no necesito tus disculpas."**

**"Pero me disculpo por tratar de quitarte la vida sin escuchar antes tus motivos".**

Gallis pareció un poco sorprendido ante Gale, quién ahora bajó la cabeza.

**"Los osos siempre hacen todo mal, yo soy el que debe disculparse. ¿No fui yo el que secuestró a tu preciosa persona y lo puso en peligro?"**

**"Lo sé... No puedo perdonarte de inmediato... Pero eso no significa que no pueda perdonarte algún día".**

**"¿Está realmente bien? Especialmente porque por mi culpa lastimaste a tu 'compañero' con tus propias manos".**

**"Chika y yo queremos que vivas y repares tus pecados".**

**"Sí ... Entiendo. Si lo dices así, entonces viviré lo mejor que pueda."**

**"Por favor, intenta cumplir con tus palabras"**

**"Oh, yo... Sobre el collar de esclavos en tu cuello, quiero decirte que no hay forma de retirar el contrato hasta que lleguemos a Dragnea ¿Puedes aguantar un poco más?"**

Olvidé por completo que tenía todavía esto en el cuello

**"Sí, lo entiendo. Bueno, no me siento bien con esto pero... Creo que puedo manejarlo por un poquito más".**

Los monstruos en los que vamos a irnos se llaman Pewton. Pueden volar en el cielo a gran velocidad, aunque son completamente ruidosos. Cuando yo subo al mío y le acaricio la cabeza, hace ruiditos muy encantadores. Cómo si fueran gallinas. Sé que son bestias peligrosas, ¡Pero también quiero llevarme a uno de estos a casa!

Gale se sentó detrás de mí, me sujetó con cuidado y rodeó tiernamente mi cintura. Douglas estaba allí, de pie. Agarrando el hombro de Gale como si estuviera exprimiendo una naranja. _Su sonrisa da mucho miedo._

**"Bueno, aquí están las noticias. Par de traidores. Tan pronto como regresemos a casa, recibirán un sermón de cinco horas y un castigo que les durará toda la eternidad. Por favor, esperenlo con ansias y no hagan planes..."**

Gale y yo nos miramos y nos reímos de inmediato.

Mi Richt está en las piernas de Douglas y Gallis, cuyas heridas han sido completamente cerradas, vuela a nuestra velocidad convertido en un inmenso dragón.

Este mundo visto desde el cielo era realmente hermoso. Sobre todo, siento una gran alegría al ver este paisaje mientras siento la temperatura corporal y los latidos del corazón de mi Gale.   
Estaba distraído con todo lo que de pronto me rodeaba, _y no pude notar los cambios que ocurrieron dentro de mí._


	36. Un dolor desesperado

El viaje aéreo es muy cómodo porque Gale se encarga de mantenerme recostado confortablemente contra él. Puedo ver montañas y bosques verdes cruzando por todos lados y casas pequeñas dispersas por aquí y por allá. Sin embargo, no puedo ver carreteras ni grandes calles. Gallis dijo que Dragnea es un lugar a la antigua y que la vida de todos es básicamente autosuficiente.

**"Chika, ¿Tus hombros están bien?**

**"¡Sí! ¡Parísh hizo un gran trabajo! ¿Cómo te sientes tú, Gale? ¿Todo está bien?"**

**"Oh, está bien... Me da vergüenza porque casi pierdo la cordura. No recuerdo nada, para ser honesto"**

**"Lo siento, te puse nervioso"**

**"No, está bien. Todo ocurrió porque soy muy inmaduro... Y estoy mejor ahora porque Chika me trajo de vuelta. Tú siempre me salvas, mi amor".**

Después de eso, Gale me contó todo lo que podía recordar: Se celebró una reunión de emergencia en Wangcheng. Virgil-sama le dijo que era ridículo y una vergüenza pero al final fue golpeado por un enojado Sebastián. Cirilo-sama estaba desesperado por crear una cooperación de varios países distintos y mandó cartas a básicamente todas las tribus existentes... Y, cuando viajaron para acá, el corazón de Gale comenzó a ponerse muy pesado.  
En medio del viaje, **estaba loco.** Masacró a los monstruos más de lo necesario y apuntó con su espada a Douglas. Fue esta pulsera de tres piezas la que les ayudó a encontrarme.  
El episodio de Virgil es impactante y me gustaría agradecerle a Cirilo y Alex. Sin embargo, mi columna se congeló ante el hecho de que Gale fue capaz de apuntar con su espada a Douglas. _No quiero pensar en eso porque entonces pienso que definitivamente soy un terrible compañero por permitir que todo se descontrolara._

**"¿Cómo puedo...? ¿Cómo puedo recompensarte por lo qué pasó?"**

**"Ese es tu mal hábito. Nadie piensa que sea una carga ayudarte y no quiero que nos pagues por ello... Por favor, ya no pienses así"**

**"¿Por qué ustedes son tan am...?"**

Pero en ese momento, sentí una fuerte sensación de hormigueo en el abdomen y mi cuerpo tembló un poco.

**"¿Chika? Tu cuerpo parece rígido ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quieres que bajemos a tomar un descanso?"**

**"No, está bien. Quiero llegar a Dragnea lo antes posible".**

**"Realmente eres... Entonces ven aquí".**

Gale abre los botones del abrigo que llevaba puesto, me sujeta entre sus brazos y me envuelve allí para después volverlo a cerrar. La temperatura de Gale, su cuerpo y el olor que me golpea directamente, me hace sentir mucho más relajado...  
Después de disfrutar de esa comodidad por un tiempo, Douglas manipuló hábilmente su Pewton y se acercó hasta aquí también. La figura de Richt, que solo tiene la carita de fuera, es bastante adorable.

**"¡Oye, Gale! ¿Qué pasó?"**

**"Chika parece tener frío, así que lo estoy calentando un poco"**

**"Entiendo... ¡Hola cariño! ¿Estás haciendo esto para que te castigue más?"**

Douglas se acerca otro tanto y me sonríe de una manera hermosa... Sí. ¿Qué sucede si el castigo que recibí hace mucho tiempo fue demasiado estimulante para mí? _¿Todavía puede considerarse castigo si me encantó?_

Quiero sonreír también, pero mi abdomen vuelve a hormiguear. La sensación se ha vuelto más fuerte que antes, y todo mi cuerpo no tiene el poder para detener los temblores.

**"Chika, dime qué es lo que sientes"**

**"Lo siento Gale, incluso si descansamos un poco... ¡Ah!"**

El hormigueo me atacó con una terrible punzada de dolor.

**"¿Chika? ¡Oye, Chika! ¡Doug! ¡Tenemos que bajar ya!"**

**"Maldita sea, ¡Todos abajo! ¡Abajo!"**

El señor Gale y todos los que volaban detrás de él, comenzaron a descender ante la señal de Douglas. Para mí ahora, _solo está la sensación de que me estoy muriendo_... Me duele demasiado, tanto que no puedo tomar una decisión por mi cuenta...

**"Mi bebé..."**

**"¡Parísh! ¡Parísh, es Chika!"**

Todos corren hacia mí apenas aterrizan en el suelo... Cuando lentamente me tendí sobre el abrigo que Gale se quitó, Parish comenzó a verme y a palparme.

**"Chika, ¿Puedes contarme sobre tus síntomas? ¿Dónde te duele?"**

**"Sí ... Tengo una fuerte sensación de frío en todo el cuerpo. Después de eso, el hormigueo abdominal es... Es terrible... Ahora se está volviendo más fuerte. Tengo mucho dolor..."**

**"... Lo siento, Chika-kun, pero ¿Puedes intentar darme de tu magia? Trata lo mejor que puedas"**

**"Sí..."**

Agarro la mano del señor Parish y trato de arrojar poder mágico. Sin embargo, el flujo habitual de magia no se sintió.

**"No puedo.... No puedo dar magia... Yo no..."**

**"Tranquilo, tranquilo Chika".**

**"¡¡Oye, Parísh! ¿Chika está bien?"**

**"Para ser honesto... Esto no es bueno."**

**"¿Va a nacer hoy?"**

Gale y Douglas abren los ojos exageradamente mientras cuestionan a Parísh y le preguntan que hacer

**"Los síntomas son muy similares, pero Chika ya no puede manipular el poder mágico y parece estar pasando por una especie de sufrimiento fetal..."**

**"¿Por qué no tiene magia?"**

**"Es por el collar "**

**"¿Quieres decir que no puede dar a luz?"**

**"Podemos intentarlo tradicionalmente pero..."**

**"Gale... Gale ¿Qué hago?"**

Me pregunto si este hormigueo es también debido a esto. Tengo mucho miedo, es demasiado pronto para que nazca y este sentimiento es completamente diferente del nacimiento anterior. Para ser honesto, este estado es doloroso y angustiante... _Parece que me está quitando fuerza y oxígeno._

**"Ahora, es importante que te relajes ¿Bueno? Lo estás haciendo muy bien..."**

**"No queda mucho para llegar a mi casa, tenemos que volar un poco más y... Podré quitarle el collar y ustedes tratarlo en una cama."**

**"¿Todavía tienes la vergüenza de decirnos que le hagamos volar más? ¿¡De quién es la culpa en primer lugar!? ¿Eh? ¡¡Dime de quién!!**

Douglas hace una voz bastante frustrada para Gallis.

**"Yo... Solo quiero ayudarlo ¿Sí? Me convertiré en un dragón y los llevaré allí muy rápido. Sin embargo recibirán una energía eólica considerable mientras lo hago ¿Pueden controlarlo? ¿Alguien de ustedes pueden contrar el viento? Una barrera sería suficiente."**

**"Está bien, está bien. Vamos a confiar en ti. Parísh ¿Puedes ayudarme con tu magia?"**

**"Por supuesto hombre. No tienes que pedirlo dos veces"**

**"Está bien, entonces hay que darnos prisa"**

Diciendo eso, Gallis comienza a brillar con una luz absolutamente deslumbrante. Se convierte en un dragón gigante y de inmediato, Douglas me abraza y salta sobre su espalda.

**"Lo siento... Lo siento tanto"**

**"Silencio cariño, intenta descansar ¿Sí? Duerme un momento y respira profundo."**

La espalda de Gallis era lo suficientemente ancha como para llevar a los Pewtons también con nosotros.

**"¿Están listos? Mi abuelo me enseñó a controlar el espíritu del viento así que lo haré tan pronto como comience a volar".**

Tras eso, Gallis vuela de inmediato por los aires. Gale y los demás dicen que es necesario que permanezca con los ojos cerrados... _Pero realmente no siento nada._

**"Chika, cariño.... Debes hacer tu mejor esfuerzo ¿Sí? Tienes que hacer lo mejor que puedas por tu bebé".**

Un poder cálido fluye de la mano grande de Douglas. Me siento un poco más ligero ahora que la fuerza de mi pareja se absorbe gradualmente en mis huesos y articulaciones.

 **"Mami ¿Duele?"** Richt muestra su rostro desde el pecho de Douglas y luego se sienta en la espalda para poder sostenerme y besarme **"¿Te duele la pancita, mami?"**

**"Lo siento, no pasa nada bebé. Estoy bien."**

**"Richt, ¿Puedes ir un momento a ver a Theo? Tu mami necesita dormir un poco porque está cansado."**

**"¡Sí!"**

Yo sonrió un poco mientras lo veo correr en dirección a un preocupado Theo-sama.

**"El poder mágico de Parish... es genial. Ni siquiera siento que el aire esté golpeándome o algo"**

**"Estás sudando tanto..."**

**"Estoy bien, te lo prometo. Tu magia me gusta."**

Pero incluso si digo que está bien y trato de tranquilizarlo, todavía es muy doloroso. ¿Cuánto tiempo continuará este dolor?


	37. Un dolor desesperado

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve volando, pero Gallis aterrizó entre unos árboles frondosos y unas casas de madera. Douglas, que continúa dándome de su poder mágico, parece ahora un poco fatigado.

**"Esta es una de las casas que uso. Para ser sincero, solamente hay una cama y un techo. ¿Está bien?"**

**"Sí, es mucho mejor que dar a luz al aire libre".**

**"Por favor, síganme".**

Gallis, que ha regresado de un dragón a una figura humana, lidera a todos corriendo casi desesperadamente. Me aferré a Douglas, el hombre que me abraza, mientras intentaba soportar el dolor que se extendía gradualmente desde el abdomen a todo el cuerpo.

**"Chika, por favor se paciente ..."**

Solo podía asentir a Gale, que me miraba con una expresión triste.  
Él entra rápidamente en la casa y nos guía después a un dormitorio que, tal y como había dicho, solo tiene una cama.

Me acostaron allí.

 **"¿Qué tal Chika-kun? ¿Hay una sensación de que el calor se acumula como la última vez?"** Parish pone su mano sobre mi estómago y sonríe. **"Por el amor de Dios quítale ese estúpido collar."**

**"Está bien... Tranquilo Parish... Pero, en realidad solo siento mucho dolor..."**

El dolor se transforman en algo mucho más intenso que erosiona toda mi piel hasta despedazarme. No puedo aguantarlo, pero lo intento tan bien como puedo.

**"Gale, Douglas sé que están cansados, pero dense prisa y denle a Chika todo su poder".**

**"Claro que sí"**

**"Chika, todo va a estar bien ¿De acuerdo, mi amor?".**

Cuando se acuestan lentamente de espaldas y me toman de las manos, un poder mágico cálido y gentil fluye desde allí y me embarga por completo.

**"No hay suficiente poder mágico. Aunque el cuerpo se esté preparando para el parto, no se proporcionan las condiciones correctas y eso hace que posiblemente le duela mucho"**

**"Parísh, pero tu puedes hacer algo ¿No? ¿Puedes ocupar tu magia para interrumpir el nacimiento hasta que Chika se recupere por completo?"**

**"... Lo siento mucho. Es imposible interrumpir el nacimiento ahora y solo podemos... Solo podemos esperar lo mejor. Chika, de verdad no sabes como me gustaría ser de más ayuda."**

Parísh se disculpa casi al borde de las lágrimas.

**"No puedo.... AH... ¡Ya no puedo!"**

**"¡Detengan a Chika! Theo, Johann ¡Que siga en la cama!"**

El dolor, que había mejorado un poco por el poder mágico de mis compañeros se convierte en un dolor intenso agudo y que corre a todas direcciones.

**"Lo siento..."**

**"Perdón, Chikayuki"**

**"¡Me duele!"**

Las dos personas que son instruidas por el señor Parísh, me detienen y empujan mis hombros hacía atrás. Aún así, _el dolor no se detiene._

**"Por favor... ¡Por favor! ¡Que se detenga!"**

No había vergüenza en mis gritos. ¡Quería que cualquiera me salvara de este dolor!

**"Chika... Mi amor, yo también lo siento mucho. Me siento impotente. No podemos hacer nada por tí ..."**

**"¿Qué puedo hacer para que Chika deje de sufrir tanto por mi hijo?"**

**"Los entiendo a ambos, pero solo ustedes pueden ayudar a Chika. Por favor, den lo mejor de ustedes y transmitan todo su poder mágico a Chika".**

El poder mágico de los dos hombres, que fluía constantemente de ambas manos, aumentó de intensidad gracias a sus palabras. El dolor intenso que apuñalaba todo mi cuerpo gradualmente comenzó a acumularse y acumularse en el abdomen... Fue todavía más difícil de controlar.

**"Oh... Dios..."**

**"¿Es mucho dolor?"**

¡Es tanto que no puedo respirar! Solo lloro mientras pido en silencio para que se detenga.

**"Tú estómago está bajando ¿Me escuchas? ¡Este es el camino final, Chika! ¡Ya viene tu niño! ¡Chika-kun tienes que tener un poco más de paciencia y seguir** **concentrándote** **! No dejen de darle magia"**

**"No más... ¡Ya no puedo más!"**

**"Puedo darle toda mi magia si me lo pides."**

**"Para ti y mi hijo, si quieres, incluso le daríamos nuestra vida."**

Sumado a esto, Ritch me lame las mejillas y me muestra una cara completamente preocupada.

**"Mami..."**

Pero ahora no puedo sonreírle a mi Ritch. El poder mágico de los dos se precipita a través de mi cuerpo y empuja gradualmente el centro del dolor hacía abajo... No sé si todo mi cuerpo está mojado de sudor frío o de algo más.

**"¡AH! ¡¡AAH!!"**

En el momento en que el centro del dolor cae más lejos de la parte central del abdomen, me corre un dolor intenso que atraviesa incluso mi cabeza.

**"Chika-kun, ¿El dolor no está disminuyendo? ¡Un poco más! ¡Solo un poco más! ¡Vamos! ¡Haz lo mejor que puedas!"**

**"¡¡¡UGH!!!"**

Pongo toda mi fuerza y trato de hacer que la masa caliente continúe bajando... Sin embargo, cuanto más trato más me dobla el dolor ¿¡Por qué se siente como si me destrozara!?

**"Vamos cariño, ya lo escuchaste... Solo un poco más."**

**"Chika, ya casi se termina... Te lo prometo. Da un último esfuerzo."**

Animado por las palabras de los hombres que me envían de su magia, una vez más saco poder de dónde lo pueda encontrar. Después de un ardor verdaderamente intenso, me mordí los labios y seguí aguantando y aguantando hasta que... Al momento siguiente, mi cuerpo sintió algo muy extraño y el dolor desapareció caso como si se tratara de una mentira.

**"¡Chika! ¡Nació! Tu bebé nació..."**

Disfruto el alivio que representa el final del dolor y la alegría que me causa el haber dado a luz a mi tercer hijo. Gale es amable conmigo cuando se inclina y me da un beso muy suave que se desborda al final por toda mi cara.

**"Lo hiciste bien, cariño.** **Soportaste** **de maravilla todo ese dolor"**

**"Chika, eres un hombre muy fuerte.**

**"¿Sí...?"**

Douglas me acaricia la cabeza suavemente con esas calidas manos grandes. Siento la amabilidad de mis dos compañeros, su tremendo amor y el recuerdo del dolor se va muy lejos.

**"Parish... ¿Mi hijo...?"**

La luz que se emitió de mí cuando nació, ya había desaparecido. Pero, por alguna razón, _la cara de Parish estaba pálida y su expresión era muy triste._

**"¿Parish...?"**

En el brazo de Parísh hay un bebé humano... Pero no puedo escuchar el gran llanto que escuché cuando tuve a mi Hikaru. Puedo ver sangre manchando todo su cuerpo.

De ninguna manera, de ninguna manera, de ninguna manera, **de ninguna manera...**

Es imposible

**"Parísh.... Parísh ¿Qué pasó...?"**

No me importa el dolor de mi cuerpo y me levanto. _Parísh me ofreció al niño en silencio_.

El cuerpo del niño es muy pequeño y blanco, de modo que se puede ver qué no tiene vello. No importa lo blanco que yo sea, él es albino. Sus pestañas, su cabello... Me trago los peores pensamientos y miro su pecho. Es un poco débil. No, ni siquiera está allí. Los ojos que me ven a través del espacio ligeramente abierto de sus párpados, son esmeraldas como los de Gale...

No hay más palabras que decir y Parísh solo puede verme... 

**"Parísh ... Mi bebé..."**

**"Chi-kun... ¿Me puedes escuchar con calma? El niño... Nació demasiado pronto. Creció sin suficiente magia.... El color de su piel y de su cabello es una prueba de esto. Mírame, el bebé..."**

**"¡Espera un poco, Parísh! Solo... Espera... ¡No importa lo prematuro que sea! Yo... Yo puedo salvarlo como hice la otra vez en el gremio"**

**"El hijo de Chika-kun... Seguramente era como tú e iba a tener una gran capacidad mágica. De la misma manera, la cantidad de poder mágico que necesitaba era muy grande... Chika, lo siento".**

**"¿Qué le va a pasar...?"**

Ante mi pregunta desesperada, el señor Parísh solo sacudió la cabeza en silencio. **"Tienes que dejarlo ir..."**

Algo dentro de mí se rompió.

**"¡Es una mentira! ¡Es una mentira...! ¿Cómo puedes decirme esto? ¿Cómo puedo dejarlo cuando está todavía intentándolo? ¡Debería... yo...! ¡Voy a darle de mi magia!"**

**"El poder mágico de Chika ahora está vacío... Si te esfuerzas de más, podrías morir y...."**

**"¡No me importa! ¡Este es mi hijo!"**

**"Chika... Aún si lo logras, él niño no... "**

**"No me importa lo que tenga o lo que me pase ¡Todavía puedo sentir que su piel está caliente! ¡No puedo dejarlo...! ¡¡No voy a dejarlo morir sin intentar algo antes!!"**

Estaba desesperado... Solo quería ayudarlo y escucharlo llorar y, que me mirara. **Solo lo quería de nuevo junto a mí.** Puse mi mano derecha suavemente sobre la pequeña cabeza del bebé que estaba sosteniendo e intenté darle de mi poder. Tanta magia como pudiera... Pero mis dedos fueros agarrados por una mano poderosa y más grande que la mía. Y me separo de él.

**"¡Gale! ¡No! ¿¡Por qué!?"**

Gale no respondió a mi pregunta, pero sacudió la cabeza mientras me miraba con sus hermoso ojos esmeraldas.

**"Chika..."**

**"¿¡Por qué haces eso!? ¡Es lo que queríamos! ¡Es un niño importante, tuyo y mío! Y... ¡Finalmente, finalmente lo tuvimos...!"**

**"Amor, escucha a Parísh..."**

**"Eso es ... Eso es, no... No... ¡No me lo quites! Él no puede morir ¡Esto es una mentira!"**

Mi cuerpo punzada y ardía... Pero estaba más triste que eso. Triste, derrotado... Estaba confundido por el niño que di a luz y toda mi alma estaba dominada por el miedo y la desesperación de perderlo sin siquiera disculparme por lo que lo había hecho pasar.

Nadie pronunció una palabra, y solo mis gritos sonaron en este espacio.


	38. Su cuerpo

¿Qué debo hacer? Dios ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a la vida que está desapareciendo de mis brazos en este momento?

_Mi conocimiento es inútil._

Puedo ver que su cuerpo tiembla en pequeños espasmos de impotencia y desesperación... Porque se está quedando sin oxígeno. Este niño que es lo suficientemente pequeño como para caber en mis brazos está tratando de vivir desesperadamente, pero no puede hacerlo y yo no puedo hacer nada tampoco.

**"Lo siento... Lo siento tanto, bebé..."**

Cuando di a luz, pensé que había llorado tanto que ya no tenía lágrimas... Pero cuando abracé al pequeño bultito, simplemente me destrocé de nuevo y grité con fuerza.

**"Gale... ¡Gale san!... Lo siento... Um... N-no... ¡Yo no...!"**

Gale extendió los brazos y sostuvo al niño conmigo sin decir nada. Ese cuerpo grande y cálido ... Siento que el cuerpo confiable que me envuelve por completo tiembla un poco también.

**"** **Aaah** **... Gale..."**

No puedo contenerme. Gale-san se aferra tan dolorosamente a mí que no puedo evitar seguir llorando.

**"... ¿La conclusión es que el niño que nació no es lo suficientemente fuerte y por eso no ha crecido? ¿Cuánto poder mágico le hace falta?"**

**"¡Tú! ¡Maldito infeliz! ¡Es toda tu puta culpa!"** Las repentinas palabras de Theo parecen haber estallado de pronto junto con el poderoso sonido de su espada. **"¡Sal de aquí! ¡Si no quieres que te corte la cabeza como Gale debió hacerlo desde un principio! ¡Lárgate!"**

**"Theo... Es suficiente."**

**"Así es... Yo, yo solamente deseo ayudarles"**

**"¿Y cómo?"**

Cuando Gallis logró cruzar el mar de odio y llegó lentamente a mi lado, abrió la boca y dijo: **"Chikayuki, definitivamente es mi responsabilidad que tu niño haya... Sé que debes odiarme también, y estoy de acuerdo. Pero podría ayudarlo".**

Las palabras de Gallis revivieron mi alma.

Este niño... ¿Puede ayudarlo?

**"Oh, pero eso podría ser un poco doloroso y tal vez tendrá algunos problemas en el futuro. Posiblemente... Crecerá muy lento, un año cada dos ¿Está bien?"**

**"¡No importa! Incluso si es así... ¡Si está vivo yo lo ayudaré con lo que pueda! Incluso si no dice palabras o no puede caminar en mucho tiempo... Yo lo cargaré ¡Yo seré muy feliz de esa forma!"**

**"Chika... Tú no deberías creer..."**

**"Es... Es mi bebé. Si es realmente posible... Entonces yo quiero apostar por eso aunque sea solo una pequeña posibilidad ..."**

**"Está bien, entonces lleva a ese niño por aquí"**

Estoy cargando a mi hijo para que Gallis pueda verlo con facilidad. Cuando le puso una mano sobre la cabecita, Gallis miró al cielo y comenzó a concentrarse como si estuviera realmente determinado en su trabajo.

**"Si no lo salvo, solamente aumentaré mis pecados ¿No es verdad? ..."**

Gallis se muerde el dedo con fuerza hasta que la piel truena y comienza a sangrar. La sangre primero parece un pequeño hilito rojo en su mano, pero luego aumenta rápidamente de intensidad y crea manchas gruesas sobre el piso. _Estoy asombrado por la vista frente a mí._

**"Maldición, es tan pequeño que puedo sostenerlo con una sola mano... Por favor, tienes que ser muy paciente".**

Aún con mucha sangre fluyendo de su mano, Gallis pone el dedo pequeño de mi hijo en su boca y le abre la piel con sus colmillos hasta formar un diminuto punto rojo en la punta.

**"Chikayuki, pon la yema de su dedo en mi pecho. En la joya que te mostré la otra vez."**

En silencio, sigo cada una de las instrucciones. Coloqué la pequeña punta del dedo de mi hijo en su pecho y permanecí presionando hasta que se comenzó a absorber la sangre. Al mismo tiempo, Gallis pone su yema en la boca del bebé.

**"Lo está volviendo parte de su cuerpo..."**

Escuché la voz de Johann... Una voz que incluía algo de malestar y sorpresa.  
Así es, el misterioso poder del clan del dragón. Un contrato para convertirse en un "tutor" que comparte incluso su propio cuerpo y sus años de vida. Cuando Gallis sonrió, pronunció unas palabras que no pude escuchar y, al momento siguiente escuché un sonido terriblemente fuerte y una luz deslumbrante e instantánea. Gallis cae de rodillas inmediatamente después.

**"Maldición, sabía que esto iba a pasar. He dado mucha magia y fuerza... Pero, al menos parece que he tenido éxito ¿Verdad?"**

Cuando miré a mi hijo, quién seguía descansando en las manos de Gallis, ciertamente seguía estando débil... Pero movía su pecho hacia arriba y hacia abajo de manera más confiable y poderosa que antes. Las mejillas que estaban tan blancas como una hoja de papel, ahora estaban teñidas de rojo y aunque su cabello seguía blanco, sus pestañas habían comenzado a colorearse.

**"Esto es ..."**

Parísh, que estaba viendo la escena con una mirada tan confundida como la mía, parecía haber vuelto a respirar también.

**"No conozco el poder del dragón así que no puedo decir que pasó... pero,** **el niño parece haber..."**

**"Gracias ... Gracias, Gallis ... Muchas gracias....Estoy... Estoy realmente agradecido por..."**

No solo yo estoy llorando, sino también Gale lo hace.. El bebé abre los ojos y da una bocanada enorme de aire.

**"Gale... ¡Gale! Tiene... Tiene el mismo hermoso color de ojos que tú... No me equivoqué".**

Ni yo ni mi compañero podemos detener las lágrimas que se desbordan como si fueran un río. ¡Siento que derramé las lágrimas de toda mi vida hoy!

**"Estuviste decidido a ver a mi compañero hasta** **Dragnea** **,** **permitiste** **que viviera y escuchaste mi historia... Te lo debía"**

**"Hablando de eso, si Gallis hizo eso... ¿Significa qué el bebé es su compañero ahora?"**

**"¡¿Qué?!"**

**"¡¿Qué?!"**

Las voces de Gale y Douglas se superponen.

**"Los dragones somos muy diferentes a su especie, no existe el concepto de Anima o Animus y nuestro compañero lo tenemos por elección propia mediante un deseo y magia. Dar una mitad del cuerpo es algo que no se hace a la ligera, lo hubiera intentado con Yuki si mi hermano no estuviera enamorado de él también y no me lo hubiera prohibido. Ciertamente tu hijo y yo podríamos hacer un buen equipo, pero no voy a obligarlo a hacerlo porque no lo necesito. Nadie me debe nada. Solo puedo protegerlo y protegerme hasta que mi vida se agote..."**

**"Aún así, muchas gracias. Si al crecer ser pareja es una opción, entonces mi hijo..."**

**"Wo, alto cariño. No vamos a darle al bebé cómo agradecimiento por su vida."**

**"¡Dijo que no le debemos nada y no le debemos nada entonces! Chika, tienes que dejar que la emoción afecte tu juicio."**

Ni Gale ni Douglas han dejado de tener una expresión de PADRE SOBREPROTECTOR MALHUMORADO y parece que no tienen dudas de que este niño no va a emparejarse con nadie mientras ellos vivan.  
El niño que respiraba en mis brazos de repente comenzó a llorar. Sus pulmones eran muy fuertes.

**"... Entonces, no lo castiguen. No quiero que tenga un juicio"**

**"Chikayuki, eres realmente bueno ¿Por qué agradecerle por algo que él mismo provocó?"**

**"Por favor..."**

Los ojos de los hombres que nos ven a Gallis y a mí, son agudos y duros. Me pregunto si mis pensamientos son realmente muy dulces o si es que era verdad y veía todo con ojos de papá.

**"Eso ..."**

**"Chika, no te equivoques... Sabemos lo que estás sintiendo."** Theo dice esta vez: **"No puede ser absuelto, pero prometo que no seremos muy duros con él. Contemplaremos lo que hizo hoy por tí, Chika ".**

**"Gale, ¿estás de acuerdo con eso?"**

**"Creo que los sentimientos de Chika son los más importantes en este momento... Ya lo había dicho, pero me gustaría que viviera para compensar sus malas decisiones y si no abogamos por él, definitivamente los señores de Leónidas lo van a matar. Tampoco está mal cuando pienso que mi hijo tendrá un excelente guardaespaldas".**

**"Gracias... ¡Gracias! Realmente lamento las molestias que siempre causo con mis problemas a pesar de que no tengo poder para..."**

**"Está bien, cariño. Eres importante, y si esta es nuestra forma de demostrarlo... Que así sea".**


	39. Su cuerpo

Ritch, que había permanecido sin decir una palabra, vino aquí y dijo:

**"Mami, mami, ¡¡Mi hermanito ya despertó!!**

**"Sí. Richt se ha convertido en un hermano m** **ayor**. **Vas a protegerlo de ahora en adelante ¿No es verdad?"**

Cuando llevo al bebé al lado de Richt, mi hijo salta y comienza a lamerle la cara felizmente. El niño no parece molesto por esto, solo curioso por las nuevas sensaciones que está comenzando a experimentar

**"Hola, hermanito ¡Hermanito! Mami ¿Llamarle hermanito está bien?"**

Llamarle... Un nombre.

No pensé en uno porque se supone que no iba a nacer tan rápido... Aunque es verdad que hay varios nombres bonitos en mi cabeza, ninguno de ellos viene bien.

En ese momento, recordé que los ojos de este niño eran igual que los de Gale. Los ví la primera vez y los ví de nuevo ahora.

**"Sui ¿Qué tal ese?"**

**"¿Es tan significativo como lo fue Richt y Hikaru?"**

**"Hay gemas que tienen un tono similar a sus ojos. Sui, en mi mundo, se ocupa para escribir esa palabra. Esmeralda. También es igual al color de los ojos que tiene mi Gale..."**

**"¿Te gustó tanto el color de mis ojos?"**

**"Es un color muy hermoso... La primera cosa que ví del hombre que me rescató. Los amo."**

Gale me cerró la boca con un beso antes de que terminara mi discurso. Fue tan violento que inmediatamente comencé a olvidar todas las cosas a mi alrededor, el dolor, el miedo... Sin embargo, fuimos rápidamente retirados por la poderosa mano de Douglas.

**"Mi amor, no es un buen nombre. Los ojos de Gale están feos y el niño te demandará cuando sea mayor ¿Por qué no un nombre que tenga que ver con los hermosos ojos de Chika?"**

**"¡Porque no hay tal cosa! Sui es especial, se trata del bebé más que de mí ¿Volar te dejó sordo o qué?"**

**"¿Volar te dejó sin cerebro? Oh, no se pierde lo que no se tuvo"**

Supongo que eso significa que está bien.

**"Mira Richt, el nombre de tu hermanito es Sui".**

**"¡** **Shuy** **! ¡Hola, hermanito!"**

Richt nunca se ve cansado y sigue lamiendo la cara de Sui mientras balancea la cola de un lado para otro.

**"Va a ser un bebé por más tiempo que Hikaru y tú, así que tienes que cuidarlo mucho ¿Está bien?"**

Todas las personas que estuvieron allí, llorando conmigo, en esta ocasión se acercaron para saludar, cargarlo y felicitarme por su nacimiento hasta que al final, solo quedamos mis esposos, mis bebés, Gallis y yo. Cuando miro al niño, puedo ver que su respiración es estable y, sobre todo, puedo ver que su piel se tiñe cada vez más.

Este es probablemente el beneficio de la magia del dragón.

**"El cabello tardará más en llegar a su tono normal."**

**"Realmente lo agradezco".**

**"Oh, está bien"**

**"¿Dónde está Yuki? ¿Está lejos de aquí?"**

**"No, es un poco más al sur. No estoy seguro si es medio día a velocidad normal o tal vez, un día entero".**

**"Ojalá recupere mi magia pronto para verlo y conocer a ¿Tu hermano? ¿Entonces comparten compañero?"**

**"Supongo que... Compartíamos. Es una historia para después. No tienes que exagerar tanto con tu curiosidad y terminar por esforzarte de más".**

**"Eso es porque si me quedo aquí, estaré tan cómodo que ya no voy a querer irme de tu casa".**

**"Oh, puedes quedarte conmigo y dejar a tus cónyuges partir. La mitad de mis bienes van a ser tuyos"**

Los dos tenían una cara atemorizante, pero Gallis y yo nos reímos de la oración.

Después de eso me dieron una comida sencilla que consistía en arroz y sopa caliente mientras que Sui, solo se entretenía comiendo desesperadamente de mis senos. Parece que es lo más delicioso de la vida, porque come y come sin pararse a respirar... Sin embargo, estaba un poco preocupado de que Douglas y Gale, que miraban alternativamente mi pecho, parecieran completamente decididos a probarla también. _¿No era que iban a dejar que me recuperara?_

Me dijeron que estaba bien utilizar toda la cama, pero decidí dejarla para dormir con mis bestias favoritas. Estaba convencido de que Sui y Ritch, que ya tenían los ojos cerrados, estarían mejor sintiendo el calor de sus papás.

Cuidadosamente, sostengo a mi bebé entre mi oso y mi león y me zambullo por completo en sus pieles. La fatiga de mi corazón se derrite rápidamente en el cuerpo de estás bestias, en la comodidad que siento después de mucho tiempo. Esa temperatura corporal que tanto amo y ese pelaje suave, _es lo mejor que pudo pasar conmigo._   
Me lamieron el cuello, la cara y el pecho, presionando sus narices húmedas hasta que estuvieron satisfechos. Siento que fue un día muy largo pero... **Muchas gracias por haber nacido, Sui.**


	40. Promesa

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que pedí fue que revisaran mi hombro. Quería ser libre para conocer al hermano de Gallis y pensar adecuadamente en que métodos necesitaba para sanar a Yuki. No quería mostrar mis heridas frente a Gale, pero él parecía muy tranquilo mientras me abrazaba suavemente en lo que Parísh me curaba.

Estoy preocupado por llevar a mi Sui recién nacido con nosotros, pero no puedo simplemente dejarlo por allí mientras nos vamos por quién sabe cuántos días. Me movía guiado por las palabras de Gallis que me aseguraban: **"No tendrás ningún problema si estás de mi lado''**

Es sospechoso pensar que Dragnea sea realmente un país. No hay mercados ni instalaciones comerciales y no hay una unidad real de ciudad. No he visto gente. Tal vez, ciertamente los dragones se sienten más cómodos viviendo en bosques y praderas... Pasamos carreteras, uno o dos edificios, un río y finalmente, llegamos a la casa del hermano de Gallis. Era una edificación normal para tratarse del líder ¿No debería ser un poco más grande que la casa donde vivíamos anteriormente en Leónidas? Parecía construída con madera y leñas.

**"¿Todos los dragones viven así?"**

**"Así es, los dragones prefieren vivir en la naturaleza. Las personas que deciden quedarse en** **Dragnea** **quieren que sea lo más natural posible para no sentirse ahogados".**

**"¿Tu hermano y Yuki viven aquí?"**

**"Y luego está el hecho de que...¿Puedo decirte algo sin que te** **alteres** **otra vez? Tenemos a un niño pequeño viviendo aquí".**

Siento que la nueva información me ha llegado como un golpe

**"¿Un niño ...?"**

**"Oh, Yuki vino aquí y... Ese mismo día se quedó esperando al bebé de mi hermano. Fue un embarazo inmediato. Su niño tiene dos años ahora y... Como cayó dormido enseguida ni siquiera lo conoce o entiende lo que ocurrió".**

El hecho de que hubiera tenido un niño de esa manera, _fue impactante._ Pero no entendía bien los pensamientos de estas criaturas así que era mejor para mí mantenerme al margen.

**"Por favor, sígueme. Síganme."**

Gallis nos insta a entrar en la casa.

Cuando pienso que hay una persona aquí, con cáncer, con un bebé, en custodia de dragones... Alguien que pudo haber sido mi Yuki-kun, siento mucha tensión en el cuerpo. Estoy seguro de que si Douglas y Gale no me hubieran agarrado de la mano, me hubiera venido abajo.

Richt está en el pecho de Douglas y Sui en los brazo de Gale. Les agradecí por su consideración y calidez antes de que Gallis dijera:

**"Mi hermano mayor es duro y grosero y estoy seguro de que se negará a que estén aquí. Tal vez pronuncie palabras groseras pero, te aseguro que no lo dice enserio. Me disculpo desde ahora"**

**"No, está bien. Estoy listo".**

**"Sí. Bueno, entonces vamos..."**

Gallis abre la puerta sin tocar y entra.


	41. Promesa

Aunque es un área grande, se trata de una habitación terriblemente apretada con una cama en el medio. En ella, un hombre con el mismo color de cabello que Gallis se sienta con una almohada en su espalda, una manta en sus pies y una cabeza de cabello negro visible a su lado.

**"Que ruidoso eres... ¿Qué... Demonios pasó con tu brazo? ¿Quiénes son?"**

**"Bueno, lo explicaré en detalle... Lento. Incluído lo de mi brazo. Mira, ellos han venido para ayudar a Yuki y a nosotros. Chikayuki, él es mi hermano mayor,** **Galloche** **, y durmiendo junto a él está nuestro compañero".**

Un hombre pelirrojo, Galloche, distorsionó su expresión con las palabras de Gallis. Sin embargo, su cara es terrosa, su cuerpo es delgado, muy delgado, y la debilidad que emana se siente incluso en sus palabras. Claro que los dos sufrieron, pero sin duda el más afectado fue él

**"Espera,** **Gallis** **, no son parte de una tribu de dragones ¿Verdad? No, parece que ese es un león, aquel es un oso y ese otro es ¿Un humano? ¿Para qué queremos otro humano aquí si con uno ya hemos acarreado suficientes problemas."**

**"Ya te lo dije, es para ayudar".**

**"¿¡Qué estás pensando!? ¿Has olvidado la maldición del dragón? ¡No debemos involucrarnos con ninguna otra raza, pase lo que pase! Y para ayudarme ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Yo no necesito ayuda!"**

Entiendo que el señor Galloche está lleno de ira, pero incluso a través de eso puedo ver tristeza y una infinita desesperación. Está cerca del límite y parece entenderlo...

**"Encantado de conocerle, señor** **Galloche** **, mi nombre es Chikayuki y soy un sanador de Leónidas. Yo solo quiero..."**

**"¡No seas tonto,** **Gallis** **! ¡No por que Yuki lo dijera significaba que teníamos que obedecerle! Nos pones en peligro. ¿No entendiste nada de lo que te enseñé? ¡No tenemos que confiar en tales cosas! Es imposible curarlo con una técnica de curación".**

**"¿Por qué sabes que es imposible?"**

Galloche frunce el ceño en señal de mis palabras.

 **"Eso es ...** "

**"Lo siento, señor** **Gallis** **. Pero no puedo seguir perdiendo tiempo..."**

**"Cariño..."**

**"¡Haz lo que se te de la gana entonces!"**

**"** **Gallis** **, por favor vigila a tu maldito hermano".**

Escuché la voz de Douglas-san, pero ni siquiera le hice caso y me di la vuelta hacia el lado opuesto donde estaba sentado Galloche. Gallis se mueve hacía él y le pone una mano en el pecho. ¿Está lo suficientemente débil como para que no pueda moverse simplemente sosteniéndolo con sus dedos?

El joven de cabello oscuro estaba acostado como si fuera una muñeca. Yo me convertí en un niño... Pero Yuki se quedó siendo un joven.

**"Yu..."**

Me arrodillo en el acto y tomo su brazo.

**"Después de todo, eras tú... ¿Por qué...? Esto..."**

**"Chika, ¿Conoces a este joven?"**

Gale vino a mi lado cuando presintió que todo este asunto me estaba afectando más de lo normal.

**"Él era mi paciente... En el hospital donde trabajaba".**

Puedo ver mis compañeros se sorprendieron de inmediato.

**"Oye, Chika, ¿De qué hablas? ¿Ese ser humano estaba en el mismo mundo que tú?"**

**"Sí, su nombre es Yuki Shindo. Tenía diecisiete años en ese momento".**

**"** **Chiyuki** **, ¿Lo supiste desde siempre entonces?".**

**"Pero no estaba seguro..."**

Aunque escuché una parte antes, quiero escuchar su versión ahora. De cierta manera, lo necesito.

**"¿Convocan personas gracias a sus deseos? ¿Tú lo querías a él? ¿Lo que hiciste fue con el consentimiento de Yuki o fue por la fuerza?"**

**"¿Qué...?** **Gallis** **¿Hablaste de los secretos del clan?"**

**"Necesitaba explicar la situación... Solamente responde".**

**"Maldita sea, el ritual de invocación puede interferir con cualquier mundo. Mi hermano y yo lo** **conjuramos** **, pero Yuki deseaba encontrarnos desde el fondo de su corazón. Soy el mayor y el más poderoso, y tuve que asegurarme que lo quería así que hice contacto con él desde antes. Me aparecí en sus sueños y hablé con él por semanas enteras hasta que tuve su permiso. Me ama... Dios, lo siento tanto hermano, debí haberte dicho desde el inicio pero..."**

Ante esa última palabra, Gallis se mostró verdaderamente triste. Después de todo, él me lo había dicho. _Para él solo apareció y ya_. Lo encontraron de pronto.

**"No importa... Supongo que ese nunca fue mi destino."**

**"Entonces yo quiero confirmar una cosa más.** **Galloche** **, como escuchaste, Yuki y yo somos residentes del mismo mundo. ¿Hay alguna relación entre su invocación y la mía?"**

No solo el señor Galloche, todos en esta sala se quedaron sin respiración.

**"Maldito hermano... Todo un mentiroso, un genio montando teatros y actuando como si no supieras nada aunque lo entiendes de maravilla."**

**"... Él dijo que necesitaba al doctor Chika".**

Me sorprendió nuevamente, cada cosa sucedida era como si me golpearan en la cabeza con fuerza.

**"¿Es por ti que Chika vino a este mundo? ¿Por tu compañero? Hijo de... ¡Chika sufrió en este mundo, por culpa tuya! ¿Y luego qué? ¿¡Convenciste a tu hermano de que iban a compartir compañero para luego silenciosamente hacer que fuera por él y lo secuestrara!? ¡Lo violaron! ¡Maldita escoria, fue violado! ¡Y luego lo trajo aquí y casi pierde a su bebé!"**

**"¡Por favor cálmate tío!"**

Theo ha reprimido a Douglas, que acaba de saltar a Galloche con una espada en su mano.

**"Estaba pensando en mí mismo, en mi relación con Yuki-kun y... Realmente no quería..."**

**"Está bien. No sé trata de tí ahora. No vine por** **Galloche** **o por Gallis así que... Lo puedo manejar."**

**"Chika ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? ¡Él es el culpable de tu sufrimiento!"**

**"Así es ... Y sería una mentira decir que lo acepto. Pero ahora tengo dos personas que amo, y a mis niños también".**

**"Chika, por Dios."**

**"Chika, toma tus cosas y vámonos de aquí."**

Mis cónyuges seguían protestando, pero sabía lo que debía hacer.

**"** **Curaré** **a Yuki-kun, como su médico".**

**"Ya es muy tarde. Yuki siempre hablaba de tí, de lo mucho que significabas para él... Pero decía que no se iba a salvar. Le conté del mundo y la idea de dejar una prueba de su vida le gustó tanto que... Yuki se durmió y ya. Quería que vinieras y lo** **curaras** **pero en este tiempo solo... Pensé que sería mejor si nos** **murieramos** **los dos"**

**"DE NINGUNA MALDITA MANERA"** Estaba muy enojado y triste. Puedo ver que Douglas y Gale están asombrados por mi voz. **"¡Quiero ayudar a Yuki-kun! ¡Quiero que** **Yuki-kun** **viva! ¡No me trajiste para nada! ¡No sufrí para nada! ¡No engañaste para nada! ¡No estamos aquí para que digas eso!"**

**"¿Papá?"**

Cuando me volví a una voz ligeramente alta que nunca había escuchado, un niño de cabello negro estaba parado justo en la entrada.

**"** **Shinla** **"**

Poco a poco el niño llega hasta aquí.

**"Eres... El hijo de Yuki. Pero, su nombre ..."**

**"¿Su nombre? Yuki no dejaba de mencionarlo".**

**"** **Shinla** **es mi apellido".**

**"Es un humano. Un** **Balaur** **... Tiene dos años pero, en realidad ya es como si tuviera nueve."**

Y entonces, de sus ojos comienzan a derramarse un sinfín de lágrimas gordas y constantes

**"¿** **Shinla** **-kun?"**

**"¿Puedes ayudar a mi madre?"**

**"Hijo..."**

**"¡Ayúdalo! Yo... No quiero que se vaya sin haberme visto antes. Sin saber que lo que quería se cumplió"**

**"Sí, definitivamente te ayudaré. Lo juro... Es mi promesa".**

Le doy a Shinla mi dedo meñique.

**"¿Qué es esto?"**

**"Es una promesa mágica de mi mundo. ¿Puedes atar tu dedo meñique a mi dedo meñique?"**

Shinla enredó su dedo como se lo había pedido, aunque estaba un poco confundido por lo extraño que se veía.

**"Por favor, por favor ..."**

Ahora hablo con el señor Galloche, que todavía parece perdido.

**"No se te ocurra** **interponerte** **".**

El señor Galloche pareció intentar decir algo ante mis palabras, pero rápidamente se detuvo... Y ahora, debo enfrentarme a mis dos cónyuges.

**"Gale, Douglas"**

**"¿Um?"**

**"A partir de ahora,** **curaré** **a Yuki-kun hasta el final. Pero no estoy en plena marcha y la enfermedad que tiene es muy compleja".**

**"Sí..."**

**"Prometí que no me excedería pero ¿Puedo confiar en ustedes aún cuando continuar me parezca imposible?"**

Antes de terminar de hablar, las dos grandes manos de mis compañeros me acarician la cabeza. Frente a mí, cuatro ojos están mirándome fijamente.

**"¿Es ese niño una persona importante para ti? Es lo mismo para mí".**

**"¿Todavía no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte actuar tan decidido de lo que quieres? Claro que voy a apoyarte. Toda mi vida."**

**"¡Haré lo mejor que pueda!"**

Sí, _la producción comienza aquí._


	42. ¿Eres feliz?

El Glioma de Yuki tiene una malignidad alta y el pronóstico es muy malo. En primer lugar, las células cerebrales se han transformado en tumores y ellos crecen a medida que penetran en el parénquima cerebral.  
Si el tumor puede extirparse completamente mediante cirugía, hay esperanza para el pronóstico... En mi posición actual, es difícil eliminar completamente el problema.

Además, Yuki ha estado aquí por casi dos años.

Teniendo en cuenta que ya había tenido síntomas leves de presión intracraneal en el momento del ingreso, solo puede describirse como un auténtico milagro. La alteración de su consciencia ha provocado que los síntomas de aumento de la presión intracraneal continúen y en este punto, debería haber causado hidrocefalia severa.

No es difícil imaginar que hubo un sufrimiento considerable.

Comencé el tratamiento con el deseo de volverlo a su estado original lo antes posible. Imaginé los conductos cerebelosos y el hemisferio sur, que son los sitios más comunes con los que se conecta este tumor. También visualicé la corteza y una médula sana y activa. Por mi experiencia pasada, sé que mi consumo de energía mágica y vital variará mucho dependiendo de la naturaleza de la enfermedad. _La luz que muestra el progreso de mi técnica de curación brilla profusamente.._. Me sentí un poco impaciente, pero cuando recordé a mis confiables compañeros, mirándome atentamente y apoyándome en silencio, mi mente estaba en calma de nuevo.

El tumor de Yuki tiene la característica de extenderse.

Por esta razón, la radioterapia y la quimioterapia son indispensables después de la cirugía... Pero en esta curación, solo voy a intentar aplastar la parte sospechosa. En primer lugar, intentaré detener la invasión al tronco encefálico. El centro que conecta el cerebelo a través del cuarto ventrículo, es lo más aterrador porque es absolutamente complejo. Tengo que revisar el cerebro medio, el puente, la médula y el tronco encefálico que flota. Especialmente, hay que poner atención al puente conectado directamente con el cerebelo, al tridente que se extiende, la abducción y el nervio auditivo. Todo tengo que construirlo en mi cabeza, por si acaso.

Es lamentable que no esté en perfectas condiciones inmediatamente después de dar a luz, tengo un poco de problemas para usar un poder tan grande como este y me estoy limitando demasiado. Cuando me comencé a tambalear, _una mano grande se colocó suavemente sobre mi hombro_. El poder cálido y constante fluye desde allí. La fragancia refrescante es como si estuviera en el fondo de un bosque profundo, limpio y cómodo. Gale siempre es tan relajante que me duele.

 **Me alegro de que me entiendan incluso si no digo nada**. Debo concentrarme en el tratamiento frente a mí así que no puedo agradecerle como me gustaría.

Continúe infiltrando los vasos sanguíneos y nervios importantes que mantienen y componen el cerebro. En particular, me preocupaba la arteria carótida interna, que está compuesta de vasos sanguíneos grandes y pequeños. La arteria carótida interna y las arterias vertebrales que alimentan el cerebro, y el flujo de salida final de la vena al seno dural. El líquido cefalorraquídeo también crea el flujo final desde el espacio subaracnoideo hacia el canal espinal... Tenía que tener cuidado con todo esto.

Lo sentí cuando traté el brazo de Douglas: Cuanto más detallada es una herida, _más poder tengo que aportar._ Es difícil y más agotador que nunca antes.

La mano de Gale, que se colocó en mi hombro hace unos segundos, se aleja lentamente. Y luego escuché el sonido de algo cayendo.

**"¡Gale!"**

Puedo escuchar el grito asustado de Johann. Involuntariamente detuve el tratamiento e intenté confirmar el estado de Gale, pero Douglas me detuvo.

**"¡Chika! ¡No te detengas! Está bien, Gale tiene el pasatiempo de desmayarse de vez en cuando. ¡Ahora concéntrate en lo que está justo frente a tí!"**

Según sus palabras, siento una mano sobre mi hombro otra vez... No, no está en mi hombro. Por detrás, Douglas abraza todo mi cuerpo. Siento esa placa de pecho gruesa y bien formada justo en mi espalda y también puedo distinguir como la temperatura corporal aumenta.  
A diferencia de Gale, el aroma a fruta dulce, rico y maduro me envuelve completamente y me hace cosquillas en la nariz.

El tratamiento directo para el tumor está casi completo. Solo tenemos que aguantar un poquito más.

Más tarde, me ocupé del tratamiento de la hidrocefalia obstructiva que ya estaba avanzada debido a la acumulación de líquido cefalorraquídeo en el ventrículo. Seguramente esta era la razón de sus síntomas: Dolor de cabeza, náuseas, vómitos, trastornos de la marcha y del campo visual, y trastorno de la consciencia en el que Yuki está cayendo actualmente. Todo esto se resolverá una vez que el cerebro vuelva a la normalidad. Sin embargo, me duele el corazón cuando considero cuánto sufrió Yuki antes de caer en el coma.  
Las escenas de las cirugía que he hecho tantas veces se repiten en mi cabeza. Cada vez que avanzo, el poder se pierde mucho. Tener tan poco de mi propio poder me impacienta cuando imagino la carga que debe tener Douglas y la carga que metí en Gale.

Reconstruyo la estructura normal de todo el cerebro, el cerebro, el diencéfalo, el tronco encefálico y el cerebelo. Finalmente, la luz que rodeaba a Yuki se extiende con una sensación importante... Y el peso de la persona que está sobre mi espalda disminuye. Douglas se inclina contra mí y en el otro lado, están Richt y Johann mirando preocupados mientras que Gale se intenta sentar. Yo mismo tengo una terrible sensación de colapso. Sin embargo, sentí alivio cuando Douglas me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

**"Mierda ... Estoy un poco cansado."**

Después de todo, Douglas parece haber perdido también toda su fuerza. Cuando Douglas me apartó, yo también me caí.

**"¿Tío? ¿Chika-dono?"**

La respuesta al tratamiento fue suficiente, e hice lo mejor que pude.

Sí, realmente hice lo mejor.


	43. ¿Eres feliz?

Siento que me despierto lentamente de un estado vago. Cuando abrí los ojos, un joven de cabello oscuro estaba sentado frente a mí. De alguna manera, _me hace pensar que todavía sigo soñando._

**"¿Chika-sensei?"**

El hombre me sacude.

**"Yuki ... ¿Eres tú?"**

**"¡Después de todo realmente eres Chika-sensei!"**

**"Sí, eso es correcto. Chikayuki** **Shinla** **. El hombre de Japón, el que dijiste que querías que fuera tu padre. El médico al que todos llamaban Chika-sensei"**

**"¡Es verdad! Lo que dijo esa gente era verdad"**

**"¿Esa gente?"**

**"Oh, el león y el oso que están afuera. La verdad me sorprendió ver personas diferentes a los dragones por aquí pero... Estoy tan feliz, tan feliz de que seas tú..."**

Suspiré aliviado. Quería verlos a los dos de inmediato pero antes que nada, lo importante era el hombre frente a mí.

Originalmente, si has estado postrado en una cama durante dos años, no deberías estar tan activo ni tener un sano color melocotón en las mejillas, _obviamente Yuki es un paciente especial._

**"¿Estás bien? ¿Tu cuerpo se siente bien? ¿Te duele algo?"**

**"No duele... Escuché de Parísh que Chika-sensei me curó usando técnicas mágicas. Eres estupendo... Aunque tal vez, mis piernas. Caminar es un problema.**

**"Está bien. Has estado postrado en cama durante mucho tiempo. Necesitas hacerlo lento y tener paciencia."**

**"¿Chika-sensei se siente bien? Estuvo dormido durante cinco días"**

Cinco días...

Demonios, eso era ciertamente demasiado.

**"¿Estabas preocupado por mí?"**

**"Más que eso... Oh, escuché de Galloche que fuiste arrastrado a este mundo, por culpa mía."**

**"Eso no importa".**

**"¿Cómo que no importa? Porque, por mí... Chika-sensei, fue violado. Fue un esclavo sexual... No pensé que este mundo fuera tan malo y... Por mi culpa, por mi culpa Chika-sensei sufrió mucho. Perdón, perdón ... "**

La mano de Yuki que está agarrando mi mano, tiembla. Es probable que esos grandes ojos que me miran con una inmensa pena, se rompan en lagrimas de un momento para otro.

**"Está bien, está bien. Ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso".**

**"¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento, Chika-sensei!"**

**"Oh, de verdad está bien ..."**

**"Chika-sensei siempre fue muy amable conmigo..."**

**"Por cierto ¿Por qué elegiste venir a este mundo? ¿Por qué le dijiste que sí?"**

Ante mis palabras, Yuki sonríe aunque siga llorando.

**"Mi maldito padre me odiaba y yo quería pasar el resto de mi vida con alguien que realmente me quisiera. Fue Galloche quien vino a mí una noche... Aunque para ser sincero pensé que se trataba del sueño de un moribundo y ya".**

Yuki sonrie mucho cuando yo sonrío. Estaba muy feliz de verlo estar sano y animado.

**"Ahora, Chika-sensei, ¿Por qué eres tan joven? ¡Eres más chico que yo ahora!"**

**"Yo tampoco sé eso. Sin embargo, la vida de este lugar parece ser mucho más larga que la de nuestro mundo original... Me pregunto si eso tiene algo que ver. Es un misterio".**

**"Un misterio ciertamente. Pensar que hay bestias, dragones, magia, una verdadera fantasía".** Es realmente divertido hablar con Yuki, que me conoce en el mundo original. Al menos piensa en las mismas cosas que yo. **"Pero, de nuevo, gracias Chika-sensei por darme una cura. Me di por vencido porque mi enfermedad era mala incluso en este mundo. No esperaba seguir con vida durante dos largos años''.**

**"Sí, es posible que tengas que agradecerle de nuevo al señor** **Galloche** **y a Gallis por eso".**

**"Entonces, Chika-sensei, el gatito negro y el bebé son tus hijos?"**

**"Sí, pero Sui... Hubo muchas situaciones estresantes y acabo de darlo a luz hace unos días".**

**"También escuché eso, fue por culpa de Gallis ¿Verdad?... Perdón, perdón por tantas molestias."**

**"No, no pasa nada, pero ¿Sabes si está bien el bebé?"**

**"Oh, estaba chupando tu pecho mientras dormías. Bebía mucho, tenía hambre. Pero, que Chika-sensei tenga dos esposos me sorprendió bastante. Sé que en este mundo es inevitable, todos son hombres pero ¿Cómo te acostumbraste a esto? Digo, eras hetero"**

La pregunta directa de Yuki-kun me hace sentir un poco confundido. Pero supongo que es inevitable ocultarlo ahora.

**"Bueno, yo soy homosexual. Desde siempre. Es por eso que nunca pude encontrar a una persona especial".**

**"Vaya... Si me lo hubiese confesado en el hospital, yo hubiera sido honesto también sobre las cosas que me gustaban a mi. Hombres, para ser específico".**

Yuki pareció pensar en algo importante. Después, finalmente me lanzó la pregunta:

**"¿Fue doloroso?"**

**"Yuki-kun, ¿De qué estás hablando?"**

**"Parece doloroso si pensamos que Chika-sensei, siendo tan pequeño, fue comido por esos dos gorilas. Debió ser difícil cuando te penet..."**

**"¡Vamos a detenernos aquí, Yuki-kun! ¡Cálmate! ¡Calmémonos!"**

Me levanté del colchón solamente para ir con Yuki y taparle la boca.

**"Pero ¿Por qué? ¡Es una charla de amigos!"**

**"Bueno, si lo pones así... No fue difícil porque me gustan. Físicamente hablando. Están bien entrenados, son altos, sus pechos son gruesos y sus brazos son hermosos ¡Nunca tuve amigos para contarles esto así que se siente bien ser tan sincero! Ah, si hubiera encontrado a alguien como ellos en la tierra no hubiera sido doctor ¡Deberías ver sus músculos abdominales! ¡Son increíbles! ¡Están buenísimos! Y sus caras también. La cara de Gale es inexpresiva pero cuando se ríe, se ve muy agradable y sexy y Douglas tiene una pequeña expresión de maldad tan buena que obviamente me hubiera embarazado aunque estuviéramos en Japón... Y sus piernas tienen marcadas las ve..."**

**"¡Chikayuki-sensei, Chikayuki-sensei detengase! ¡Detente! Siento que no puedo más. Es vergonzoso, ya no siga... ¡AH! ¡Mi cabeza!"**

¿Dije algo malo? Solo estaba enumerando sus virtudes y, además ¿No fue él quién comenzó?


	44. ¿Eres feliz?

Después de reír y hablar de temas al azar, Yuki se aproximó un poco más a mí y dijo: **"Chika-sensei siempre me pareció increíble. ¡Es un súper cirujano! La enfermera que me atendía siempre decía "Estoy segura de que te curará porque ya salvó a muchas otras personas igual o más graves que tú usando sus conocimientos" y honestamente no estaba muy seguro de que fuera verdad".**

**"Creo que la enfermera estaba exagerando un poco, pero estoy sinceramente feliz de saber que mis conocimientos y habilidades son extremadamente útiles en este mundo".**

**"¿Está bien pensar que mi tumor se ha ido?"**

**"No creo que debas preocuparte más".**

Pensé que había dejado de respirar cuando Yuki me abrazó.

**"Chika, ya olvidé cuántas veces lo he dicho pero ¡Realmente muchas gracias! Gracias por salvarme la vida. Gracias por darme esperanzas una vez más... Ahora puedo seguir viviendo, pensando en un futuro en el que pueda caminar mi vida con alguien más. Y, puedo ver cómo crece** **Shinla** **. ¿Viste a** **Shinla** **? Yo estoy muy feliz, doctor Chika. Muy feliz."**

**"Entiendo, yo me siento igual".**

Acaricié la cabeza de Yuki inconscientemente... A pesar de que tiene un físico mucho más grande que el mío, todavía seguía siendo un pequeño paciente para mí.

**"Yuki... ¿Qué estás haciendo?"**

El señor Galloche estaba de pie justo en la entrada. Su tez se ve mucho mejor y su voz se escucha más relajada.

**"¡Estoy abrazando a mi persona especial!"**

**"¿Um? ¿Especial? Bueno, es entendible estar agradecido con la persona que te hizo despertar".**

**"¡Es más que eso! ¡Es mi salvavidas!"**

**"Señor Galloche, lamento haber dicho tantas cosas groseras aquella vez..."**

**"No digas eso... En primer lugar, estoy realmente agradecido por tu ayuda. Discúlpame, por ponerte en peligro todo el tiempo. Lamento la travesía que pasaste con tu hijo."**

Me daba la impresión de que el señor Galloche se respetaba bastante a sí mismo como para humillarse ante los demás... Por lo que fue sorprendente que bajara la cabeza sin dudarlo.

**"Por favor,** **detengase** **. Yo quería ayudar a Yuki. No estoy arrepentido con nada de lo que pasó".**

**"Entonces, cuando te sientas un poco mejor sería bueno que te** **reunieras** **con tu familia y hablaras con ellos. Me llegó el informe de que hay un grupo de personas de Leónidas viajando a este lugar en este preciso momento. Creo que es una buena noticia para tí ¿O no?"**

**"¿De Leónidas? Claro que es buena noticia".**

**"Vaya... Leónidas. Seguramente vienen en plan de venganza porque un dragón tonto te secuestró. No los culpo.".**

**"No, en realidad son personas muy amables. Me gustaría mucho** **presentartelos** **".**

**"Entonces, tengo que ir a decir "Hola." ¡Debería vestirme adecuadamente para dar una buena impresión! ¡Oh! ¡Debería buscar a** **Shinla** **para que los vea! ¡Deberíamos hacer un banquete!"**

**"Yuki-kun... Sé la respuesta pero ¿Puedo preguntar? ¿Te gusta estar aquí?"**

**"Sí, ¡Me gusta mucho!"**

Yuki definitivamente ya no era el niño que se quedaba solo todo el tiempo mirando por la ventana de la habitación del hospital.

**"¿Puedo saber yo?"**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"¿Es feliz Chika-sensei ahora?"**

**"Oh, por supuesto. ¡Estoy muy feliz!"**

Pude responder con una sonrisa honesta desde el fondo de mi corazón.


	45. Atrapado

Cuando Yuki me acompañó a la sala de estar, había de todo menos el rostro de mis compañeros. Pude ver, sin embargo, a algunas personas acercándose gradualmente desde la distancia.

**"Buenos días a todos. Disculpen las molestias".**

Parísh, que notó mi presencia, vino a mi lado y extendió las manos para tocar suavemente las mías.

**"Chi-kun, ¿Estás bien? No estaba preocupado al único porque parecía un simple problema de energía... Pero no** **despertabas** **. Fueron cinco días..."**

**"Perdón por preocuparte, pero estoy muy bien. Más que eso, Gale y Douglas ..."**

**"Están bien. Todavía se sienten algo cansados así que intentan dormir cada que tienen la oportunidad".**

**"Entonces, ¿Crees que despierten pronto?"**

**"Así es, en realidad ya no deberían tardar".**

Cuando le agradecí y miré a mi alrededor, descubrí que Sui estaba profundamente dormido en los brazos de Theo.

**"Theo... Lamento mucho que tuvieras que ocuparte de Sui".**

**"No me importa, estoy familiarizado cargando bebés debido a Hikaru. Pienso que Sui es muy lindo. De verdad obediente".**

Cuando Theo-sama me entregó a Sui, me di cuenta de que me estaba sonriendo. Su piel, que antes era muy blanca, se está volviendo gradualmente coloreada. Incluso su cabello se está oscureciendo... Finalmente tuve la convicción de que este niño estaba bien y era muy sano.

**"** **Uh** **, por cierto... ¿Johann? Discúlpame por dejarte siempre a cargo de Ritch"**

**"No hay necesidad de preocuparse por eso. Mi trabajo es protegerte adecuadamente, y eso incluye cuidar también a Richt".**

**"Aún así, muchas gracias a los dos. Por cierto, ¿Sabe algo de los visitantes de Leónidas? Quería preguntarle a Doug y a Gale, pero..."**

**"Por supuesto, se trata del señor Virgil y su esposo** **Richam** **..."**

**"¿La familia de Gale? ¿También viene Sebastián? Me gustaría presentarles a mi niño y también a Yuki-kun..."**

Johann me detuvo y después puso una cara verdaderamente tensa.

**"Chikayuki-sama, en lugar de eso... Deberías ir y ayudar a** **Gallis** **."**

**"¿Qué... Quieres decir?"**

**"Virgil y** **Richam** **llegaron hace unas horas.** **Están** **completamente armados."**

**"¿Dónde están?"**

**"No puedo decirle a** **Chikayuki** **con exactitud... Pero es seguro que la vida de** **Gallis** **está en peligro".**

Un sudor frío corre por mi espalda _¿Cómo pudo haber pasado esto?_ Ni siquiera me dieron la oportunidad de explicarles así que, ahora me queda hacer lo mejor posible para solucionarlo. Sí, ¡Debería poder hacerlo tan bien como pueda porque ahora ya no tengo otra opción!

¿Qué hago? ¿Para dónde voy?

**"¡** **Chika** **-sensei! ¡Sensei! ¿Qué pasó con** **Gallis** **? ¡Lo ví volando hace unos instantes? ¿Esas personas son los hombres de Leónidas de los que me hablaste? ¿Piensan que** **Chika** **-sensei sigue secuestrado?"**

_Posiblemente sea así..._

Volando, ellos tienen armas, Douglas y Gale están durmiendo y Virgil... ¿Lo están atacando ya?

**"¡Theo! Theo, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?"**

**"¿Qué pasa?"**

**"Quiero que me lleves con Virgil-sama ¡Dónde esté! Si puedes convertirte en una bestia y ponerme en tu espalda ..."** Me toma mucho tiempo ponerme de pie y es difícil todavía el caminar. Esta debería ser la opción más rápido. **"Por favor..."**

**"¿Estarán en el bosque?"**

**"Podemos buscar allí... ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Quiero evitar que alguno se lastime!"**

Y de inmediato, un enorme y hermoso león dorado apareció frente a mí. Recientemente, he llegado a comprender que el color y el largo en su pelaje es la enorme diferencia entre las bestias de Douglas, Héctor y Theo.

**"Lo siento, lo siento ¿Cómo debo subir? Temo arrancar algo..."**

**"No te preocupes. Por favor,** **sostenme** **firmemente "**

**" Yuki-kun, vendré rápidamente. Lo prometo".**

**"Sí, haz tu mejor esfuerzo,** **Chika** **-sensei."**

Theo comienza a correr en la dirección contraria de Yuki, quien se sorprende con la velocidad y agilidad de la bestia. Aunque debería estar acostumbrado gracias a mi vida diaria con Douglas, esta manera de avanzar me hace sentir que podría caer de inmediato si no me aferro con todo lo que tengo.

Después de sostenerme de la espalda de Theo y correr por un tiempo realmente largo, una vista alarmante se extendió frente a mí: La figura de Gallis, que se convirtió en un inmenso dragón, se extiende por todos lados... Y abajo hay tres personas que intentan confrontarlo. Virgil tiene la misma espada que Gale y Richam tiene una postura de lucha completa con un hacha de batalla tan alta como su brazo. Sebastián parece, mientras tanto, esperar a su lado con una taza de té. _Tiene_ _algo así como un látigo grueso y largo en la mano._ Cuando Virgil sacudió su gran espada y saltó hacia Gallis, Richam lo siguió segundos después. Sebastian mueve su brazo mientras mantiene una cierta distancia, pero la trayectoria de sus dedos no es visible. Aparentemente está controlando el movimiento de Gallis de esa manera para que no se pueda defender y solo de ataques muy pequeños.

**"¡Theo! ¡Date prisa!"**

**"Claro"**

Finalmente, Virgil cambió su apariencia a la de un oso y atacó a Gallis con un solo movimiento. A pesar de que es un ser inmenso y poderoso, con alas del tamaño de edificios, la fuerza que ejercen las tres personas sobre su cuerpo es tan grande que han hecho del hombre un ser indefenso casi agazapado detrás de un árbol.

_Debo detener la batalla lo antes posible._

Theo avanzó y disminuyó la velocidad para permitirme gritar el nombre de Sebastián. Él todavía parecía el más sensato.

**"¿Joven esposo?"**

**"¡Señor Sebastián! Ese dragón no es peligroso. ¡Por favor, dejen de atacarlo!"**

También grito para que las otras dos personas me puedan escuchar, pero debido a la distancia ni siquiera se dan cuenta de mi existencia.

**"¡Virgil-sama! ¡Richam-sama! ¡Por favor! ¡Alto! ¡** **Gallis** **! ¡** **Gallis** **vuela!"**

Ya sea que mi voz le llegara o no, Gallis voló en el aire tan fuertemente que Virgil y Richam se miraron entre si antes de clavarme la mirada con una expresión absolutamente asombrada. Al momento siguiente, ambos corrieron hacia mí a toda velocidad:

**"¡** **Chika** **! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó?"**

**"** **Chika** **-san...** **Estabamos** **realmente preocupados."**

**"¿Y tu bebé? ¿Qué pasó con el bebé?"**

**"Bueno, pasaron muchas cosas... Pero el hijo de Gale nació ya y está completamente bien. Lo prometo".**

**"¿Nació? ¡Oh, muchas felicidades** **Chika** **!"**

**"¿Cuándo fue? ¿Dónde? ¿Estás bien?"**

**"¿Podemos ver a nuestro nieto?"**

**"Joven esposo, estoy muy feliz de que el hijo de Bocchama esté bien, pero ¿Dónde está? No lo veo por ningún lado".**

**"Ah, Gale está descansando justo ahora... ¿Está bien... Si dejamos de actuar así por ahora y me siguen para que podamos ver a mi bebé?"**

Virgil y Richam llevaron caballeros, carretas, carruajes, personas que podían usar técnicas de curación en caso de que tuviera un parto apresurado, médicos y un escolta más. Estaba preocupado, así que me encargué de que mis suegros se adelantaran para que pudiera ocuparme del asunto del dragón.

**"¡** **Gallis** **! ¡Está bien! ¡Puedes bajar!"**

Cuando hablé con el señor Gallis, que había intentando evacuar por el aire, se dejó caer en picada frente a mí y luego se convirtió en una persona. Tiene heridas en todos lados, en los brazos, en la cara, en el torso... No es muy grave, pero su situación me ponía un poco triste.

**"Joven esposo, ¿Por qué está haciendo esto? ¿Por qué proteger a la persona que comenzó este problema?"**

Era ciertamente difícil quitarme a Sebastián de encima.

**"Bueno, es cierto que ocasionó muchos problemas... Pero hay tantas otras cosas que se han resuelto. Me gustaría que me escucharan".**

**"Si el joven esposo lo dice, no hay nada que pueda hacer más que creer en ti. Sin embargo, si este hombre muestra al menos un pequeño movimiento inquietante, no lo perdonaré y lo mataré".**

La sonrisa de Sebastian da mucho miedo.

**"Eso está bien, está bien... Porque no va a pasar nada."**


	46. Atrapado

Después de un rato, mientras intentaba hacer el menor contacto posible con mis familiares, llegamos a la casa de los dragones. Theo, que se precipitó a la entrada, fue de inmediato con Yuki y con Galloche y les ofreció una explicación detallada. Sentí que Johann, que seguía atentamente la figura de Sebastián, tenía una expresión muy parecida al miedo.

Recibo a Sui entre mis brazos, le agradezco a Parish y corro hacia mis suegros: **"Virgil-sama, Richam-sama, Sebastian-san, este pequeño bebé es Sui. Es el hijo de Gale."**

**"¡Mira nada más! ¡Es realmente idéntico a Gale cuando era un bebé!"**

**"Siento que realmente soy abuelo ahora. Bueno,** **Chika** **-dono, ¿Puedo cargarlo?"**

**"Sí, por supuesto"**

**"Oh,** **apurate** **Virgil... Porque definitivamente soy el siguiente. Sebastián también está esperando".**

**"Por cierto, joven esposo ¿Qué pasa con el color del cabello de Sui-sama?** "

Como era de esperar, Sebastián notó los pequeños mechoncitos blancos que estaban esparcidos en su cabeza. Sinceramente hablando, tengo miedo de explicarlo porque la vida de Gallis podría correr peligro nuevamente.

**"Bueno, eso es ..."**

**"Yo lo explicaré. Fue un nacimiento muy prematuro y Sui nació sin suficiente poder mágico. Hubo incluso una amenaza significativa para su vida en un momento dado... Pero como era de esperar, ambos son muy fuertes y lo superaron perfectamente. El color claro del cabello es un efecto secundario, pronto volverá a la normalidad".**

Vaya, Parísh habló sin tomar aire... Sebastián, _¿¡Por qué estás sacando el látigo!?_

**"En otras palabras, el joven esposo se vio obligado a soportar una gran carga física debido al trabajo que le ocasionó el dragón que lo secuestró... Y Sui-sama podría haber muerto".**

**"Muerto..."**

**"Oh, no ..."**

Se escuchó un horrible sonido similar a un "pop" cuando Sebastián provocó que su látigo pegara contra el suelo... Todos observaban a Gallis, que permanece pegado a la puerta con una expresión que nunca antes le había visto poner.

**"Quiero que sepas que no importa que tan buen corazón tenga el joven** **Chika** **, vas a morir. Vas a morir hoy así que ¿Estás listo? No pienses que morirás fácilmente, lo haremos adecuadamente hasta que sea tan difícil como para que comiences a rogar que te salvemos de tanta agonía".**

¿Sebastian-san...?

Parece un demonio. Es como si aumentara gradualmente su poder mientras amenaza a Gallis con su látigo.

**"¡Sebastian-san! ¡Sebastian-san! ¡Cálmate! Por favor cálmate. Es obvio que hubo un problema con** **Gallis** **, pero pudimos resolverlo ya. ¡Todo está bien ahora porque fue** **Gallis** **quien me ayudó!"**

**"¿Ayudó...?"**

**"Parece que para un dragón es posible conectar la vida de alguien más con su propio cuerpo. El señor** **Gallis** **ocupa su fuerza y su magia para hacer que el bebé crezca y se fortalezca."**

**"Tales cosas ..."**

**"** **Gallis** **, no es malo... Él tiene la intención de redimirse tanto como sea posible. Por favor, por favor no sean crueles..."**

Sebastian parecía estar pensando en algo adecuado que decir ante mi inesperada oración.

**"Entiendo. Me gustaría pedir el permiso de Theodor para que permita que** **Gallis** **esté a mi cuidado. Ya lo dijiste, está unido a Sui-sama ahora y eso significa que también servirá como su escolta. Para ser honesto, estoy un poco ansioso de que no lo haga bien... Me gustaría entrenarlo adecuadamente''.**

**"¿De verdad estaría bien para ti?"**

**"Sí, no me importaría"**

Sebastián comenzó a mostrar una sonrisa muy amplia y deslumbrante... Pero Johann, que apareció detrás de mí, susurra en mi oído:

**"Chikayuki, entrenar con el maestro Sebastián es más difícil y brutal que cualquier castigo que le hubiéramos dado. En pocas palabras, es como el infierno.** **Gallis** **realmente va a suplicar que lo maten."**

**"Así que Gallis, todavía tienes que dar tu permiso. ¿Está bien entrenar con Sebastián?"**

**"No me importa... Entiendo el peso de las acciones que cometí y estoy agradecido si puedo entrenarme con alguien de tanta experiencia como parece serlo él".**

Me impresionó que Johann pareciera sentirse un poco triste por él _¿Cuál es el entrenamiento de Sebastián exactamente...?_

**"Virgil-sama** **, Richam-sama, Sebastian-san... Lamento que estuvieran tan preocupados y molestos por Sui y por mí."**

**"¿Qué quieres decir, Chika-dono? ¿Cómo no íbamos a preocuparnos por tí y por el niño tan lindo que nos ofreciste?"**

**"¡Hey, Virgil! Es mi turno de ver a Sui... Oh, ¡Hola! Qué pequeño y que lindo es... Y los ojos de Gale están allí. ¡Eres tan guapo como tus papás!** **Chika** **-dono, si no hubieras aparecido entonces no podríamos haber tenido a un hermoso bebé de Gale. Muchas gracias".**

**"Espero que en un tiempo, también pueda tener un bebé bestia... Pienso que sería lindo un niño que sea un oso como Gale."**

**"Sui es un bebé maravilloso. Estoy ansioso por ver su desarrollo y el crecimiento de tu bonita familia"**

Sebastian volvió a la atmósfera habitual, me dice todo esto con una expresión de verdad amable.

**"Bueno, ¿Puedo dejarlos un momento con Sui? Voy a ir a ver a Gale y a Douglas. Ya estuvieron durmiendo mucho tiempo y quiero ver si todo se encuentra en orden."**

**"Por supuesto. Nosotros nos haremos cargo".**

**"Mil gracias".**

**"Joven esposo, por favor no dudes en llamarme si necesitas una mano".**

**"Sí. Muchas gracias, Sebastián. ¡Ritch! ¿Quieres venir a ver a tus papás?"**

**"¡Papá!"** Richt, que se portaba como un buen niño sentado justo al lado de Johann, corre y trepa por mis pies mientras menea su colita. **"¡Vamos a lamer a papá hasta que abra los ojos!"**

¡Siempre pienso que cada uno de los movimientos de mi hijo son adorables!


	47. Atrapado

Cuando abrí la puerta y entré en la habitación, estaban dos personas enormes recostadas juntas en el mismo espacio. Me siento entonces a un lado de la cama y coloco a Richt justo en mi regazo.

**"Tus papás no se han despertado todavía, porque los forcé demasiado..."**

Lentamente gateo por la cama, _primero acercándome a la cara de Gale_ : Debido a que hemos estado muy ocupados durante los últimos días, hay unas ojeras enormes bajo sus ojos y una barba pequeña que crece sobre su barbilla y en sus mejillas. Es algo tan masculino que mi corazón solo puede latir más y más rápido. **Mi compañero es absolutamente guapo.** Puse mis labios sobre los de Gale. Su aroma penetrante me hizo cosquillas en las fosas nasales y me provocó sonreír sin que lo pudiera evitar. Y entonces, después de besarlo muchas veces y repasar su rostro con mis dedos, me despedí y me acerqué esta vez al rostro de Douglas:  
Sus feromonas se liberan terriblemente de su cuerpo siempre que descubro que tiene la camiseta abierta. Sus características son encantadoras, a pesar del hecho de que tiene abierta la boca y está babeando. No me importa cómo se vea en realidad, para mí es realmente agradable. **Un compañero magnífico**.

De pronto, los brazos de Douglas se movieron, sostuvieron mi cabeza y mis caderas y después, me pidió que lo besara profundamente. Douglas utiliza su lengua de una manera hábil e increíble. Sus dientes y encías, su saliva, todo se enreda conmigo y me da un placer absoluto rápido y duradero. Después de un tiempo, finalmente estaba satisfecho cuando dijo:

**"Buenos días."**

**"¿Estabas despierto todo este tiempo, Douglas-san?"**

**"No, pero estoy consciente ahora. ¿Vas a darme un beso otra vez?"**

**"Para nada, después de todo a mi me besó primero..."**

Escuché una voz profunda sonando desde atrás.

**"Oh, buenos días Gale"**

**"Buenos días. ¿Ya está bien tu cuerpo?"**

**"Gracias a ustedes dos. Dormí mucho tiempo pero ahora, estoy completamente restaurado".**

**"Por cierto... ¿Qué hora es?"**

**"Casi es de noche."**

**"No puede ser... Dormimos todo el día"**

**"Richam, Virgil y Sebastian también están aquí. Además... Trajeron a varios caballeros y acompañantes. Todos están afuera".**

**"Y las malas noticias siguen, aparentemente."**

Richt entonces salta directamente al lugar donde los dos se están estirando y se deja caer de espaldas. Estira sus patitas y dice:

**"¡¡Buenos días!!"**

**"Oh, buenos días"**

**"Richt, buenos días. Por cierto,** **Chika** **¿No hay cambios en Sui?"**

**"Sí, el color de su cabello se está volviendo más oscuro y puede mover muchísimo más sus articulaciones. Ahora tus padres y Sebastián están muy entretenidos con él. Es un buen niño".**

**"... ¿Gallis está a salvo?"**

Como se esperaba, Gale parece imaginar lo que sucedió.

**"Hubo una pequeña batalla pero, creo que ese debería ser el único inconveniente ¿Vamos a ver?"**

**"Sí, me parece bien"**


	48. En este mundo

Cuando abrí la puerta de la sala, había muchas personas reunidas: El señor Galloche, Yuki y la familia de Gale. Sui es abrazado por Sebastián y está durmiendo muy cómodamente contra él. Como era de esperar, _es todo un profesional cuidando niños._

**"Gale, escuché de Parísh lo que te pasó durante el viaje. Me alegra ver que ahora está todo bien."**

**"Padre... Estoy tan avergonzado"**

**"Gale, esa es la prueba de que realmente te importan mucho** **Chika** **y Sui-chan. No creo que sea una pena hablarnos de tus instintos."**

**"Sí, supongo que tienen razón..."**

Entonces Yuki se puso de pie.

**"Bueno, es mi responsabilidad. Por mi bien, Gallis se escapó y secuestró a** **Chika** **-sensei. Sé que eso causó molestias y preocupaciones en todas las personas alrededor de** **Chika** **-sensei y yo, lo siento mucho. Chika, Douglas, Gale... Muchas gracias por ayudarme ".**

**"La mala gestión de mi hermano fue mi responsabilidad y aunque como resultado de esto Yuki fue salvado, eso no significa que sea correcto o que no me avergüence por los peligros que les hice correr. Lo siento tanto".**

Galloche y Yuki hacen una reverencia profunda e inclinan sus cabezas. Junto a él estaba el pequeño Shinla, de pie, inclinado también y con su mano sosteniendo la de Yuki. Nos apresuramos a contestar:

**"Bueno, ciertamente hubo muchas escenas que fueron frustrantes pero, como resultado el deseo de** **Chika** **se hizo realidad. Curó a su persona querida."**

**"Estoy de acuerdo con Doug. Yuki estaba siempre en los pensamientos de** **Chika** **... Su encuentro era algo inevitable."**

Yuki-kun parece sorprenderse mucho cuando escucha las palabras de mis compañeros. Galloche, sin embargo, solo se aproxima y dice:

**"Aunque dices que no tenemos que agradecerte por nada, hay una cosa que puedo hacer por tí..."**

**"¿Qué puede hacer?"**

**"Puedo enviarte de nuevo a tu mundo original."**

Ya había pensando que existía esa posibilidad. Si hay un método para llamar a alguien, puede haber un método para devolver.

**"Señor Galloche ¿Es posible convocar una vez más a aquellos que han regresado a su mundo original?"**

**"No, no se puede hacer. Este método es único e irrepetible. Por lo que claro, tienes que pensarlo cuidadosamente."**

**"¿Es así?..."**

Miro a mi alrededor, buscando la mirada de Gale, del señor Douglas y de mis hijos, mis seres queridos.

**"No,** **Chika** **. No lo hagas por nosotros. Queremos que seas feliz, sin importar lo que tengas que hacer para que pase. Tanto Gale como yo sabíamos que esto podía llegar a pasar y hemos decidido respetar tu elección".**

**"Puedes pensar en lo que quieras hacer, y hacerlo".**

Tanto Douglas como Gale parecen estar decididos con esto... Y sin embargo, ninguno de ellos puede ocultar el temblor de su voz. _¡Hay demasiadas cosas en este mundo que son importantes para mí!_

**"No, no volveré a mi mundo original. Me quedaré... Aquí en este lugar".**

**"Chika-sensei, lo siento, lo siento... Pensé que Chika, que ahora parece feliz, respondería eso pero... A diferencia de mí, Chika-sensei tiene muchas cosas en el mundo original"**

**"Yuki-kun, está bien. Ya no hay nada para mi allí".**

Hablando honestamente, es una mentira. Está Japón, mi trabajo, mis pacientes, mi casa, mis amigos, mi madre... Pero no podía poner esas cosas en la balanza ahora.

**"Bueno, si quieres hacer eso, no podemos evitarlo. Sin embargo, de verdad me gustaría hacer algo por tí. Todos nosotros lo queremos."**

Sinceramente, no puedo pensar en nada justo ahora, pero se me ocurrió algo cuando mis ojos cayeron en Gallis... Que seguía muy quieto en un rincón.

**"Entonces quiero pedirte una cosa. He escuchado de Gallis que los Dragones no pueden interactuar con otras razas pero, ahora el mundo y las reglas y tu poder seguramente han cambiado drásticamente... ¿Por qué no intentamos resolver esto? ¿Por qué los dragones siguen empeñados en alejarse?"**

**"¿Se trata de... Resolver nuestro aislamiento y nuestro problema con las razas? ¿Eso te haría realmente feliz, Chikayuki?"**

**"Me gustaría que los próximos hijos de Yuki puedan ser libres como para conocer lo bueno y lo malo del mundo".**

**"Esto es normal en él ¡Chika-sensei siempre piensa en los demás! También me siento frustrado cuando pienso que los dragones se retiran y viven de esta manera... Me gustaría que Shinla viviera más feliz."**

**"Esto no es algo que pueda hacer de inmediato ¿Puedes darme algo de tiempo? Sin embargo, prometo seguir adelante y cumplir con tu deseo".**

**"Gracias, y sobre Gallis ..."**

**"Oh, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Ya hablé con tu gente y con mi familia sobre lo que he decidido... Aprovechando que una parte de tu hijo vive dentro de mí ahora, iré a Leónidas contigo".**

Quería preguntar por muchas cosas, sobre su hermano, el niño, Dragnea... Sobre cómo se sentía y si es que esto era parte del "Castigo" que quería darse ¿Sería permanente? Pero debido a las diversas cosas que sucedieron después de despertarme, perdí mi fuerza y me caí.

**"¡Chika! ¿Estás bien?"**

**"Lo siento... Supongo que todavía estoy recuperándome."**

**"Vamos, te llevaremos a descansar de inmediato. ¿Está bien si hablamos sobre esto en otra ocasión? Padres... ¿Puedo confiarles a Sui y a Richt por hoy?"**

**"Por supuesto, nos gusta pasar tiempo con nuestros lindos nietos. ¿Verdad que sí, Ritch?"**

**"¡Sí! ¡Tiempo con Ritch!"**

Richt, que corre de inmediato hacia Richam, está ahora verdaderamente feliz. Tal vez tanto como yo, siendo abrazado por Gale.

**"Chika-sensei, ¡Chika sensei, no caiga en el calor del momento y descanse como es debido! ¡No vea sus torsos musculosos y todo estará bien!"**

**"Yuki... ¿De qué hablas? Todo lo que dices suena vergonzoso."**


	49. En este mundo

Cuando Gale me sostuvo y me sacó de ese lugar, me llevó a la habitación donde anteriormente habían estado durmiendo.

Las dos personas frente a mí rápidamente me desvistieron, me pusieron una camisa larga y me dejaron caer en la cama. Ellos también se quitaron la ropa, la aventaron por allí y se deslizaron lentamente en el colchón. Uno a cada lado.

**"Ya pasó mucho tiempo desde que te tuvimos así..."**

Gale me abrazó por detrás y me puso la barbilla en el hombro.

**"Honestamente, me siento morir por falta de Chika..."**

**"Pero obviamente, vamos a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que te recuperes"**

Cuando Douglas dijo esto y besó mi frente, ambos se convirtieron en bestias. Gale sigue sosteniendome por la espalda, y sus brazos peludos y gruesos se frotan constante y tiernamente contra mí. Douglas, por su parte, está en una postura extraña que me hace dudar de si verdaderamente está mirándome. Su hocico es enorme y su aliento caliente me pega y me hace estremecer por todas partes... Desde atrás, siento como presiona su nariz ligeramente húmeda y como me lame cada centímetro del cuello. Desde el frente, como me acaricia con sus enormes patas.

_Es un momento demasiado feliz ..._

**"Estamos muy contentos ya que elegiste estar en este mundo ¿Pero estás realmente bien con eso?"**

**"Sí... Bueno, sería falso decir que no hay nada en ese mundo para mí pero, aquí tengo dos personas que me aman. Además, tengo a mis bebés".**

**"¿Dejaste a alguien en Japón?"**

**"... A mi madre. En realidad solo estoy pensando en ella."**

**"Entiendo lo que debes estar sintiendo."**

Esta vez, Gale me abraza más profundamente y empuja su nariz y boca más cerca de mi cuello.

**"** **Chika** **, realmente respetamos tu voluntad y tus decisiones... Pero en ese momento hubo demasiados remolinos de cosas terribles y oscuras en mi mente"**

**"Discúlpame** **Chika** **... pensé por un momento que si decías que sí, definitivamente iba a tener que** **secuestrarte** **. También imaginé que era muy probable que terminara matando a ese dragón antes de que pusiera sus manos sobre tí."**

Estaba un poco molesto por las palabras de Douglas, pero también me parecía lindo que perdieran el control por mí.

**"Queriamos contenerlo y** **tragarnos** **esas cosas tan molestas... Pero continuaron todo el tiempo, incluso ahora. Ya no puedo dejarte ir. Ya no concibo mi vida si no estás conmigo."**

**"Estoy... Feliz."**

**"¿Por qué?"**

**"Me hace sentir bien que yo no sea el único que los necesita tanto..."**

**"** **Chika** **..."**

**"No tengo nada más en mí, que el deseo de estar con estás dos maravillosas personas que me hacen muy feliz. Mi madre esperaba mi felicidad, un día me dijo "Debes asegurarte de ser feliz" Yo creo que lo estoy haciendo maravillosamente en este instante".**

Extendí mi mano y acaricié la nariz de Douglas.

**"Siempre estoy feliz si están allí conmigo"**

**"Esta es una responsabilidad muy sería... Pero la aceptamos porque la felicidad de** **Chika** **siempre es nuestra felicidad."**

Douglas comienza a lamer toda mi cara, a recorrer mis mejillas con su nariz mojada y a moverme para permitirle a Gale recorrer con su boca desde arriba hasta un poco más abajo de mi cadera...

Esa noche, intenté disfrutar de sus atenciones por un buen tiempo mientras intentaba confirmar que mis pensamientos y formas de actuar, _verdaderamente_ _eran_ _los correctos_


	50. En este mundo

Unos días después, recuperamos por completo nuestra condición física y estuvimos listos para volver a casa.

**"Yuki... Vas a venir a visitarme ¿Verdad?"**

**"Chi-sensei... Estaré en tu casa cada semana, es una promesa".**

Cada uno de nosotros intercambia una palabra de despedida y un abrazo cálido. Los Pewton van adelante, con los jinetes que vinieron con mis suegros. Nosotros nos subimos atrás, a un carruaje muy espacioso y terriblemente lujoso...   
Cuando avanzamos y miré entonces por la ventana, Yuki estaba allí. De pie, con su niño y su brazo agitándose en el aire.

**"¡** **Chika** **-sensei! ¡En serio, en serio mil gracias! ¡Te amo!"**

**"¡Yo también te amo!"**

Finalmente me senté y regresé al regazo de Douglas-san. Allí estabamos él y yo, Gale y Richt, Johann y Gallis. El resto iba en otro carro. Estaba un poco preocupado por Sui, pero supuse que no tendría que haber problema si Sebastián estaba con él y además, estaba realmente feliz de ver las caras tan emocionadas de Virgil y Richam cuando lo cargaban y lo sostenían en el aire.

Gallis comenzó a suspirar.

**"¿Realmente está bien que vengas con nosotros? Después de todo lo que hiciste por Yuki..."**

**"Sí... Y me voy precisamente por él. Porque lo amo."**

**"... Lo siento"**

**"No, no... Está bien. Hablando de temas más amantes ¿Ese Sebastián realmente es de la tribu de los osos? No lo parece."**

**"Oh, sí que lo es. Puede parecer aterrador pero sin duda es una gran persona"**

**"¡Es gracioso! ¿Por qué un oso puede hacer jirones a un dragón? ¡Estaba realmente asustado allá atrás! Digo, ¡Mira esta herida en mi cuerpo! ¡Mira esta otra! ¡Me va a matar cuando lleguemos!"**

**"Gallis, el entrenamiento del maestro Sebastián es realmente peor que eso. Cuando comience... No, tendrás que verlo por ti mismo".**

**"¡Es mentira! ¿Se va a poner peor?"**

**"Bueno, sabe muchas artes marciales y bastantes técnicas de combate porque antes de ser un mayordomo era un caballero"**

**"¡Ay que felicidad! Debí haber dejado que me cortaran la otra mano y me la dieran de comer ..."**

Gallis sigue murmurando y quejándose mientras mira por la ventana.

**"Ah, yo estoy muy feliz de que finalmente vayamos a casa".**

**"Mi papá y Hikaru te deben estar esperando con muchas ansias."**

**"¡¡Richt también quiere ver a Hikaru!!"** Richt saca su rostro de la camisa de Gale. **"¡Quiero contarle del dragón!"**

**"Sí, yo también quiero ver a mi Hikaru pronto..."**

**"** **S** **e va a poner muy feliz solo con mirar tu cara, Chika."**

**"¿Será que sí?"**

**"Oh, sin duda"**

Douglas me abrazó por detrás, dejando que mi espalda se quedara suavemente apoyada en su pecho.

El objetivo es Leónidas, _mi hogar_... Estoy ansioso de llegar así que solo puedo sonreír mientras siento la vibración del carruaje y el latido constante del corazón de mi compañero.  
  



	51. De regreso a casa

El camino a Leónidas tuvo varios problemas con los monstruos pero no hubo ningún inconveniente particular gracias al extraordinario poder de las personas que iban con nosotros. Sin embargo, también fue una buena oportunidad para mí puesto que nunca salía de la ciudad y no conocía la realidad de este mundo.  
A veces acampabamos, y cuando encontrábamos un pueblo pequeño, nos relajabamos en una posada. Al repetir este proceso constantemente, hicimos un progreso significativo hacía nuestra casa.

Durante ese tiempo, el entrenamiento de Gallis parecía haber comenzado y las heridas en su cuerpo parecían aparecer y aumentar una tras otra diariamente. Por otro lado, él estaba tan comprometido con Sebastián que parecía no sentir el dolor de la fatiga en absoluto.

Mientras cuido de Sui y de Richt, me doy cuenta de nuevo de que la vida cotidiana insustituible que había formado con Gale y con Douglas, _regresó gradualmente a la normalidad_... Como sea, el viaje largo terminó finalmente y estoy de vuelta en la ciudad natal de mis compañeros.

Lo primero que hago es dirigirme al lugar donde está mi Hikaru. Corrí a mi hogar y me dirigí de inmediato a donde vivía Héctor. Abrí la puerta y busqué a Hikaru por todas partes hasta que, en la sala de estar, _la risa de mi bebé se sintió igual a una caricia en mi corazón_. Alex, que estaba con él, parece estar sorprendido por mi aparición.

**"¿** **Chika** **?"**

**"¡Oh,** **Chika** **-chan! ¡** **Chika** **-chan** **! ¡Bienvenido!"**

**"¡Nos enteramos de todo a través de los reportes diarios de Johann!"**

**"Señor Héctor, entonces... ¿Escuchó algo sobre la persona que me secuestro?"**

Héctor frunció el ceño ante mis palabras.

**"Oh, es algo que no puedo perdonar... Pero siempre estamos dispuestos a hacer excepciones por** **Chika** **-chan."**

**"Muchas gracias. De verdad me disculpo por mi egoísmo pero, ahora ¿Puedo tener a mi Hikaru?"**

**"¡Claro, es cierto! Hikaru estará feliz de ver a su papá por fin"**

Después de un rato, recibí a Hikaru de los brazos de Héctor y lo acerqué a mi pecho tanto como pude. Mi cuerpo se relaja completamente ante la figura que me abraza con una sonrisa inocente... Tanto que inconscientemente comienzo a llorar.

**"Hikaru, Hikaru, lo siento mucho. Te asusté ¿No es verdad? Y por tanto tiempo... Por tantos días no pude quedarme contigo ..."**

**"** **Chika** **-chan Hikaru es un niño fuerte y muy valiente. En todo este tiempo, ni siquiera lloró."**

Llegó entonces Douglas y Gale, que tenía todavía a Ritch bajo su camisa.

**"Papá, ya regresé. ¿Cómo está mi hijo? ¡Enumera las ideas extrañas que le metiste y dime qué no hay una muñeca de él!"**

**"Regresas después de varias semanas ¿Y qué es lo primero qué dices? ¡Tan grosero! ¿No hay un** _**¿Cómo estás?** _ **O un** _**¿Te extrañé tanto que pensé que iba a morir, amado y bendito padre??** _ **"**

**"No. Papá, ven aquí un momento... Tienes que saber que** **Chika** **dio a luz hace muy poco tiempo. El nombre del niño es Sui, es un ser humano ¿Lo quieres conocer?"**

**"¡Por supuesto que quiero! ¡Es maravilloso que el bebé de** **Chika** **sea un humano! A ver, déjame verlo ¡Oh! Los ojos de Gale están justo allí pero se ve igual a** **Chika** **-chan. ¿Cómo estás Gale? ¿Qué tal se siente tener un niño?"**

**"Nunca en mi vida pensé que tendría un hijo propio... Estoy verdaderamente agradecido".**

**"Sí, muchas felicidades"**

Héctor, que carga tiernamente a Sui, parece haber perdido toda su postura digna:

**"Sui. Entonces así se llamará la autopista sur... Oh, no tenemos una. ¡Pero la vamos a construir! ¡Autopista Sui!"**

Héctor susurra detrás de nosotros, pero no no nos preocupamos por esto ahora.

**"¿Hikaru realmente no dio molestias?"**

**"Lo juro. Era un niño muy bueno. Dormía con mi abuelo por las noches porque aparentemente a Hikaru también le gustan los animales, como a Chika. Mi abuelo se transformaba en león y Hikaru reía todo el tiempo mientras sujetaba su melena."**

**"Me alegra mucho, en serio que sí."**

Hikaru, que estaba ahora en brazos de Douglas, extiende sus manitas hasta su cara y sonríe adorablemente cada vez que él lo besa en la nariz... En ese momento, la puerta principal se abrió de golpe y escuché como alguien corría haciendo un fuerte sonido. Era una persona con cabello rubio casi rosado, respirando entrecortadamente para luego gritar:

**"¡Chika!"**

Mintz me abrazó de golpe. Era tan fuerte que incluso podía resultar algo doloroso. _Sus lágrimas no dejaban de desbordarse de sus ojos._

**"¡Mintz-san! Yo... Lamento tanto haberte quitado a Parísh por todos esos días."**

**"Eso no importa..."**

**"Mintz sufrió mucho por tí."**

Glenn llegó también, cargando a Grants y a un pequeño Mils contra su pecho.

**"Eso es correcto ¡Estaba muriendo de la preocupación!"**

**"Gracias, Glenn. Mintz... ¡Nunca** **podré agradecerles por todo lo que hacen siempre por mí!"**

**"Mintz estaba tan preocupado que se convertía en conejo para morderme las orejas durante las noches... Ya sabes, eso siempre lo calma"**

**"¡Glenn! ¡Tienes que aprender a guardar silencio en las situaciones importantes!"**

**"Pero es verdad. Aunque no lo digas, Chika-kun puede entender tus sentimientos a la perfección".**

Mintz estaba enojado, pero no le quedó más remedio que abrir la boca.

**"Chika-kun, tengo pocas memorias de cuando era joven... Pero recuerdo haber vivido con mis padres y luego, estar de pronto en una ciudad que no conocía. A mí raza los mataban por las pieles... Es como con la raza humana, nos ven pequeños y creen que es fácil apuntar hacía nosotros. Ciertamente, me identifico mucho contigo..."**

**"¿Eso así...?"**

**"Te veo más que como un amigo, eres mi hermano. Eres familia. Uno no quiere que su familia sea lastimada"**

**"Estoy muy feliz de escuchar que Mintz cree que soy como un hermano... Porque es justamente lo mismo para mí."**

Abracé a Mintz fuertemente, como él lo había hecho conmigo.

**"** **Chika** **..."**

**"¡Estoy muy orgulloso de tener un hermano tan agradable e inteligente como tú! ¿Me puedes seguir consintiendo y ayudando en caso de que tenga otro problema en el futuro?"**

**"¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que sí!"**

Los labios bien formados de Mintz dibujaron un arco y me mostraron entonces una sonrisa muy agradable.

**"¡** **Chika** **, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste! ¿Puedes pensar en mí como parte de tu familia también?"**

Glenn me acaricia la cabeza con suavidad.

**"¡Sí! Muchas gracias. ¡Estoy realmente feliz de tener una familia tan maravillosa!"**

A nuestros pies, Grants, Richt y el pequeño Mils están abrazándose como si también se hubieran echado mucho de menos. La manera en la que se sostienen y después se dan la vuelta en la alfombra para terminar con la carita enterrada en la espalda y vientre del otro, _era tan linda que pensé que en algún momento iba a tener una hemorragia nasal._

Gale, que sostenía al bebé, se acercó con nosotros inmediatamente:

**"Mintz, Glenn, él es Sui. Es nuestro niño, mío y de** **Chika** **... Gracias a Parísh pudimos controlar este parto también."**

**"¡Oh, Dios! ¡Sui-kun es un humano hermoso!"**

**"Todos pensamos que definitivamente sería un oso... Sui es de verdad pequeño."**

El bebé ciertamente es pequeño, pero me hace muy feliz ver su desarrollo continúo y observar la manera tan tranquila en la que duerme sobre los brazos de su papá.

Más tarde, los padres de Parísh y Gale, Johann y Gallis vinieron y discutieron varias cosas importantes mientras cenaban. Gallis parecía muy incómodo rodeado de los ojos de Héctor, Sebastián y Mintz... El señor Alberto y el señor Cirilo, que trabajaron realmente duro para rescatarme, al parecer vendrán a verme un poco después.

Tuve una noche realmente agradable rodeada de mis dos amados compañeros, mis hijos y mis seres queridos... Tanto así que una calma muy extraña llegó de nuevo.

Es un día muy feliz, es cierto, pero a veces pienso en cosas muy extras y, **Galloche es el culpable.**  
No creo que me equivocara en haber decidido quedarme a vivir en este mundo junto con Douglas y con Gale... Pero aún siento nostalgia por ese mundo en el que pasé casi cuarenta años. Me entristece que la gente con la que he estado involucrada, la gente en el trabajo, las enfermeras, mis colegas, los pacientes, mis amigos, mi madre y los lugares que amaba, hayan desaparecido. Aunque estoy satisfecho con este mundo, odio lo codicioso que soy. Odio mis sentimientos... _Tal vez, esto era necesario para cortar por completo todo mi pasado y enfocarme de lleno en el futuro._


	52. De regreso a casa

Chika se ha quedado con una expresión pensativa más tiempo del que nos gustaría. Actúa extraño, se mueve extraño y después, llegó y nos preguntó si podíamos tener sexo. ¡Sexo!  
No es que no me guste, es solo que la personalidad de Chika no es así. Por supuesto, han habido muchas otras noches "ardientes"... Pero esta es la primera vez que pregunta por su cuenta.

Hablé con Gale y llegamos a la conclusión de que Chika estaba actuando así debido a Galloche y a sus palabras sobre regresarlo con su madre. _Maldito_.

Primero, el plan para que dejara de preocuparse por esto consistía en llenarlo. Complacerlo tanto que inevitablemente solo pensaría en nuestros penes dentro de él ¿Cómo podría esto fallar? ¡Era magnífico!

Gale y yo lo esperamos en la habitación, porque Chika quería darse una ducha primero.

**"Ahora Gale, ya conoces el plan. Tú lo haces por en frente y yo me acomodo justo atrás."**

**"Oh, es un poco vergonzoso..."**

**"** **Chika** **lo pidió así en primer lugar..."**

**"Sí, tal vez tengas razón."**

**"¡Vamos a amarlo tanto que ya no pensará en Japón!"**

**"Pero eso es ..."**

**"A veces las palabras no son suficientes, Gale. A veces tienes que tomar medidas extremas. ¡Y por extremas me refiero a follar!"**

**"Entiendo. Para ser honesto, pienso que puede ser un buen plan"**

Lo miro y entiendo que realmente pensamos en lo mismo.

**"Promete que estás conmigo en esto, hermano."**

**"De acuerdo, prometo que** **llenaré** **a** **Chika** **con todo mi poder".**

**"Me enorgulleces."**

No necesito una reunión enorme ni palabras detalladas entre Gale y yo. Podemos entendernos de inmediato y estar de acuerdo con un plan en concreto sin decir ni una palabra. _El vínculo entre Gale y yo es tan profundo como el que tenemos con nuestro_ _Chika_ _._

Y entonces, solo queda esperar.


	53. ¡El plan se pone en marcha!

Dejé a los niños con Theo y Héctor así que, ahora me estoy limpiando en el baño.  
Me da vergüenza la superficialidad de mis acciones. _No es bueno utilizar a mis gentiles compañeros solo para cortar mis malos pensamientos..._

Fui a la habitación donde ellos esperaban, utilizando solamente la primera camisa limpia que encontré. En cuanto me miraron, me saludaron con una sonrisa de verdad amable.

**"Gale, Douglas, yo..."**

Inmediatamente después de decir eso, Gale se levantó para abrazarme y besarme con bastante fuerza. Era doloroso, principalmente porque él no era tan efusivo. Me acarició la boca con su lengua gruesa, caliente y experta.

Douglas mira en silencio, _sonriendo_.

Cuando fui liberada de ese beso, Gale abrió la boca: **"** **Chika** **, hablemos despacio más tarde. Primero vamos a amarte ¿Bueno?"**

**"Ah... Sí ..."**

Gale me quitó la ropa y me sostuvo por detrás. Pude sentir que aumentaba la sensación de seguridad y alegría al percatarme de ese gran cuerpo en mi espalda. El dedo grande y largo de mi compañero se extendió desde allí y se precipitó para acariciar suavemente alrededor de mi pezón... Ocasionalmente, las yemas de sus dedos que golpean justo en medio de mis pezones, mejoran mi humor y hacen que me ponga más excitado que de costumbre.

**"** **Chika** **se ve deliciosamente sexy justo ahora".**

Mis sentimientos están aumentando debido a Douglas y a su voz gruesa... _Me ve con la completa mirada de una bestia carnívora._

Douglas comenzó entonces a acariciarme entre las piernas. Formó un anillo con sus dedos y envolvió con esto mi glande. Lo levantó suavemente, lo movió hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras mi piel, húmeda por su saliva, emitía un sonido similar al chapoteo del agua. Sus largos dedos se frotaron contra mis testículos una y otra vez... Por otro lado, Gale continúa estimulando mis pezones. Besando mi cuello.

_Mi cuerpo tembló con esa sensación._

Cuando pienso que mis pezones, que se han hinchado con sus dedos, son aplastados y estrujados por una fuerza tremenda que definitivamente no es propia de Gale... **Algo inusual me gobierna y me hace ponerme a gritar.** Además, él ha insertado su lengua caliente en mi oído para comenzar a formar otro sonido bastante obsceno.

Gale me enseñó que las caricias al oído son agradables.

**"Gale esto es... Se siente bien. Quiero más..."**

**"¿Por qué eres tan hermoso?"**

Douglas continúa acariciando mis genitales con dedos hábiles. Me frota con fuerza, de la base hasta la punta y luego, lo hace lento porque sabe que me gusta mucho así...   
Esta repetición trae una constante y poderosa ola de placer que sube por mi vientre y nubla mi cabeza. Por supuesto, las caricia implacables de Gale tampoco se detienen ni por un minuto.

**"** **Nh** **, ah... Douglas-san... Quiero venirme..."**

**"¿Sí? No creo que sea posible..."**

**"¿Eh...?"**

Douglas apretó la raíz de mi pene con una mano.

**"** **Chika** **, vamos a asegurarnos de que no puedas pensar en nada más que en nosotros hoy... Así que pórtate como un buen niño."**

**"Douglas... Douglas, mueve tu dedo..."**

La poderosa caricia de Douglas-san realmente hace que casi eyacule, ¡Pero no podía hacerlo si me tenía agarrado así!

**"No puedo... ¡Ya no puedo...!"**

**"Si puedes... Estás haciendo una cara maravillosa."** Douglas se junta un poco y lame las lágrimas que gotean por mis mejillas. **"Todo lo que haces me encanta a muerte..."**

Y saca de su bolsillo algo así como una cuerda delgada para impedir el flujo de esperma...

**"Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo."**

Douglas puede decir palabras así mientras pone una sonrisa.

**"Gale, por favor"**

En respuesta a las palabras de mi compañero, Gale me sostiene del abdomen y me acomoda a cuatro patas para comenzar a empaparme como de costumbre con un bálsamo que servía para aflojarme. Mis puntos más sensibles son completamente atendidos por lo que mi voz no se detiene ante la extraña fascinación que aparentemente experimenta Gale, al aumentar la cantidad de dedos dentro de mi mientras me estimula de un modo más que maravilloso.

**"No, ah, ¡AH!"**

**"** **Chika** **, solo escuchar tu voz me hace muy feliz..."**

**"Así es, una voz ciertamente agradable...** **Chika** **, cariño ¿Estás bien?"**

Douglas se arrodilló frente a mí así que comencé a a utilizar mi boca para bajar la ropa interior de mi compañero lo mejor que pudiera... Hasta que pronto apareció la erección de Douglas, que ya se había levantado por completo y tenía la punta empapada de un líquido transparente.

Lentamente, _muy lentamente_ , lo coloqué en mi boca y enredé en él mi lengua.

Aunque hacer este servicio era desagradable para mí cuando era un esclavo sexual, cuando lo hacía para Douglas y Gale era bastante estimulante y agradable. Enganché la lengua en el glande y gradualmente me lo tragué hasta tenerlo justo en la parte posterior de la garganta. Aunque era probable que se saliera debido al tamaño, he adquirido la habilidad para retenerlo profundamente ayudándome de mi saliva.

**"** **Huh** **... Lo haces excelente cariño, realmente excelente..."**

Mientras lo decía, Douglas acariciaba suavemente mi cabello.

Sigo moviendo la boca hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras sostengo el pene en mis labios para seguir estimulandolo. Puede ser una sensación extraña al inicio, _pero la carne de Douglas es incluso deliciosa_... Parece que llegó al límite cuando le entregué todas las habilidades que tenía, pero debo decir que yo también estaba cerca debido a las caricias hábiles de Gale.

**"** **Chika** **... Es suficiente. Abre la boca..."**

Ignoro sus palabras y me trago el pene de Douglas todavía más.

**"¡Oye,** **Chika** **! Espera, escúchame..."**

Puedo sentir algo caliente vertiéndose en el fondo de mi garganta... Y entonces Douglas se alejó y luego me revisó mientras me abría la boca:

**"¿Lo** **bebiste** **? ¿Estás bien?"**

**"Hacer eso... Me gustó..."**

**"Si dices algo tan lindo, te arrepentirás la próxima vez..."**

**"** **Chika** **, estás a punto de llegar al límite ¿No es verdad?"**

Cuando Gale me dijo esto, me apretó con su pene empapado en aceite aromático... Me penetró, y luego me liberó para penetrarme una vez más...

**"Sí... Sí... AH, Gale..."**

**"¿Eso está bien?"**

**"Espera..."**

Mi cuerpo está convulsionando cada vez que golpea justo en el lugar que me gusta...

**"Oh, Gale ... Allí..."**

La mano de Gale se instaló suavemente en mi estómago inflado mientras yo, me derretía ante lo maravilloso que era que estuviéramos unidos. Su pelvis y su vello golpearon mi trasero, y el suave contoneo hizo entonces un sonido fuerte que se enterró en mis oídos cada vez más.

Cada que hago una voz ronca, pronto soy bloqueado por la boca de Douglas. Un beso adorable que baja por mi barbilla y luego sube por completo para cubrir mis labios. Todos mis dientes se lamen lentamente, y mis encías. Mi lengua, mi boca... Todo se siente tan bien y es mucho mejor cuando se combina con el placer dado por Gale. _La experiencia es como un narcótico que hace trizas mi cerebro._

De repente, Douglas dejó de besarme.

**"** **Chika** **está lleno de zonas erógenas en su boca... ¿Verdad?"**

Douglas me abrió la boca...

Sus dedos me recorren la lengua, el interior de las mejillas y mis encías superiores e inferiores... Además, Gale levanta mi pezón y lo aplasta mientras mueve su cintura.   
_Quiero gritar todo el tiempo_ , pero Douglas no me lo permite porque me agarra la lengua cada vez más fuerte... **Quiero eyacular** , en realidad quiero eyacular... Mi pene está al límite y es horriblemente doloroso porque todavía no puedo hacerlo. Mientras mi cabeza se tiñe de placer y se vuelve blanca, solo emerge el intenso deseo de venirme de una vez para que pueda respirar en paz.

**"La cara de** **Chika** **cuando está llena de lágrimas es realmente irresistible... ¿Estás triste, cariño?"**

Douglas vuelve a lamer las lágrimas que no puedo contener. Mientras tanto, las embestidas de Gale continúan intensificándose.

**"No, no, no, ah... No puedo. Suficiente... Por favor, es suficiente."**

Además de la caricia directa a mi boca y a mis pezones... Pronto siento que una masa de calor gotea de mi ano y se desborda dentro de mi cuerpo hasta llenarme.

**"Ah...** **Chika** **..."**

Tan pronto como Gale, que exhala con dificultad, sale de mí... Douglas sostuvo mi rostro contra su pecho. _Los ojos de Douglas ya están completamente coloreados de lujuria._

**"Lo siento, no puedo descansar... Estoy al límite de la paciencia.** **Chika** **, tienes que hacer tu mejor esfuerzo"**

Douglas, que me levantó ligeramente para ponerme en una posición cara a cara, me dio un beso profundo de nuevo. Luego sonrió, como si fuera un niño a punto de hacer una travesura.

No estoy seguro de si es placer o dolor el que siento al ser ensartado en el pene de Douglas, pero grité con mucha fuerza. _Como si me estuviera matando..._ Sin embargo, en ese momento, Douglas me cubrió la boca de nuevo con la suya y me chupó. No podía levantar la voz, solo concentrarme en él, levantándome lentamente hacia arriba y llevándome hacia abajo con ayuda de sus brazos.

**"** **Chika** **, vamos a moverte para que Gale también te vea ¿Te parece bien, amor?"**

Douglas me da la vuelta para mostrarme a Gale.

Las manos de mi compañero abren mis piernas y su mano hace que mi espalda forme un arco... Debido a que Douglas reanudó el movimiento de su cuerpo, sigo levantando la voz inevitablemente.

**"Gale, no ... Por favor ..."**

**"** **Chika** **, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Sabemos que te encanta ¿O no es verdad? El** **Chika** **indecente también es muy adorable. Parece que todavía no sabes lo mucho que tu figura deseosa sacude nuestros instintos".**

Esta vez, Gale me sostiene para hacerme tragar un delicioso sorbo de agua fría. Estoy desesperadamente tratando de tragar tanto como pueda.

**"¿Está mejor?"**

**"Sí... Lo está..."**

**"Entonces puedo seguir..."**

Gale inclina la cabeza y pone dos dientes en mis pezones.

**"¡Oh, no! Así no..."**

**"Eres tan hermoso. Tus pezones son hermosos también,** **Chika** **".**

Puede pellizcar mis pezones con una mano y poner sus dientes mientras tanto en el contrario. La repetición continuó muchas veces y desde atrás, Douglas me empujó sin ninguna piedad.

**"¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusta?"**

**"Sí... Me... Aah"**

La cara de Gale cae más abajo, bajando por mi abdomen mientras deja pequeño besitos... Al final, lame mi pene desde la punta hasta la base y la escena termina con él, metiéndoselo todo en la boca. Mi cuerpo tiembla con la caliente lengua de Gale, que se enreda por todos lados. Envuelve mi glande y lo sorbe insistentemente en la abertura uretral.

_Por supuesto que Douglas no lo hace más fácil._

Con el uso hábil de sus caderas, él me empuja constantemente y me da tortura y placer a partes iguales... Y, al llorar, también descubrí que algo le estaba pasando a mi cuerpo. Es decir, rodos los placeres existentes se concentraron en mis genitales , tan dolorosamente como siempre pero, a comparación de antes, el gozo se extiende gradualmente desde la parte profunda de mi estómago hasta todo el largo de mi cuerpo. _Sentía mucho calor._

**"No... Es extraño... ¡Es extraño! ¡Alto, por favor!"**

Todo mi cuerpo convulsiona fuertemente, ¡Como nunca antes lo había hecho! El placer se extiende y no puedo respirar. Ni siquiera sé si estoy jadeando o gritando. Sin embargo, aunque claramente había sido un orgasmo, no estoy eyaculando en absoluto.  
Douglas me besa y me lame... No podía pensar en nada más, **ellos dijeron que íbamos a continuar toda la noche.**

Después de Douglas, Gale me penetró nuevamente. No puedo saber a ciencia cierta cuántas veces lo han hecho alternativamente... Pero yo no me muevo y cada vez que quieren, sujeto mis muslos, abro mis piernas para ellos y los dejo entrar dentro de mí. Finalmente, después de un buen tiempo, se me permitió eyacular... Pero cada vez que lo hacía ellos terminaban al mismo tiempo. Me sostuvieron con una expresión muy satisfactoria y me profesaron su amor muchas veces en el oído.

Aunque no perdí el conocimiento, fueron muy amables cuando me sostuvieron y me llevaron al baño. Gale me pone en la bañera, coloca la tapa y comienza a llenarla con agua tibia.

**"Gracias ..."**

**"Es raro que no pierdas el conocimiento..."**

**"Sí, Chika por lo general se queda sin energía y abre los ojos hasta el día siguiente..."**

Me quedo con mis dos personas favoritas, una gran bañera y mucha agua jabonosa para relajar mi cuerpo y mi mente.

**"También ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que los tres nos bañamos de este modo".**

**"Así es, porque recientemente hemos tenido que lidiar con los niños y no era posible concordar nuestros tiempos".**

**"Bueno, los bebés crecerán pronto... Tenemos que enseñarles a bañarse por su cuenta".**

**"Sí, sería bueno que Richt se bañara en forma humana en las próximas semanas..."**

Mi cuerpo estaba completamente limpio y tranquilo, ahora que escuchaba como hablaban de asuntos cotidianos.

Después de salir y ocuparme de ponerme la pijama y arreglar mi cabello, fui a buscar a mis compañeros para decirles que estaba listo para ir a dormir. Ellos estaban en el comedor, con todas las velas encendidas. Hablando sobre alguna especie de _"Segunda parte del plan"_ mientras bebían alcohol...

**"Oh, allí estás amor. ¿Te acercas un poco?"**


	54. ¡El plan se pone en marcha!

**"Ahora,** **Chika** **, estabas pensando en tu mundo original y en tu mamá ¿No es así?"**

**"Sí, es correcto..."**

Gale me pasó un vaso con un líquido rojo claro.

**"¿Qué es esto?"**

**"Es una bebida dulce. Es mi favorita, también le gusta mucho a Doug. No es tan fuerte y es más fácil hablar después de beber unos diez de estos ¿No te gusta?"**

**"No es eso, nunca había tomado alcohol estando aquí. Gracias."**

Era un licor muy agradable con un ligero aroma floral y una dulzura que se siente suave cuando pasa por mi boca.

**"Estaba pensando en mi mundo original, todo el tiempo... Lo siento, mi cabeza es un desastre."**

**"¿Quieres hablar sobre esos pensamientos."**

**"** **Galloche** **... Me dijo que a la larga, mi recuerdo será borrado de la mente de todas las personas que me conocieron. Cuando pienso que ya no voy a existir, que lo que hice, lo que aprendí y lo que construí se irá... Es muy doloroso. Soy feliz aquí, muy feliz... Lo siento."**

**"No digas eso.** **Chika** **pasó mucho más tiempo en su mundo original que aquí con nosotros. Creo que es un sentimiento natural. "**

Douglas vierte más licor en su vaso y lo bebe con un suspiro.

**"Más que eso... Quiero que las personas que me conocieron en Japón sepan que estoy feliz. Que tengo uns compañeros maravillosos, Douglas y Gale, y unos niños muy adorables llamado Hikaru, Ritch y Sui. Quiero decirle a mi madre lo feliz que estoy ahora y mostrarle a sus nietos... "**

**"** **Chika** **..."**

**"Pensé que era necesario cortar completamente con todo eso... Y olvidarlo, como si hubiera sido un sueño."**

Levanto el vaso y vierto el líquido rojo en mi garganta de un solo golpe. La dulzura es suave, pero mi interior se calienta de inmediato.

**"Entiendo, pero no creo que** **Chika** **deba olvidarse de su mundo original. Si lo sientes difícil, si es muy terrible recordarlo o te sientes de verdad triste... Entonces ven y habla con nosotros. No te lo guardes".**

**"No queremos que sufras... Y deseamos hacer lo que podamos para que eso se cumpla".**

**"** **Chika** **es especial para nosotros. En serio. No quiero decir mucho sobre los viejos tiempos, pero cambiamos demasiado debido a tí. Somos más felices.... No me gustaba pasar las noches solo, porque me daba miedo."** Gale vierte alcohol en el vaso de Douglas, y Douglas lo bebe de nuevo muy rápido. **"Y cuando te conocí, también conocí la maravilla y la alegría que se siente cuando consigues algo importante. No puedo creer los pensamientos que tuve en el pasado y ahora, entiendo perfectamente que tengo un propósito. Protegerte, Chika. A los niños y a ti".**

**"Douglas ..."**

**"A mi... Originalmente no me gustaba interactuar con la gente. Estaba bien estando con Doug y con Mintz. Nunca me interesó la idea de una familia"** También sirvió licor en su vaso. **"Pero te conocí... Y de inmediato me sentí más feliz que nunca antes. Sé que está mal decir eso, pero estoy agradecido de que estuvieras en el mercado de esclavos de Catalton esa tarde... Te amé desde el inicio. Y descubrí lo vacía que había sido mi existencia cuando comenzaste a llenarme"** Cuando Douglas sostiene su vaso en la mano y lo gira lentamente, el hielo del interior hace un sonido agradable... Luego, hace un gesto extraño con los dedos que tenía libres. _Como si estuviera limpiando una lágrima invisible de su mejilla_ mientras que Gale, solamente continúa: **"Gracias Chika, por convertirte en mi compañero y en el padre de mi hijo. Eres indispensable para mí... Ya lo viste, me volvería loco si te perdiera."**

**"Estos son nuestro sentimientos profundos y puede ser solo una carga para Chika.... Pero tenías que saber."**

**"No, no es una carga. Estoy muy feliz por sus sentimientos. Los amo y cada día siento que lo estoy haciendo todavía mucho más".**

**"Entonces, ¿Te sientes mejor?"**

**"Sí... Muchas gracias por este día."**

**"¿Pero qué dices? Todavía no acaba..."**

Diciendo eso, Douglas sacó una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su pantalón.

**"Cuando estaba en Dragnea, Yuki nos contó mucho sobre el mundo de Chika. Había una historia interesante que nos gustó mucho así que, preparamos esto."**

La caja que Douglas sacó contenía tres anillos del mismo color y con la misma forma. Unos aritos plateados con decoraciones marrones, esmeraldas y negras. _Parecían flores..._

**"Esto es ..."**

**"Yuki-kun dijo que había una costumbre en tu mundo de dar un anillo como testimonio de amor así que... ¿Aceptarías esto como una prueba de amor de nuestra parte?"**

**"Las piedras esmeralda son por los horribles ojos de Gale, las marrones por mí y las piedras negras debido a la maravillosa mirada que siempre nos dedica nuestro Chika."**

Estoy feliz.

Mucho más que feliz.

**"¡Es muy bonito! Y estoy realmente feliz de que tener los colores de mis dos personas favoritas aquí conmigo."**

**"Gale ¿Quieres hacer los honores?".**

**"¿En qué dedo debería poner esto?"**

**"En el dedo anular izquierdo".**

Gale me tomó la mano suavemente y puso el anillo justo donde le había dicho.

**"El tamaño es perfecto. ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Puedo... Ponerlo yo también?"**

**"Por supuesto"**

**"¡Hemos estado esperando eso todo el día!"**

Pongo un anillo en el dedo de Gale y otro en el de Douglas.

**"En este mundo las personas se vuelven esposos muy rápidamente. Todo se basa en Animus, Anima y etiquetas del gremio... Al menos las tradiciones de Japón son más románticas."**

**"Siento que estoy realmente conectado con ustedes ahora... ¡Gracias!"**

Miro de nuevo el anillo que nos representaba a los tres. Como había dicho, mi corazón se emocionó terriblemente al sentir la presencia de los dos más cerca de mí...

**"Es una herramienta mágica... La hemos mandado a hacer especialmente para que funcione con una promesa."**

**"¿Una promesa?"**

**"Es similar al principio del collar de esclavos... Pero "la promesa" se hace con el consentimiento de todas las personas involucradas".**

**"También le pregunté a Yuki esto... ¿La vida de los humanos en el mundo de Chika es diferente de la de los humanos en nuestro mundo?"**

Así es, olvidé hablar sobre eso.  
Ciertamente, las bestias poderosas con altos poderes mágicos deberían vivir hasta 200 años mientras que los humanos como yo, lo hacemos hasta los 150. No me estoy preocupando mucho por esto... ¿O tendría qué?

**"Teniendo en cuenta que cuando llegaste a este mundo fuiste rejuvenecido, existe una gran posibilidad de que tus años de vida sean muchos... La promesa que haremos ahora, nos dará la misma cantidad de vida que tengas tú, a nosotros dos. Gallis y Galloche nos ayudaron con su magia, como lo hizo con Sui.."**

**"Espera, espera un minuto. Para Douglas y Gale... ¿Su vida se acortará entonces?"**

**"Ya hemos decidido que está bien. Queremos vivir al mismo tiempo, contigo. Y morir contigo cuando sea el momento".**

**"¿Está mal...?"**

Todavía no sé cuál es mi esperanza de vida... También es cierto que, según mi decisión, la vida de los dos puede reducirse significativamente.  
Pero sus palabras... Y la mirada que me dedicaron, todo me decía que realmente lo querían así.

**"¿Se puede cancelar esta promesa?"**

**"No, es para siempre"**

**"... ¿Están los dos realmente bien con eso? Yo... Seguramente todavía tendrán muchas cosas que hacer y... No quiero que por culpa mía..."**

**"No hay problema. No hay vida para nosotros sin tí".**

**"Tendremos suficiente tiempo como para ver a los niños y ayudarles a qué se mantengan solos... Incluso si nuestra vida se reduce a la mitad... Podemos hacernos cargo de todo, podemos remediar todo, pero no nos pidas que tratemos de sobrevivir sin tí".**

Puedes ver claramente que están determinados. _Entonces respondí:_

**"Está bien... Si es así, entonces me gustaría compartir mi destino con ustedes".**

**"Gracias... Siempre aceptas nuestros planes egoístas."**

**"Nuestro** **Chika** **debe amarnos mucho."**

Cuando extendí mi mano como me lo habían pedido, Gale atravesó su afilado canino en mi dedo para que un poco de sangre saliera de él. _Douglas y Gale también habían mordido sus propios dedos..._

**"Pon tu sangre en los tres anillos".**

Sigo las instrucciones y derramo sangre sobre mi anillo, el de Gale y el de Douglas también. Cuando termina, Gale pronuncia unas palabras extrañas que no puedo escuchar con claridad. Se emitió una luz deslumbrante y comencé a sentir un poco de fiebre, _pero rápidamente se calmó._

**"Esto completa la promesa. Los tres ya estamos conectados".**

**"No lo intentes, porque no vas a encontrar ninguna diferencia..."**

Ciertamente es como dice Douglas. Nada cambió... _Pero la realidad es que estamos conectados._ Sin quererlo, grandes lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de mis ojos.

**"¿Por qué lloras, cariño? ¿Qué pasó?"**

**"Somos uno ahora así que ... ¡Estoy feliz! ¡Estoy muy feliz!"**

Gale me abrazó y presionó mi rostro contra su pecho.

**"Chika, gracias por ser uno conmigo".**

**"Gracias Gale y Douglas. Muchas gracias, gracias de verdad"**

**"Está bien, amor, seca esas lágrimas. No me gusta hacer llorar a Chika fuera de la cama".**

Me aparta de Gale y esta vez, Douglas es quien me sostiene fuerte...

El anillo que brilla todavía después de la promesa, continuó haciéndolo hasta que llegó la tarde del día siguiente.


	55. Ai wo ataeru kemono tachi

Casi no dormí para nada, pero cuando me senté en la cama me di cuenta de que mis cónyuges todavía parecían estar completamente inconscientes. Me levanto suavemente para no despertarlos. Me pongo una chaqueta, saco un sobre blanco del cajón del escritorio y lo pongo en mi bolsillo.

Cuando fui a la casa vecina para ver a los niños, Theo y Alex ya estaban despiertos y desayunando.

**"Buenos días. ¿Los niños estuvieron bien? ¿Ocasionaron algún problema?"**

**"Buenos días, Chika-san. Siempre son niños muy obedientes y lindos. Hikaru estuvo jugando con mi abuelo todo el tiempo."**

**"¡Hola! ¡Buenos días Chika-dono! Todos parecían estar pasando un buen rato jugando con el abuelo a** **_"No dejes que te atrape la bestia"_ ** **¿No están mi tío y Gale contigo hoy?"**

**"Bueno, anoche nos acostamos muy tarde... ¿Siguen durmiendo los bebés?"**

**"No sé, incluso les encanta dormir con el abuelo".**

**"Por cierto ¿Estará bien si voy a hablar con él?"**

**"¡Por supuesto! Estará contento de que Chika-san lo visite. No tienes que ser tan cuidadoso, solamente entra y ya".**

**"Si ese es el caso, entonces vuelvo en un rato".**

Recuerdo, mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Héctor, la primera vez que los conocí. Cuando Theo era más discreto conmigo y estricto consigo mismo por ser el próximo Rey. Pienso que Alex siempre fue muy alegre desde el principio. Independientemente de la edad que tenga, pienso en él como el segundo gran amigo que tengo. Hay una sensación de familiaridad con toda la raza humana existente en Leónidas, pero sobre todo, trabajamos juntos, somos sanadores y él ha trabajado seriamente con mis enseñanzas. Es un estudiante de medicina espléndido que genera un gran estímulo para mí. Y, _estoy agradecido de que sean amables con mis hijos y con mis compañeros._

Finalmente, llegué a la habitación de Héctor. Arreglé mi ropa, toqué ligeramente y luego llamé:

**"Buenos días. Héctor, ¿Estás despierto?"**

**"Oh, ¿Chika-chan? Entra."**

**"Lamento la intromisión"**

En respuesta, abrí la puerta, asomé la cabeza y cuando entré completamente, _allí estaba Héctor como un león._ Aunque ya lo he visto otras veces, sigue siendo la personalidad de un gobernante poderoso.

**"Buenos días. ¿Dormiste con los niños?"**

**"Eso es correcto. Todavía están dormidos, Sui está en el colchón también."**

Si miras de cerca, los tres están alineados en línea recta con una cara completamente relajada y sus bracitos en diferentes posiciones... Siempre pensé que era un poco ridículo cuando mis compañeros de trabajo hablaban tan tiernamente de sus hijos ¡Pero mis niños parecen unos angelitos! ¡Me gustaría tener una cámara y tomarles fotos sin parar hasta que ya no sienta las manos!

**"¿Dormiste con ellos como león?"**

**"Así es, tanto Hikaru como Richt están felices cuando soy un león. Sui se ríe un montón. Es un bebé adorable."**

La mirada de Héctor a los niños está llena de ternura... ¡AH! ¡Realmente necesito una cámara!

**"Entonces, ¿Resolviste tus sentimientos?"**

**"¿Lo sabía?"**

**"Doug y Gale me lo contaron... Es admirable que te amen tanto ¿Sabes?"**

Héctor tiene toda la razón. Admirable, ciertamente...

**"Chika-chan, no, Chikayuki-san, ¿Puedes acercarte?'**

**"... Claro"**

Como estaba confundido por el cambio repentino de Héctor, me aproximé de inmediato y me quedé a la expectativa de sus próximas palabras.

**"En primer lugar, me gustaría agradecerle a Chikayuki por venir a este mundo y elegir a mi hijo".**

**"¿Eh? Héctor ¿Qué pasó de repente? Por favor, detente".**

Traté de detener a Héctor, que había bajado completamente la cabeza ante mí.

**"Por favor, escúchame... En primer lugar, me gustaría agradecerte en nombre de Leónidas por darles de tu conocimiento sin dudarlo ni un momento. Los resultados siguen siendo notables a pesar de que todo fue en un corto período de tiempo. ¿Sabes cuántas personas que sufren enfermedades y lesiones se han salvado? ¿Cuánto tu presencia a este mundo? Y con respecto a Douglas y Gale, creo que han sido salvados también. De distintas maneras. Cómo el rey anterior, me gustaría mostrar mi sincero respeto por tu dedicación y caridad".**

**"No... Yo... Ustedes son los que me han dado mucho. Yo debo dar las gracias."**

**"Chika-chan es Chika-chan sin importar lo que le digan ¿Verdad? ¿Puedes estar un poco más orgulloso de lo que hiciste? Chika-chan es muy valioso".**

**"No sé cómo aceptar este tipo de cosas... Pero eso no significa que no lo aprecie. Héctor siempre es muy amable conmigo y estoy muy agradecido de ser parte de su familia."**

Héctor no me dio permiso a reaccionar, me lamió la cara con su gran lengua y dijo.

**"Aunque no fueras un humano, es seguro que yo te querría de la misma manera en la que lo hago ahora. Gracias por darnos tanto, Chika. Si mi esposo estuviera vivo, estoy seguro de que también te amaría un montón."**

**"Muchas... Muchas gracias."**

**"¿Está bien si los niños se quedan conmigo hasta que despierten?"**

**"¿Estás seguro?"**

**"A veces es bueno tener un día así. Oh, deberías lavarte la cara... Si mi hijo me huele en ti va a comenzar a gritar y a quejarse como si fuera una rata con la cola atrapada."**

**"Gracias.** **.. Lo digo de corazón."**

Después de todo, me di cuenta de que realmente Héctor era un rey muy sabio. _Seguramente lo ve y lo sabe todo._ Creo que me entiende mejor que nadie y creo que se alegra de mis triunfos más que otras personas... ¡Su compañero debió ser una persona completamente impresionante también!

Fuera de la puerta, le di una vez más las gracias a Héctor, a Alex y a Theo y me encaminé ahora rumbo al jardín.

Todavía es la temporada de frío, pero hay muchas flores creciendo hermosamente porque Sebastián cuida mucho de ellas. Mi favorito es el árbol que está en el centro, un tipo de cerezo que ellos llaman **Flaria**. El árbol, con muchas flores de color rosa claro, siempre me recuerda a mi querido Japón. Me hace recordar, _que un día simplemente aparecí en este mundo..._  
Es un hecho que esa larga esclavitud fue un infierno. No puedo borrarlo de mi memoria, pero lo estoy reemplazando diariamente con la felicidad que voy encontrando en las pequeñas cosas. Aquí tengo a Mintz-san, Glenn-san y a Parish-san, que piensan en mí como si fuera su hermano menor. Creo que Mintz me ha protegido y ando desde que estaba en Catalton. Glenn es realmente un hermano mayor para mí, alegre y enérgico... Creo que el pequeño Grants es muy similar a Glenn, corre y salta y parece que no puede estar en un solo lugar. Quiero mucho a Parísh, cuya gentil amabilidad es muy similar a la de Mintz. Esa última vez, fui secuestrado y realmente estaba en deuda con él por todo lo que hizo. Nunca podría agradecerle por venir a mí a pesar de que quería estar con su bebé recién nacido. Sin Parísh, no sé qué hubiera pasado con Sui, con Gale o conmigo.

Estoy agradecido con esa familia y quiero que sean muy felices.

También amo a los padres de Gale, que me aceptaron aunque era una persona sospechosa y un esclavo sexual de un mundo diferente. Estoy agradecido de que hayan dado a luz a Gale. Me gustaría dar lo mejor de mí con ellos, porque también siento que son mis padres aquí en este mundo. ¡Y además ellos me mostraron a Sebastián! El oso mayordomo más amable del mundo (cuando no está enojado) Es un honor que me quiera tanto...

Y están Cirilo y Alberto. Ellos tienen una generosidad extrema. No solo eso, estoy agradecido porque ellos abrieron el camino para que pudiera utilizar mi conocimiento en este mundo. ¡Qué agradecido estaba cuando lo propusieron! ¡Llegaron a mí precisamente cuando estaba buscando el significado de mi existencia en este mundo! Por cierto... No sabía cómo transmitir mis sentimientos de agradecimiento a Cirilo-sama, que se trasladó por mí a varios países para convocar a diferentes razas. Quizá, el único reembolso que puedo darle es difundir mi conocimiento a este mundo y acercar un poco más los ideales que Alberto tiene.

También estoy agradecido con Johann, quién siempre me protege y me apoya con todo lo que tiene ¡Siento que finalmente comenzó a sonreír mucho más recientemente! Estoy seguro de que la existencia de los dragones hizo que el camino de Johann fuera muy estrecho y difícil de vivir. Espero que Johann también encuentre su propia felicidad de ahora en adelante.

No sé exactamente qué sentir sobre Gallis, pero me gustaría que Sebastián lo entrenara bien para que pudiera ser un buen guardián de Sui. Estoy seguro de que Gallis es un tipo agradable y estoy confiado en que estará mucho mejor aquí. En un entorno libre y sin restricciones.

En cuanto a Yuki y Galloche, solo quiero que sean muy felices. Yuki es realmente amado por mí y me gustaría que viviera una vida seria y larga con su hijo Shinla de ahora en adelante... ¡Yo también quiero tener una vida muy feliz con mi Richt, mi Hikaru y mi amado Sui! Aunque tal vez es un poco codicioso para mí el querer tener un bebé más...

Vaya. Cuando vine a este mundo, lo primero que me dieron fue una tremenda malicia. Fue lo suficientemente largo y doloroso como para pensar en la muerte... Pero después, fui salvado por un hombre desconocido en un rincón del mercado de esclavos donde estaba preparado para terminar con todo. Pude encontrar otro destino y después, pude dar gracias por ese milagro.

 _Estoy realmente feliz ahora_.

Saco el sobre blanco de mi bolsillo y lo desgarro. Era una carta que explicaba lo que quería decirle a mi madre si algún día regresaba a mi mundo original. **Pero no puedo volver más y no volveré de nuevo.** Quizá podría haber enviado nada más la carta... Pero será muy problemático porque de todos modos va a olvidarme.

Muchas gracias, mamá. Siempre estuve muy feliz de ser tu hijo, me enseñaste muchas cosas y gracias a eso... Ahora lo estoy haciendo muy bien aquí. Estoy feliz, todavía ayudo a las personas y mis hijos aman a los animales tanto como lo hacíamos tú y yo. Si me vieras, si los vieras, se que te hubieras puesto a reír. Me abrazarías y me dirías que todo está bien. Que me entiendes. Mamá... Seguiré viviendo feliz en este mundo, **por lo que tú también tienes que ser inmensamente feliz.**  
Tú ya no pensarás en mí, pero yo lo haré para siempre. Cuando me case, cuando haga algo importante... Todas las noches.

De repente, sopla una brisa violenta que hace fluctuar las ramas del Flaria. Sus pétalos de color rojo pálido se disparan y me quitan la carta de la mano...

Finalmente me fuí, para intentar detener mis lágrimas.


	56. Ai wo ataeru kemono tachi

La calma y la felicidad de todos los días comienza de nuevo.

Organizamos una ceremonia simple, porque no hay como tal un concepto de boda en este mundo. Aquí solo se hace un contrato y se te da una etiqueta en el gremio que dice que eres _"El compañero de tal"_ Afortunadamente, Yuki vino aquí y se ofreció como el organizador estrella. Él les enseñó el flujo que tenía que tener una ceremonia, los modales de la boda, y el ritual de dar los anillos una vez más pero ahora frente al altar.

Yuki, todavía era un estudiante de secundaria, ¿Por qué está tan familiarizado con eso?

No soy bueno siendo demasiado llamativo, pero terminé aceptando que todo fuera muy grande. Ahora, estoy esperando en la llamada "Sala de espera de la novia" ¿Novia? Mintz y Sebastián me estaban vistiendo y arreglando mi cabello. Estaba empapado por el impulso y el poder de los dos, que estaban emocionados con las explicaciones detalladas que les ofrecía Yuki.

Cuando me veo en el espejo, siento que es un poco ¿Exagerado? Si me gusta, se ve bien y, bueno, supongo que lo merezco un poco.

Escuché un golpe en la puerta y luego ví que se abrió. Cuando levanté la vista y me quité el flequillo de sobre los ojos, pude ver que mis compañeros estaban esperando por mí. Aparentemente querían que fuéramos todos juntos por el pasillo.

Yuki gritó:

**"¡No! ¡Sé supone que no deben verlo todavía! ¡Afuera! ¡Shu!"**

**"¿Qué? Pero si ya vimos ese traje un par de veces."**

Sí, ahora estoy usando el mismo esmoquin blanco puro que utilicé en la primera fiesta familiar que tuvimos. Es una camisa, un pantalón, una corbata y un chaleco... Puede que no sea mucho, pero me gusta justo así. Siento que me veo elegante y estoy seguro de que los demás lo piensan también.

**"Sí, pero el peinado es diferente y también estas florecitas de aquí lo son y... ¡Fuera! ¡Es una tradición sagrada!"**

**"Yuki-kun, está bien. Hiciste un buen trabajo."**

**"¿En serio lo crees? ¡Es porque se trata de mi muy amado sensei! ¿Viste cuántas personas vinieron a ver la boda? ¡** **Chika** **-sensei es una persona muy popular!"**

**"Estoy muy feliz de ser querido por tantas personas, en especial por tí. Realmente no lo hubiera imaginado de otro modo, Yuki. Gracias otra vez."**

Es la primer boda celebrada en el mundo así que es normal que varias personas estén curiosas. Además, Douglas y Gale son unos famosos aventureros, por no decir que los jefes del gremio, hijos de personas conocidas por sus libros y de personas que gobiernan todo un país. Varios hombres, además de los invitados, están reuniéndose alrededor del templo, que es el escenario de la boda de hoy.

Mi cuerpo temblaba de felicidad, vergüenza y de un poco de tensión.

Mis compañeros vestían también la misma ropa formal que en la fiesta nocturna. Douglas con su uniforme de caballero blanco y Gale, con su uniforme de caballero negro. Ambos tienen una capa en la espalda y una espada ceremonial en la cadera. Su cabello también está bien ajustado y parece que tiene un encanto diferente al habitual. Se ven maravillosos.

Finalmente, nos detenemos una última vez en la gran puerta frente a la sala de ceremonias.

**"Gale, Douglas, ¿Pueden ponerse en cuclillas?"**

Se agacharon de inmediato, aunque tenían una cara un poco confundida. Beso primero la frente de Gale:

**"Te amo. Mi gentil, honesto y amable compañero. Me salvaste de todas las formas existentes, tanto mi alma como mi cuerpo y mi mente."**

**"** **Chika** **, fui yo quién fue salvado"**

Luego beso a Douglas.

**"También te amo demasiado a tí. Tu apasionado y cálido amor me enseñó la alegría de estar vivo y lo importante que es dar lo mejor de mi".**

**"Gracias por amarme tanto, Chika".**

**"Estoy realmente agradecido de perderme en este mundo para ser encontrado por ustedes dos... Ya lo dije bastante ¡Pero realmente los amo!"**

**"Y nosotros te amamos con cada parte de nuestra vida."**

_Creo que estoy dando ahora la mejor sonrisa de mi vida._

En el salón de ceremonias están mis personas preciosas. Los hombres que más amo en el mundo... Y los pétalos de las Flarias que están bailando en el aire. Una vez más, mirando sus caras, mis queridas bestias me devolvieron la sonrisa también.

Hoy y siempre, recibo el suficiente amor como para ser ahogado. El amor de mis bestias fuertes y gentiles, **los que viven conmigo en este mundo.**


	57. Bonus

**"Soy Berg** **Van** **Forrester, y necesito su aprobación para ausentarme esta noche"**

Hablo con el capitán de mi escuadrón, que está absolutamente ocupado organizando documentos frente a mí.

**"Oh, Berg. ¿Es importante que vayas? Estás a mitad de tu entrenamiento, ya sabes."**

**"Necesito irme, mi papá está esperando un bebé y me gustaría estar presente para ayudarle tanto como sea posible."**

**"¿Hablas en serio? ¿Es en la casa de tus padres?"**

**"Sí, es un bebé de Douglas en esta ocasión."**

**"Está bien. Me encargaré de la notificación para tu superior y también comenzaré a escribirte un permiso especial."**

**"Entiendo. De verdad lo agradezco demasiado, señor".**

_Estoy listo para volver a casa._ _.._ Sin embargo, casi no había nada que pudiera traer conmigo y salí del dormitorio de **Los Caballeros** con solo una bolsa pequeña en mi espalda. Pase por el distrito norte donde se alinean los dormitorios y también por las instalaciones centrales del país.

Es una calle muy animada, hay bastantes tiendas pero... Honestamente no me siento muy cómodo cuando camino por aquí porque, la avenida tiene mi nombre. Sí, el nombre de este lugar es **Berg** **Street**. Mi abuelo usó su gran poder para conmemorar mi nacimiento. _¡De todas las vergonzosas maneras posibles!_

Por cierto, hay muchos humanos últimamente. Mi madre es humano, mis hermanos son humanos y tengo bastantes parientes que también lo son. Claro que no me importa... Sin embargo, el número de humanos está aumentando en tal medida que ahora ya es muy evidente.

 **Catalton** , que había abusado de humanos en el pasado, ya no es considerado un país. Ahora Leónidas se ocupa de transladar a todos los hombres que vivían allí. Los que eran abusados, vendidos golpeados y violados... Leónidas tiene una ley para proteger a los humanos como política nacional y nuestro abuelo es el encargado de ir personalmente para liberarlos. Además, abrió una enorme fundación encargada en apoyar la vida y el trabajo humano. También dan vivienda, asilo y educación. El lugar se llama **"Tsuji"**  
Por supuesto, hay algunos problemas con el aumento de las razas humanas en nuestra nación. Las bestias siguen considerandolos los más atractivos del mundo y por esta razón, hay muchos casos de trata, robo y caza ilegal. La ley estipula que la voluntad de las razas humanas debe tener la máxima prioridad y, los caballeros como nosotros, a menudo nos vemos obligados a resolver estos conflictos.

Al pensar en tal cosa, la persona con la que estaba esperando reunirme apareció finalmente en la acera.

**"Berg ¡Ya pasó bastante tiempo!"**

**"** **Los Caballeros** **no pueden tomarse un descanso tan fácilmente. Pero ¿Sabes? También escuché que Ade está demasiado ocupado como para ir a dormir"**

**"Estoy muy ocupado, es verdad. Pero amo el trabajo que tengo ahora."**

_Ade es mi hermano gemelo._ Aunque me dijeron que yo soy exactamente igual que cuando Gale era joven, Ade parece ser el vivo reflejo de cuando Douglas lo era. Los dos somos osos, mi color de cabello es negro azabache como el de mi "madre" y mis ojos son esmeraldas como los de mi papá. En otras palabras, no hay duda de que soy hijo de esos hombres.  
Por cierto, Ade podrá ser como yo, pero es un _Animus_. Soy el único Anima entre mis hermanos y por lo tanto, aunque no es necesario, debería suceder a la familia _Forrester_ como caballero lo antes posible.

Unirme a la guardia del rey es mi más grande sueño. Es lo que quiero hacer más que otra cosa.

**"¿Puedo pasar a la tienda?"**

**"¿Hablas en serio?"**

Ade está dirigiendo un local muy importante. Se llama... _ **"**_ _ **Chika**_ _ **también es tan dulce como las crepas**_ _ **"**_ No me gusta el dulce, me da vergüenza que mi abuelo le pusiera ese nombre y ¿Crepas? ¿Tan dulce como mi mamá? Es un horror.  
Ade me condujo al interior y me llevó al lugar más alejado de todos. ¿Qué puedo decir? Todavía me preocupa la mirada de la gente que no deja de pasar en frente.

**"Me siento tan fuera de lugar".**

**"Bueno, todo el mundo te está mirando. No lo harían si te** **quitaras** **esa ropa de caballero. ¿No tienes algún atuendo normal o qué?"**

**"No. Quiero que mis padres me vean estando así... Quiero que los tres estén muy orgullosos de lo que logré"**

**"Bueno hombre ¡Comamos sin preocuparnos! ¿Qué quieres que te traiga?"**

**"¿Tienes de miel?"**

**"Claro que tengo, es el favorito de papá después de todo."**

Ade habló con el empleado de la tienda y ordenó un par de bebidas y crepas de masa muy gorda.

**"Berg, cuéntame ¿Qué haces en la academia?"**

**"Como sigo siendo de rango inferior, hago de todo menos derrotar monstruos.** **Interrogo** **criminales últimamente".**

**"¿Interrogatorios? Oh, genial ¿Y torturas gente?"**

**"No, lamentablemente eso está prohibido por la ley. Es solo un interrogatorio. Confiesan y escucho y anoto todo en una tonta libreta esperando que algo pueda servir de evidencia para llevarlos a juicio."**

**"Deberías apuntarles con la espa** **da. Eso seguramente lo haría más divertido."**

**"¿Qué hay de ti?"**

**"Estoy aquí y estoy en el gremio. Mamá todavía me está enseñando la teoría antes de meterme a una cirugía real".**

Sí, eso es algo que me hace sentir muy feliz. Saber que nuestra madre fue quién difundió el conocimiento de la cirugía a este mundo.  
Él es de un mundo diferente, pero parece que fue convocado a este lugar por una magia muy pesada y después de eso, conoció a nuestros padres. Le dio todo el conocimiento que tenía a este mundo, libros, revistas y elevó los estándares médicos hasta las alturas. También incrementó el nivel de educación e introdujo un sistema educativo especializado... Por lo tanto, Leónidas ahora es conocida como una ciudad de investigación académica y la cuna de la medicina. Personas con talento vienen aquí de todas partes del mundo **¿Cómo puedo no estar muriendo de orgullo por él?**

Sin embargo, para nuestra generación, es solo una cuestión de mera rutina.

**"¿Cómo están Hikaru y Sui?"**

Tenemos tres hermanos mayores, uno de los cuales es un caballero igual que yo. Los otros dos son médicos con fuertes aptitudes curativas.

**"Sui está en el área de investigación, él no atiende a los pacientes nunca. Si encuentra algo que le preocupa durante mucho tiempo, se pone en marcha y comienza a trabajar como un demente. Ni siquiera le importa dormir. Hay tantos descubrimientos nuevos gracias a él, a su** **manía** **por quedarse días y días en su horrible laboratorio"**

**"Parece que Sui sigue siendo el mismo cerebrito de siempre".**

**"Hikaru tiene que atender muchos asuntos sociales y** **diplomáticos** **después de su boda con Theo... Viene al gremio una vez a la semana y solo al área de pediatría".**

**"Pobre Hikaru, amaba mucho ser doctor... Supongo que no se puede evitar".**

**"Alex está tratando de abogar por él para que puedan quitarle algo de peso de encima."**

Recibo el té y las crepas de manos de un empleado de la tienda y continúo hablando mientras corto pequeños trozos de masa: **"Nuestro hermano,** **Richt** **, está en una posición diferente a la mía. Está trabajando mucho todos los días pero sigo estando absolutamente preocupado por él. No sabes lo mucho que me está costando no hablarlo con papá para sacarlo de allí de una maldita vez."**

**"¿Tan serio es?"**

**"Ayer en la noche, llevó sake a mi habitación para que lo** **bebieramos** **juntos.** _**Él** _ _**se puso a llorar.** _ **Le pregunté si estaba bien, si le habían hecho algo. Todos allí son unos putos Anima, ya sabes. Parece que va por aquí y por allá con un letrero enorme que dice** _**"Puedo tener niños, ¡** _ _**Embarazame** _ _**!"** _ **Me dan ganas de matarlos a todos".**

**"Oh, tal vez tuvo un mal día. Él no es así, es mucho más fuerte que nadie ¡Y lo sabes! No va a dejar que lo ayudes NI que lo hables con papá."**

**"Claro que lo sé..."**

Ade detiene al empleado de la tienda y hace un par de pedidos adicionales. Aquí no solo se manejan crepas, sino también diversos aperitivos salados.  
Ya tiene mucho tiempo que no pruebo la comida de mi mamá y me gustaría hacerlo ahora. **Aunque sea aquí.**

**"Hablando de eso, Ade, también conocí muchos datos impactantes** **sobre mi madre y mis padres".**

**"¿Son datos interesantes?"**

**"En primer lugar, ¿Sabes que los materiales utilizados para las bolas de arroz son importados de** **Fish** **red?"**

**"¿Es importante de dónde vienen los materiales?"**

**"Fue mamá quien lo hizo posible. Mamá, solo. Sin ayuda".**

**"¡Le dije que teníamos que registrar una marca de artículos de cocina con su nombre! ¿Tienes idea del dinero que tendríamos ahora?"**

**"Oh, sí... Sebastián tomó la delantera con ese libro de recetas ¿Pero qué tal si después abrimos un restaurante?"**

**"Suena interesante"** **.**

Ade parece estar convencido de esto mientras mueve de un lado a otro su chuleta antes de asentarle un enorme mordisco.

**"Y tengo más para tí"**

**"Genial. Yo tengo toda la tarde."**

**1.2**  
 **"¡AH! ¡Solamente estás contando chismes de escuadrón! Dame un descanso."** Ade bebe té después de soplarle desesperadamente a su taza. Se estira, bosteza, arregla su cabello y después dice **"Está bien, ¡Estoy listo!**

**"Oh... Bueno. Aprendí que** **Dragnea** **era un país apartado de la civilización hace apenas unos cuantos años ¿Sabías que tenían una maldición o algo así? Se resolvió y ahora es por eso que podemos ver dragones en todos lados... Antes de que hables, lo digo porque aparentemente fue** **Gallis** **y nuestra madre los que estuvieron involucrados en esto."**

**"Nuestra madre es realmente una gran persona, lo sé. Pero no lo veo con ojos tan maravillados como los tuyos porque convivimos básicamente todos los días."**

**"Extraño a mamá... A veces fue difícil estar con él por lo estricto que era con nosotros, pero..."**

**"Oh, entiendo. Cuando estoy en el gremio es realmente una persona diferente. Como si fueramos simples colegas... Realmente me siento orgulloso de como es, de como actúa y de la profesión que tenemos ¿Vendrás a casa pronto?"**

**"Me quedaré una semana"**

Terminamos de hablar, agradecimos y salimos de la tienda. Cruzamos por _"Berg_ _Street_ _"_ y luego por _"Ade_ _Street_ _"_ y llegamos muy rápidamente a la casa de nuestros padres... Cuando estábamos casi por la mitad, escuchamos la campana del templo y vimos mucha gente entrar y salir desordenadamente. Dentro, un par de bestias gato con trajes de color blanco puro se tomaban de las manos mientras recibían las bendiciones de todos los seres queridos existentes a su alrededor.

**"¡También debimos hacer que las bodas fueran una marca registrada de nuestra familia! Se han esparcido las ceremonias y los anillos de boda como si fueran una plaga."**

**"Está bien... Me parece que las bodas son bonitas. De todas maneras, nuestros padres son los únicos que hicieron** _**Una promesa** _ **".**

**"Eso es porque nuestros padres no le dejan hablar completamente del día de su boda".**

Yo también había escuchado de eso. Mamá siempre decía que era debido a que nuestros padres, Douglas y Gale, estaban demasiado avergonzados porque cuando iban rumbo al altar... _Se desmayaron un par de veces_.

**"Por cierto, ¿El embarazo de mamá va bien?"**

**"Um... Tal vez debas prepararte."**

**"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"**

**"Mamá va a tener gemelos."**

**"Vaya... ¿Sabes por qué la gente tiene gemelos?"**

**"No sé. Por... ¿Coincidencia?"**

**"Para tener gemelos la madre debe tener suficiente poder mágico"**

Ade parecía muy concentrado en mi explicación

**"¿Y...?"**

**"Mientras más semen se vierta dentro del** _**Anima** _ **, es más probable que se tenga un embarazo múltiple".**

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"¿...?"**

**"No quiero hablar de la vida sexual de mis padres precisamente hoy..."**

No dijimos nada más.

Tal vez estuvo mal de mi parte... _Pero la expresión de Ade es tan graciosa como lo imaginé._  
En realidad, me parece que es muy adorable que alguien te ame de la manera en que mis padres aman a mi madre **¿Existirá para mí algo así? ¿Podré querer a alguien desde el fondo de mi corazón?**

No sé eso.

Le pregunté a mi madre cómo se siente amar y qué significa amar: _**"Me pregunto si se puede explicar con palabras... No tienes que preocuparte, lo sentirás inmediatamente cuando lo veas."**_ Me dijo. Pero todavía no estoy seguro de que sea cierto y lo pueda sentir.

Mientras pensaba en eso, terminamos en la entrada de la casa de mis padres. Ade abre, espera a que entre y luego va conmigo hasta la habitación principal.

 **"Berg y Ade. Es maravilloso que estén de vuelta en casa".** Sebastián vino rápidamente desde atrás. **"Pero ya van un poco tarde."**

**"¿Tarde? ¿Ya han nacido, Sebastián?"**

**"Sí, nacieron hace unos minutos".**

**"Mentira."**

Guiados por Sebastián, nos dirigimos a la habitación dónde estaba mi madre... En el cuarto contiguo se escuchaba como mi abuelo estaba entonando una porra improvisada junto con el resto de mis hermanos, quienes al parecer habían llegado desde un día antes.

Sebastián me permite entrar, porque soy el hijo que se ha ausentado por más tiempo.

**"Estoy de vuelta..."**

**"¡Berg! Bienvenido."**

**"¿Llegaste porque los quieres conocer?"**

Él estaba recostado en el regazo de mi padre Douglas. Sonriendo alegremente, _como si fuera la persona más feliz en todo el mundo._  
Había dos bebés humanos en sus brazos. Son gemelos, como dijo Ade. Sin embargo cuando vi a mi padre Gale, descubrí que estaba al lado de mi madre sosteniendo a un niño león entre sus brazos.

¡Un león entre sus brazos!

De ninguna manera, **fueron tres.**

No pude contenerme y me reí escandalosamente de la expresión de Ade y de sus evidentes recuerdos sobre el semen mágico en los Animus.

**"¡Muchas felicidades, mamá!"**

La visión de los tres, que hablaban sobre lo mucho que se querían mientras miraban a sus bebés, parecía ser algo realmente feliz. **¿Algún día aparecerá mi destino frente a mí?** No, quiero creer que realmente llegará. Y quiero que me enseñe entonces lo maravilloso que es amar a alguien diferente. Entregarme.

No lo sé, tal vez tengo expectativas muy altas ahora.

Quiero tener una relación que me haga reír y ser naturalmente feliz, como mi madre y mis padres lo son cada día.


End file.
